Piensa rápido!
by Yaoi018
Summary: No sé cómo paso esto… no sé cómo termine siendo encerrado en la casa de alguien… más en todo siendo encerado en la casa de mí ...mejor amigo… HaruxMako o RinxMako
1. Un aterrador confesión y cautivo

**FREE! (HaruxMako) Piensa rápido cap.1- Un aterrador confesión y cautivo.**

 **Makoto: Haru…sniff… por favor déjame salir…-gritaba un castaño desesperado y asustado- Por favor-Suplicaba golpeando la pared para que alguien lo salvara.**

 **Makoto Narra:** _No sé cómo paso esto… no sé cómo termine siendo encerrado en la casa de alguien… más en todo siendo encerado en la casa de mí mejor amigo… si mal lo recuerdo eso fue ayer._

 **-Destello-**

 **Era un día soleado, en la ciudad de Iwatobi toda la gente trabajaba, mientras que los jóvenes van a sus institutos, todo era tan tranquilo.**

 **Dentro del tren dos personas estaban sentadas esperando que el tren se detenga para poder irse a su instituto, la primera persona era un muchacho, alto (como 1,83), delgado con unos músculos bien tonificados,** **piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos verdes caídos, lleva puesto un uniforme de instituto, pantalones de color café claro, camisa blanca, corbata verde, chaqueta desabrochada color gris oscuro y zapatillas naranjas. Se llama Tachibana Makoto edad 17 años.**

 **El otro un muchacho alto (175 cm), delgado, contextura muscular, piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello azabache, ojos azules como el mar, lleva el uniforme escolar que consiste en pantalones de color marrón claro, una camisa blanca con una corbata verde, una chaqueta desabrochada gris oscura y zapatillas azules, su nombre es Haruka Nanase edad 17 años.**

 **El tren paro dejando abrir sus puertas, ambos se levantan y salen del tren comenzando a caminar juntos.**

 **Makoto: Estoy emocionado-dijo feliz el castaño- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Aka-chan-dijo mirando a su amigo- Haru-chan no estas emocionado.**

 **Haru no dijo nada con su típica mirada, pero escuchaba la conversación del castaño, en el fondo de su corazón se sentía cálido al escuchar la voz de su amigo pero le desagradaba mucho que Makoto esté hablando sobre Aka Haruno le molestaba mucho.**

 **Makoto: ¿Haru?-llamo a su amigo- ¿Me estas escuchando?**

 **Haru: Hai-dijo cortante el oji-azul.**

 **Makoto: Me pregunto qué sorpresa le aremos-dijo el castaño sonriendo- espero que la sorprendamos ¿no, Haru?**

 **Haru:** _No tienes idea_ **-Pensó el oji-azul con desagrado sin expresa ninguna emoción.**

 **En el instituto Iwtobi.**

 **Todos los estudiantes estaban es sus aulas de clase, En el salón de arte todos los alumnos estaba dibujando, otro estaban conversando, Makoto estaba dibujando algo para el cumpleaños de Aka mientras que Haru estaba dibujando algo, los orbes azules del delfín dejaron de tener brillo mostrando un rostro sin alma (típico de los Yanderes), ¿porque? Fácil, porque el dibujo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro se trataba de Makoto y Aka juntos como novios.**

 **El pelinegro miro su dibujo con indiferencia, sentía la furia y la rabia que tenía hacia la peli-purpura acercándose a su castaño, para el delfín no era justo el conocía a Makoto desde que eran niños, siempre van a la secundaria juntos e y van al instituto juntos también, lo conoce mejor que nadie más, tomo una borra y empezó a borrar el rostro de Aka, odia que esa mujer le quitaría a Makoto y lo alejaría de su lado tenía que hacer algo… ¿Pero cómo?.**

 **Makoto: Haru-Llamo si amigo mirándolo con extrañes, este lo mira- ¿Sucede algo?**

 **Haru: No-dijo el pelinegro volviendo a la normalidad de sus ojos.**

 **En unos minutos sueña el timbre, todos se fueron a almorzar Haruka y Makoto fueron directo a la azotea encontrando se con sus amigos y manager.**

 **Un muchacho alto (1,65 cm) de baja estatura, delgado, piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos color rosa oscuro, Su uniforme escolar habitual se compone de pantalones de color marrón claro, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, beige puente de manga larga, de color gris oscuro abotonado hasta chaqueta y zapatos negros, su nombre es Nagisa Hazuki edad 16 años.**

 **Un muchacho alto (177 cm), delgado, piel blanca, cabello corto azul oscuro, ojos color morado, lleva gafas rojo-enmarcada, Su uniforme escolar habitual se compone de pantalones de color marrón claro, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, una chaqueta abotonada hasta gris oscuro y zapatillas blancas y negras, su nombre es Ryugazaki Rei edad 16 años.**

 **Una chica alta (1,54 cm), delgada, pechos copa b, pelo largo y burdeos, recogido en una cola de caballo. Ella tiene la piel clara y los ojos rojos su nombre es Kou Matsuoka edad 15 años.**

 **Nagisa: Mako-chan, Haru-chan. Ohayo- Saluda el ojo-rosa energético.**

 **Rei: Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai-dijo el oji-morado con una sonrisa.**

 **Makoto: Ohayo. Mina-san –dijo el castaño feliz.**

 **Haru:…-mirando a otra parte.**

 **Gou: Mina-san hoy les informo que es el cumpleaños de Aka-chan, ¿trajeron todo?-dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.**

 **Nagisa: Yo traje las serpentinas-dijo el oji-rosa demostrando unas hojas de colores.**

 **Rei: Traje las bebidas-dijo oji-morado.**

 **Gou- Haruka-sempai ¿trajiste algo?-dijo la pelirroja mirando al de orbes azules.**

 **Haru: No traje nada-dijo con simpleza.**

 **Gou: ¿Porque no trajiste nada?-dijo la pelirroja con extrañes.**

 **Haru:-mira a otra parte sin responder la pregunta de la manager.**

 **Gou: Makoto-sempai ¿trajo algo?-mira al castaño-**

 **Makoto: Si lo traje-Saca de su mochila una gran hoja blanca que al voltearla se demuestra un dibujo de todos ellos juntos como una familia- No me quedo muy buena pero lo intente. No soy tan bueno como Haru-dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo.**

 **Nagisa: Sugoi Mako-chan te quedo bien-dijo el oji-rosa abrazando al castaño cosa que el pelinegro no le agrado.**

 **Rei: Tienes razón-dijo el oji-morado a comando sus lentes rojos.**

 **Gou: Hai-dijo la pelirroja feliz.**

 **Haru estaba viendo como sus amigos se acercaban demasiado a su castaño le molestaba mucho. A pesar que son sus amigos en el fondo de su corazón los veía como unos objetos. El único que existía para él era su mejor amigo.**

 **El pelinegro salió de la azotea, comenzando a caminar afuera, de verdad le molestaba mucho que esos se les estén acercando a su castaño, sus ojos se oscurecieron demostrando un ambiente pesado y aterrador en su alrededor, un ambiente que sus amigos no habían visto en toda su vida, al llegar al club de natación ve a una mujer alta (1,53), delgada, pechos copa C, piel clara, cabello purpura, ojos ámbar, traía puesto el uniforme del instituto, su nombre es Aka Haruno edad 15 años.**

 **Haruka miraba a la chica que estaba mirando la piscina, parecía que está contenta ¿Porque?**

 **Aka: Es pero que Makoto-kun acepte esto-dijo la peli-purpura hablando consigo misma sacando una carta blanca que traiga una estampilla de en forma de corazón, Haru miro la carta y se dio cuenta lo que pasaba.**

 **Esa mujer se le está ocurriendo en declararse a su castaño, apretó los puños no podía permitirlo no dejaría que le roben a su mejor amigo, sigilosamente abre la puerta del club de natación comienza a caminar despacio para que Aka no supiera que está detrás de ella, alzo sus brazos y empuja a la peli-purpura por detrás cayéndose a la piscina.**

 **Pflash**

 **Aka: AUXILIO… au… xilio…-La peli-purpura chapoteaba tratando de no ahogarse- a…aauxiii…**

 **Haru se queda mirando como Aka se ahogaba, ese era su deseo borrar a la chica que trataba de quitarle a su Makoto, se da la vuelta y se va caminando pero aun así se escuchaba los chapoteos y los gritos de la oji-ámbar suplicando que las salven el delfín la ignoraba por completo y siguió con su camino cerrando las rejas dela piscina, pero una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos…**

 **Makoto: Haru-llamo su mejor amigo corriendo y se detiene de frente de el- ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado-dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo.**

 **Haru: No pasa nada-dijo el pelinegro volviendo a la normalidad sus ojos azul marino volvieron a brillar.**

 **Makoto: ¿Y vas a nadar?-dijo el castaño sonriendo divertido ya que conocía mucho a su amigo de la infancia por su adición por el agua pero de pronto…**

 **Aka: AUXILIO…**

 **El castaño escucho el grito y mira a la reja donde está la enorme piscina donde practicaban, se notaba que alguien estaba nadando o lo contario…**

 **Aka: AUXILIO…**

 **Haru: Tsk-chasqueo la lengua con molestia esa chica es escandalosa.**

 **Makoto: Pero si es…-el castaño se acerca un poco más apartando con suavidad a su amigo, reconocía esa voz- Aka-chan- se va corriendo directo a la reja abriéndola rápido, y sé que das paralizado por que ve a su amiga ahogándose.**

 **Aka: AUXILIO… MAKOTO-KUN-dijo la peli-purpura sumergiéndose por que casi no tenía fuerza.**

 **Makoto: Aka-chan- vuelve a reaccionar se quita los zapatos rápido y se tira a la piscina comenzando a nadar para salvar a su amiga que se estaba ahogando.**

 **Haru miraba la escena de verdad no le gustó mucho, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, apretujo sus puños con fuerza asiendo que sangraran sus palmas esa niña debía de desaparecer.**

 **Makoto: ¿Daijōbu? Aka-chan- dijo el castaño sacando a la oji-ámbar de la piscina colocándola en el suelo con cuidado.**

 **Aka: ¡Coff coff!-tose la oji-ámbar- Si-dijo ronca por tragar tanta agua.**

 **Makoto: ¿Cómo es que te caíste?-pregunto extraño el castaño.**

 **Aka: No recuerdo…-dijo la peli-purpura llorando por el susto que se llevó abraza repentino al castaño.**

 **Makoto consolaba a su amiga que estaba realmente asustada, si preguntaba por qué se calló a la piscina, el delfín veía toda la escena sus ojos azules volvieron a oscurecerse odiaba que esa roba-chicos este abrazando al castaño frente suyo, el castaño es amable y bueno debía ser protegido que no merecía ser manchado por escorias como esa, debía hacer algo para mantener a todos lejos de su castaño.**

 **Luego de unos minutos, Makoto acompaño Aka a los vestidores acompañados por un oji-azul sombrío observando el acercamiento que se trae esos dos, después de dos segundos ambos se encontraron una sorpresa Gou y los demás le prepararon una fiesta, la oji-ámbar estaba realmente feliz a pesar que no se ha quitado el miedo de quien fue, el que empujo a la peli-purpura a la piscina.**

 **Todos comenzaron a celebrar hablando de cosas comunes usuales e inusuales, la peli- purpura con timidez se acerca al castaño entregándole una carta, Haru mira a la chica entregándole la carta al castaño sus ojos se afilaron con rabia, al terminar la fiesta todos se despiden regresando a sus respetivos hogares.**

 **Haruka y Makoto caminaban en silencio bueno el castaño estaba hablado de la fiesta, mientras que el delfín solo escucha la voz del castaño de verdad le encantaba oír su voz.**

 **Makoto: Haru-llamo a su amigo- tus manos-dijo el castaño mirando la herida que tiene.**

 **Haru:-el oji-azul mira sus manos que estaba aún sangrado.**

 **Makoto: Te lastimaste- dijo preocupado el castaño tomándole sus manos con delicadeza- están sangrando- saca rápido de su bolso una camisa vieja la rompe y se la venda en la mano de su mejor amigo.**

 **El pelinegro siente las suaves manos del castaño le encantaban aún más al sentir la suave piel de su mejor amigo, Makoto es gentil, formidable, bueno, directo etc. Pero toda la gente lo mira como un pedazo de carne fresca esperando que muerda el anzuelo, el de verdad necesita una protección y pues claro el oji-azul estaría dispuesto en protegerlo y para que estén juntos Haru sonríe en una forma tenebrosa mientras que el castaño están distraído ocupándose de sus manos, de verdad tenía un plan para que el castaño este a su lado.**

 **Makoto: Listo- dijo el oji-verde feliz, Haru mira sus manos estaban bien vendas.**

 **Haru: Arigato- dijo el oji-azul una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **Makoto le devuelve su sonría a su mejor amigo y ambos ascendieron en ir a sus casas pero en un momento Haru se detuvo asiendo que el castaño este lo mire.**

 **Makoto: ¿Sucede algo Haru?-pregunto su amigo con extrañes.**

 **Haru: Puedes acompañarme a mi casa-dijo el oji-azul con una voz algo atemorizante.**

 **Makoto: Ah, claro-asintió el castaño inocente.**

 **(No se sabe que se esperara) ((W)).**

 **El castaño seguía a su mejor amigo a la casa hubo un silencio y un ambiente intenso su mejor amigo estaba callado no decía ninguna palabra hasta que llegarían a la casa del pelinegro, al llegar a la casa del oji-azul ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro.**

 **Haru: Makoto-llamo a su mejor amigo- Quiero decirte algo importante- dijo el oji-azul con ojos serios.**

 **Makoto: ¿Hmm?, ¿es algo malo, Haru-chan?- pregunto el castaño inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado.**

 **Haru:-El oji-azul mira los ojos hermosos verdes del castaño- Makoto, yo… te amo.-dijo el oji-azul con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

 **Makoto: -el castaño estaba en shock estaba escuchando mal… ¿su amigo lo amaba? ¿Lo amaba?- Ha-Haru… yo… yo…-tartamudeo el castaños con nerviosismo no sabe que decir- yo no sé qué decir. Estoy sin palabras… yo…**

 **Haru: Solo puedes decir que si- dijo el oji-azul- di que sí me encantaría estar contigo-Su voz se avía tomado un giro oscuro amenazante haciendo que el castaño le recorría un escalofrió, el oji-azul sonaba enojado… como que no le agradaría un "No" como respuesta, Makoto trago saliva, tratando de mantener la compostura.**

 **Makoto: Haru-chan no sé cómo decirlo yo… yo…-dijo el castaño mirando bajo con nervios porque los ojos azules marinos del pelinegro se les tornaban sombríos- ¿Puedo por favor…? ¿Puedo tener algo de tiempo para pensarlo?**

 **Haru:…-El oji-azul parpadeo varias veces notándose un brillo de furia pero al parpadear dos veces vuelve tener ese brillo normal vio a Makoto bajar la mirada se notaba que sonreía débilmente- Si… Te daré un tiempo para pensarlo…**

 **Makoto: Arigato Haru-chan-sonrió suavemente.**

 **Haru: Ah -El oji-azul suspiro-¿puedes esperarme aquí un momento?-dijo el delfín sacado las llaves de su casa.**

 **Makoto: Hai-dijo el castaño.**

 **En unos momentos, el oji-azul fue directo a su casa buscando algo al llegar a una habitación saca algo metálico que se veía como una sogas el delfín sonrió con malicia ya era hora, mientras que un castaño estaba sentado en la escaleras acariciando un gato blanco, aun estaba pensando en darle una respuesta al oji-azul.**

 **El castaño se voltea y ve a su amigo sonriéndole extrañamente, se levantó rápido no sé si debería irse rápido o quedarse porque en un instante sentía una sensación de miedo que se alejara de su amigo pero no le hiso caso.**

 **Haru: Makoto…-murmuro el oji-azul mirando a su mejor amigo- ¿As pensado en ello?-se refirió la declaración escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.**

 **Makoto: Oh…-dijo el castaño- lo siento Haru-chan aun no lo he pensado… creo que necesito más tiempo- inclino la cabeza en modo de disculpa.**

 **Haru: Ah –Tarareo el oji-azul- Ya veo…**

 **El gato que estaba del lado del castaño, se erizo asiéndole que retrocediera el castaño ve al gato blanco retrocediendo de en ese momento Haru saca el pañuelo y lo moja con una botella con una sustancia llamada cloroformo y aprovecho que su mejor amigo esta distraído, poniéndole el pañuelo en la boca haciendo que se durmiendo y lo hiso el castaño estaba en el suelo junto con el gato.**

 **Haru: -el pelinegro miraba el cuerpo dormido de su Makoto, los ojos azules marinos del pelinegro se oscurecieron con una extraña sonrisa se pone de cuclillas y acaricia la mejilla de su mejor amigo- No te preocupes Makoto, puedes tomar todo el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo- el oji-azul mira el gato blanco gruñéndole sacando sus garra- pero en cuanto a ti-toma el gato con brusquedad y lo degolló bañando la camisa y en la cara de sangre a Haru- te quiero lejos de Makoto.**

 **Después de eso el oji-azul carga al castaño llevándolo dentro de su casa y llevándolo a una habitación oscura que no tenga ventanas en exención que estaba una oculta bajo de unas cajas. Pone con cuidado al castaño y comienza a encadenarlo desde las muñecas hasta los tobillos. El oji-azul sonrió en una forma aterrador por fin tenía a su Makoto todo para él solo.**

 **-Fin del flash-**

 **Makoto: Por favor sáquenme de aquí-grito el castaño sintiendo que le y va a dar un ataque de pánico, porque su amigo lo encerró, acaso solo lo hiso porque quería darle una respuesta encadenarlo y no solo eso Haru tapo los ojos der castaño con un suave pañuelo.**

 **Como es que termino así, debería llamar loco a Haru-chan, pero no se atrevería en pensar en esa manera de su mejor amigo. Siempre vio a Haru-chan como el extraño chico que amaba el agua pero… eso fue antes ahora están obsesionado del castaño, siempre no creyó que su amigo fuera el tipo malo. Su amigo de la infancia ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? Termino sí.**

 **El castaño oyó un crujido suave, acompañado por unos pasos cerrando algo, el oji-verde se tensó comenzando a sudar por el miedo, vacilo con un pequeño grito- ¿H-Haru? ¿E-Eres tú?**

 **No tuvo respuesta pero sintió un suave toque en sus mejillas, eran las manos de Haru el castaño tembló del miedo pero era extraño las manos suaves de su mejor amigo se sentía viscosa y pegajosas ¿Porque?**

 **Makoto: ¿Haru?-repitió el nombre de su amigo con tranquilidad y timidez.**

 **El oji-verde comenzó a oler a pescado cosido, reconoció ese olor era la caballa a la plancha. Por supuesto. Peo avía otro olor que no podía describir de pronto se escuchó los tintineos de los cubiertos, Haru respiro hondo haciendo que el castaño se tensara aún más sintió que los latidos de su corazón aceleraban más rápido, Makoto respiro rápido por el miedo de verdad odiaba que lo ventara de los ojos no podía ver nada. Le tenía miedo la oscuridad casi tanto como el océano.**

 **Haru: Makoto- llamo el oji-azul a su amigo- Come.**

 **Un frio metal en los labios del castaño haciendo que este se exaltara y temblara, el castaño aprieta sus labios, inseguro él no sabe si es caballa o no pero el oji-azul lo saca de la duda.**

 **Haru: Makoto es caballa. Cómela- ordeno el oji-azul con una voz fuerte y áspera.**

 **No tenía que vacilar así que le hiso caso abriendo la boca dejado a Haru que le dé de comer. Al recibir la comida varias vece negó con la cabeza diciendo que no quiere más. Murmuro tímidamente que estaba lleno. Volvió a oír los tintineos de los cubiertos y un gran suspiro de Haru.**

 **Haru: Así que, Makoto ¿ya tienes una respuesta?-dijo el oji-azul con una voz de esperanza**

 **Makoto:-el castaño dio una mueca de dolor por que las cadenas le apretaban las muñecas y todavía no lo ha pensado en la declaración de su amigo, bajo su cabeza con tristeza.**

 **Haru: No lo has pensado- gruño el oji-azul dejando saber a la orca lo furioso que estaba. Hau nunca gruñía de esa forma, especialmente hacia Makoto.**

 **Makoto: -La piel clara del castaño se erizo del miedo como si estuviera sumergido en el océano en una noche ventosa- Haru… me estas asustando- murmuro el castaño- por lo menos quítame la venda de los ojos para que pueda verte.**

 **Hubo un momento de silencio excepto por el sonido de la respiración nerviosa del castaño, Haru soltó otro suspiro y comienza a quitarle la venda de los ojos a su orca dejándolo ver. En el momento que lo hizo, Makoto había deseado que estuviera devuelta a la oscuridad, ya que este se sentía mucho, mucho peor.**

 **Haru miro a su castaño con sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo, la orca le sonrió tratando de calmarse pero no podía porque abre los ojos como platos por el terror porque ve a su amigo machando de sangre, su cara y su camisa hasta su cabello oscuro. El olor de la sangre invadió las fosas nasales del castaño tratando de no gritar y mucho menos vomitar. Negó con la cabeza y mira a su amigos a pesar que los labios del castaño e cayeron una gotas de sangre en sus labio comenzando a saborear la sangre se sentía asqueroso, el olor era tan fuerte, el delfín se puso de cuclillas sosteniendo la mano atada el de orbes verdes con cuidado.**

 **Makoto: H-Haru-comenzando a llorar por el temor que le tenía a su mejor amigo- ¿Qu… que… es esto?- chillo el castaño conteniendo el llanto.**

 **Haru: Lo hice por nosotros, para que pudiéramos vivir juntos, felices- dijo el pelinegro con persistencia- pensé en ti, Makoto.**

 **Makoto: - las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos tratando de salir- ¿De quién es esa sangre? ¿De quién es esa sangre?- pregunto en voz baja.**

 **Haru: -el pelinegro mira a otro lado con los ojos entrecerrados – Makoto, no me odies ¿de acuerdo? Lo hice por nosotros.**

 **Makoto: ¿De quién es la sangre?**

 **Haru: Lo hice por ti, para nuestra felicidad.**

 **Makoto: ¿Es alguien del club de natación?**

 **Haru: No debería importarte lo que he hecho o quien le pertenece esa sangre.**

 **Makoto: No puede ser, Haru no me digas…-se queda paralizado.**

 **Haru: Te amo Makoto, es lo único que importa- dijo el oji-azul mirando al castaño temblando.**

 **Makoto: No –grito el castaño haciendo que el pelinegro inmuto- ¡¿Necesito saber de quién es de esa sangre?!-exigió.**

 **Haru le dio una bofetada al castaño, haciendo que callera al suelo makoto respiro sintiendo el golpe que le propino el pelinegro en su mejilla le dejo la marca, los orbes verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.**

 **Makoto: Haru…- dijo el castaño con una voz áspera y quebrada.**

 **Haru:-Se pone de cuclillas agarrando el hombro del castaño atrayéndolo hacia él, abrazándolo y susurrándole "Discúlpame, discúlpame" "Todo estará bien. Te prometo que te cuidare ahora en adelante".**

 **Makoto solo lloro, sin saber nada, solo quería irse a casa.**


	2. Sentimientos filosos y purpura borrada

**Rin Narra:** _¿Dónde estás? Ya ha pasado 5 semanas que no se de ti, espero que no te haya pasado nada, llame a tus padres me han dicho que se fueron de viaje junto con tus hermanos sin saber de ti, pensaron que estas en la casa de Haru pero no es así, con los sentimientos que siempre los he tenido ocultados por mucho tiempo desearía volver a verte, mi hermana menor, Nagisa y Rei están preocupados por ti hasta yo que siempre te he amado en secreto mientras que tu no lo sabes, ¿porque?... Te amo, Makoto._

 **En la residencia Nanase.**

 **En el cuarto oscuro, avía un castaño en el suelo con los brazos alzados y atados en un tubo de agua para que no pueda escapar, sus tobillos también estaba atados, no podía hacer nada no podía escapar estaba atrapado, el castaño ha estado llorando 2 días, sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados por tanto llorar hasta la vendas que tenía amarado en sus ojos estaba empapadas, no podía creerlo su mejor amigo que siempre ha estado con él desde que eran pequeños lo haya enserado.**

 **Ya ha pasado 5 semanas o algo así, no hubo señales que las personas más importantes para él lo estén buscando, me pregunto cómo estarán los demás ¿Preocupados? ¿Mis padres saben que desaparecí?, quien sabe estoy preocupado temo por la vida de mis amigos rezo por ellos que no les pase nada.**

 **En Samezuka.**

 **En una habitación bien ordenada, en una litera avía un muchacho acostado. Alto (1,77 cm) con cabello semi-largo, de color rojo. Tiene los ojos rojos y unos dientes de tiburón. Llevaba puesto una playera sin mangas, pantalones negros, era una pijama para caballeros su nombre es Rin Matsuoka edad 17 años.**

 **Estaba mirando el techo oscuro, pensando en su amigo que avía desaparecido ya ha pasado 5 semanas y aun no dieron señales si, Makoto está vivo, suspiro con pesadez de verdad le avía afectado mucho en la desaparición de su amigo.**

 **Rin: …-Toma su teléfono que estaba cerca de su almohada y ve en la pantalla una antigua fotografía el junto con Makoto cuando eran niños en primaria rio un poco al recordar eso, siempre cuando era pequeño trataba de acercársele para decláramele- Makoto…**

 **-Flash-**

 **En la escuela primaria, todos los niños se fueron a jugar porque era la hora de receso, en otra parte del parque estaba un castaño jugando con su mejor amigo en los columpios, en el abogan estaba escondido un pelirrojo embelesando la bella sonrisa del castaño sus mejillas estaban rojas, trago saliva y sale de su escondite hiéndase a donde está el castaño.**

 **Rin: T-Tachibana-llamo el pelirrojo con nerviosismo.**

 **Makoto: ¿Sucede algo Matsuoka?-dijo el castaño mirándolo al pelirrojo.**

 **Rin: Q-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo el pelirrojo como casi gritando.**

 **El pelinegro miraba al pelirrojo con indiferencia que es lo que tramara, ¿Por qué quiere hablar con su amigo? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?**

 **Makoto: Hai-se levanta sacudiéndose por detrás por que los columpios estaban sucios y sigue a su compañero dejando solo aun Haruka molesto.**

 **Detrás de la escuela, el pelirrojo se detuvo y mira al frente del castaño con ojos brillantes, suspiro profundo, el castaño miraba al pequeño tiburón suspirando inclino la cabeza con extrañes porque están de tras la escuela.**

 **Rin: Tachibana-dijo el pelirrojo casi gritando asiendo que este diera un salto por el susto que se llevó.**

 **Makoto: S-Si-miro a su compañeros con la cabeza inclinada.**

 **Rin: nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos, en las clases ¿cierto?-mirando al castaño con las mejillas teñidas en rojo.**

 **Makoto: Ha-Hai-asintió el castaño con timidez.**

 **Rin: He-He tenido un fuerte sentimiento hacia ti que a no puedo ocultarlo- con rapidez toma los hombros de Makoto y lo acerco aún más, sus narices estaban cerca se podía sentir el aliento suave del castaño mientras que este sentía el aliento salvaje del pelirrojo se sentía extraño- Tachibana… No… Makoto. Te amo-finalmente termino en decirle la verdad sin más Rin hiso desaparecer esa distancias en sus narices logrando besarlo en los labios.**

 **Makoto se quedó en shock, no podía apartar al pelirrojo que ahora lo está besando se sentía extraño y cálido a la vez, mientras el pelirrojo estaba besando al castaño abre su ojo derecho en unas distancias se veía aun Haruka con una mirada desconcertante viendo la escena en sus propios ojos, los orbes azules se nublaron volviéndose oscuros sin vida.**

… **.**

 **-Fin del flash-**

 **¿: Rin-sempai, Rin-sempai- de repente en la puerto sale una persona energética y feliz llamando a Rin, este lo mira con fastidio peguntándose ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?**

 **¿: M-Momo-san no entres así sin tocar la puerta- de tras de la persona energética aparece otro muchacho era un poco bajito que el otro.**

 **El primero era un muchacho alto (1,72 cm), delgado, piel clara, cabello rojo de una manera desordenada y recta, sus ojos son de un color de amarillo oro, es alrededor de la altura promedio para un chico de su edad, ya que se demuestra que es más alto que el otro chico, su nombre es Momotaro Mikoshiba edad 16 años.**

 **El otro muchacho es alto (1,68 cm menor más bien), delgado, piel clara, cabello corto gris con flequillo recto, ojos color azul cielo, en la mejilla cerca de su ojos tiene un pequeño lunar negro, su cara se notaba sonrojada estaba avergonzado su nombre es Nitori Aiichiro edad 16 años.**

 **Rin: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- se levanta y mira a los dos individuos.**

 **Momo: es que Nitori-sempai y yo te tenemos una noticia-dijo el oji-amarillo con ojos brillosos de la emoción y se notaba en sus mejillas un pequeño sonrojo- Nitori-sempai y yo somos novios.**

 **Nitori: Momo-san-dijo el peli-gris avergonzado con la cara extremadamente roja como un tomate.**

 **Rin: ¿Eh?-miro a los dos con la cabeza inclinada estaba escuchando bien, caso Momotaro se le declaro a Aii parpadeo dos veces- puedes volverlos a decir.**

 **Momo: Que Nitori-sempai y yo somos novios-dijo el oji-amarillo con una risa embobada.**

 **Rin:…-El pelirrojo esbozo un sonrisa- Jajajaja- dio una carcajada y se acercó a ambos agarrándoles ambos hombros- Oe Ai, no sabía que te gustaba a Mikochiba y tu-mirando a Momo- como lograste que Ai se figue en ti.**

 **Nitori: R-Rin-sempai por favor no preguntes eso-dijo nerviosos el peli-gris.**

 **Rin: Oe no tienes que avergonzarte-dijo el pelirrojo animando a su Kohai desde lo ascendieron a capitán, Nitori ha estado cuidándolo mucho tiempo eso lo considero como su hermano menor.**

 **¿: ¿Avergonzarse de Que?- aparece de la puerta otro muchacho que era más alto que Rin era el mismo tamaño de Makoto.**

 **Es un muchacho alto (1,85 cm), delgado, piel clara, fornido con el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro, ojos verdes azulado caído y por lo general con una expresión facial grave. Su nombre es Yamazaki Sosuke edad 18 años.**

 **Rin: Sosuke, ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo que estaba bien arreglado.**

 **Sosuke: Estaba en una cita con tu hermana-dijo el oji-azul oscuro- pero no me cambien el tema- a camino y se sienta en la cama- ¿Quién esta avergonzado?- pregunto el pelinegro con una mirada interrogante a sus amigos.**

 **Momo: Que Nitori y yo somos novios-dijo el oji-amarillo con simpleza dándole una boba sonrisa.**

 **Nitori: ¡Mamo-san!- miro a su pareja avergonzado.**

 **Yamazaki se levantó y le pone una mano en la cabeza de Nitori acariciándole con delicadeza dándoles una sonrisa honesta.**

 **Sosuke: Felicitaciones -dijo feliz el pelinegro.**

 **Momo: Arigato Yamazaki-sempai-dijo el oji-amarillo mientras que el peli-gris se sonrojo de la vergüenza.**

 **Después de eso ambos se fueron dejando solos a Yamazaki y Rin.**

 **Rin: ¿Con que una cita con Gou?-mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara.**

 **Sosuke: Cállate-mirando a otro lado con las mejillas rojas.**

 **Rin: ¿Y cómo les fue?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo con preocupación.**

 **Sosuke: Preocupada aun-dijo el pelinegro mirando el piso, desde que él y Gou comenzaron a salir, la pelirroja a estado inquieta por la desaparición de su compañero de clases Tachibana Makoto, era el amigo de Rin y de Nanase- ¿Todavía no te han dado señales si aparecio?-mirando a su amigo.**

 **Rin: No-respondió el pelirrojo con preocupación y tristeza- Llame Nagisa y me dijo que aún no lo han encontrado.-se sienta en la silla- espero que este bien.**

 **Sosuke: ¿Su familia sabe que ha desaparecido?**

 **Rin: No. Rei y Gou no se atrevieron a decirles a los padres de Makoto que ha desaparecido-dijo el pelirrojo tocándose la frente- Me he enterado que ellos se fueron de vacaciones y le dejaron la casa solo para Makoto.**

 **Sosuke: Rin debería rendirte-dijo el pelinegro con preocupación y a la vez frustración- El no volverá aparecerá.**

 **Rin: NO DIGAS TONTERIA-Grito el pelirrojo con rabia- no puedo dejar de buscarlo-se levanta frustrado.**

 **Sosuke: pero si sigues así, solo llegaras a enfermarte-dijo respondiendo con frialdad a su amigo.**

 **Rin: No sabes cómo me siento-respondió el pelirrojo con molestia- No dejare de buscar a Makoto.**

 **Sosuke: ¿Dime porque lo haces?**

 **Rin: Porque yo lo amo-respondió el pelirrojo.**

 **Sosuke: Y tú crees que Tachibana estaría feliz si te vieras en este estado-se levanta.**

 **Era cierto lo que dice Yamazaki, Rin no volvió a practicar en el agua, durante un mes completo, no ha estado comiendo bien durante días, solo se quedaba en su habitación llorando y rezando que no le pase nada a Tachibana.**

 **Rin: Tú no sabes nada-susurro el pelirrojo tapando sus ojos con sus mechones de cabello rojos dejando caer una lagrima.**

 **Sosuke: ¿Crees que llorar te traería de regreso a Tachibana?-dijo el pelinegro con seriedad- El estaría triste si te viera así.-se dirige la puerta- No pierdas la Fe.-sale de la habitación dejando solo aun Rin sorprendido.**

 **En los pasillos, Sosuke estaba caminando en silencio se detiene un segundo recodando lo que paso en la cita de Yamazaki y de Gou.**

 **-Flash-**

 **Gou: Sniff… Sniff… ¿No sé qué es lo que debo hacer?-Dijo llorando la pelirroja abrazando a su novio.**

 **Sosuke: Gou.**

 **Gou: como la… manager es mi deber…. Sniff… era mi deber de cuidar a… mis amigos…**

 **Sosuke: No es tu culpa-brozándola fuerte consolándola.**

 **Gou: Si lo es… Makoto-… sempai desapareció-dijo llorando aferrándose aún más al pecho de su novio,**

 **-Fin del Flash-**

 **Yamazaki golpea la pared y se tapa la cara con su antebrazo, de verdad le dolia mucho ver a su novia herida así.**

 **Sosuke: Tachibana-Menciono al desaparecido- Espero que sigas con vida.**

 **En la residencia Nanase.**

 **En el cuarto oscuro, estaba un castaño llorando sin consuelo, no podía escapar ni siquiera podía moverse, ha estado llorando durante una hora la venda que traía en sus ojos estaba empapada de lágrimas, no podía hacer nada, Haru no hacía nada en casa además de comer, dormir y bañarse, la casa de Haru tenía unas varias habitaciones que nadie las ocupaba ni siquiera un huésped, la habitación que eligió el oji-azul tuvo que ser esta la más oscura.**

 **El castaño trato de respirar y calmarse pero no lo podía evitar derramar lágrimas de verdad está realmente asustado, no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo que estaba todo cubierto de sangre, ¿Porque? Su amigo de la infancia que ha crecido con él durante mucho tiempo se haya cambiado por completo a otra persona ¿Cómo es que Haru se ha transformado de esta manera? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? O… ¿es que Haru siempre fue así desde pequeños? ¿Ocultándole su personalidad para que no se diera cuenta?**

 **Aun así se estaba peguntando de ¿Por qué Haru estaba cubierto de sangre? De ¿Quién le pertenecía esa sangre? ¿A caso su mejor amigo ha matado a alguien? ¿Cuántas personas asesino? No importaba cuantas veces se preguntaba él nunca te dará una respuesta, pero el castaño aun se preocupaba por Haru, como un mejor amigo lo aria pero… es absolutamente aterrador de él… él no sabe de cómo se sentía.**

 **De repente se escucha un suave crujido que hiso alterar al castaño haciendo que se congele, él sabe dónde pertenecía ese ruido era de una puerta abriéndose. Eso significaba que…. Haru está dentro de la habitación con él, la orca empezó a temblar porque el delfín cerró la puerta comenzó a caminar con paso pesado y penosos acercándose al castaño, Makoto comen hiperventilar.**

 **Makoto: H-Haru- repitió el nombre de su amigo alejándose del ruido- P-Por favor… por favor… no… Haru… yo… yo…- el oji-verde sentía los dedos del delfín rosándole sus mejillas con mayor suavidad.**

 **La orca suspiro aliviado los dedos de Haru estaban fríos, secos no estaban pegajosos, ni mojados, parecía que no ha matado a nadie en estos momentos.**

 **Haru comenzó en acariciarle la mejilla derecha del castaño, el delfín mira los ojos vendados de castaño y nota que las vendas estaban empapadas de lágrimas, el oji-verde se removía tratando de zafarse del agarre de Haruka pero no podía ya que el oji-azul lo tenía bien sujetado el mentón del mayor tratando de quitarla la vista a su mejor amigo.**

 **Haru: Makoto…-susurro el oji-azul- has estado llorando-dijo con voz baja.**

 **Makoto: Haru, tengo miedo- el castaño gimió con sinceridad- Tu y yo somos los mejores amigos ¿verdad? No necesitamos hacer esto, por favor, Haru, déjame ir- dijo rogándole a su amigo solloza mente- Te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre esto, por favor Haru.**

 **Hubo un momento de silencio ambos jóvenes no dijeron nada pero uno se le ocurrió romper el silencio.**

 **Haru: Todavía me vez como un "mejor amigo" ¿eh?- murmuro el oji-azul.**

 **Makoto:…-el castaño Trago saliva, temía por decir eso en estos momentos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Haru?**

 **El de orbes azules toma los hombros de la orca y lo atrae hacia el dándole un abrazo, el oji- verde se estremeció del miedo, Haru abrazaba al oji-verde enterrando sus cabeza en su hombro (Ósea Quiere decir que Haru abraza a Makoto posesivamente). El mayor se sentía aliviado mientras sentía el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. No parecía sentirse húmedo o el molesto olor a sangre, el no avía matado a nadie, todos estaban a salvo por ahora.**

 **El delfín se quedaba en silencio abrazando al castaño, en unos minutos el pelinegro acariciaba la espalda del mayor incluyendo que también acariciaba sus suaves cabellos castaños como si fuera una mascota.**

 **Haru: -Se acerca al castaño- No te preocupes yo te enseñare a amar, como yo te amo a ti-susurro en el oído del castaño acariciándole la cabeza, dándole un beso en la mejilla, le dio otro y otro más.**

 **El pelinegro no hacía nada más que solo se dedicaba a besar en cada parte del mayor dejándole unas marcas en el cuello, Makoto negó con la cabeza tratando de alejarse del pelinegro lejos de él.**

 **Makoto: Haru… no. Por favor… Detente- dijo el castaño rogando y llorando a pesar que tenía las vendas en sus ojos.**

 **Haru no le hiso caso y solo prosiguió en besarle el cuello de su castaño, era inútil no podía zafarse del pelinegro estaba atado, se estremecía porque sentía los labios del menor recorriendo su cuello el oji-verde rogaba que pare. Tan solo decirle que pare también era inútil solo quería que lo dejara tranquilo, el castaño lloraba que su mejor amigo lo dejara tranquilo.**

 **Makoto: Ah- el castaño grito por qué sintió un agudo dolor en su cuello.**

 **El oji-verde podía sentir los labios húmedos del pelinegro recorriendo su cuello lamiéndolo como si fuera un dulce, avía una sensación de escozor en el cuello del mayor, se sentí un poco de dolor al voltear la cabeza, La realización de lo que Haru había hecho con él, hizo que Makoto jadear en voz alta, girando la cabeza en la dirección que él oyó a Haru gruñir victoriosamente.**

 **Haru: Este es tu primer mordisco de amor ¿no? Esto demuestras que eres mío ahora-dijo el oji-azul con una voz confiada y arrogante.**

 **Makoto: -el castaño negro con la cabeza- No- las lágrimas todavía fluyeron en sus ojos y aun sentía el olor a sangre que invadía sus fosas nasales- ¡No Haru! ¡No! Por favor, no más de esto yo… ¡yo no puedo! ¡No más!-suplico llorando tratando que su amigo lo escuchara.**

 **Pero hizo mal, el de orbes azules mira a su castaño rogándole que lo deje ir pero no se lo permitió, le da una fuerte bofetada haciendo que la venda se llera en el suelo y que el cuello del castaño volteara la herida que tenía en el cuello del castaño se estiro haciendo que este gritara de dolor agonizando y temblando.**

 **Haru: Makoto hagas esto más difícil-dijo el oji-azul con una voz de que no me arrepiento.**

 **Makoto: Por favor Haru… yo… yo quiero ver a todos de nuevo, ¡me quiero ir a casa! Quiero saber cómo está mi familia, el club de natación… quiero ver a todos- el castaño miro al oji-azul con ojos suplicante llenos de lágrimas esperando que el delfín tenga un poco de piedad en él.**

 **Haru: -el oji-azul parpadeo varia vece haciendo que sus ojos azules volvieran a brillar- Está bien Makoto. Voy a dejar que veas a alguien…-se levanta pero sin dejar nada le acaricia la cabeza al castaño y se va dejando a un castaño solo en la aviación.**

 **No se sabe si debería estar feliz o asusto porque tenía un mal presentimiento.**

 **En los pasillos en su casa el castaño fue a su habitación sacando una ropa negra, se quita la ropa de casa y se pone la ropa negra, era una franela negra junto con una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros y se pone unos guantes negros.**

 **Sale de la habitación tomando un paraguas porque estaba lloviendo fuerte en una esquina de la sala ve la mochila del castaño recordó cuando era el cumpleaños de Aka le avía dado una carta de amor a su castaño.**

 **Toma la mochila, la abre sacando la carta que estaba toda arrugada por el pequeño incidente que tuvo en la piscina, Haru rompe el sobre y demostrando una nota que comenzó a leer al terminar de leer sonrió macabramente ahora ya sabe que es lo que hará con esa perra, sale de la casa con el paraguas y prosiguió con su plan.**

 **En alguna parte de la calle, una peli-purpura estaba caminando acompañada por otra chica, esa chica es alta (1,58 cm), delgada, pechos copa B, piel clara, tiene el pelo de color naranja amarronado estilo en un moño alto, ojos de color azul turquesa, llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto se llama Chigusa Hanamura edad 16 años.**

 **Ambas estaban caminado solas parecían que acabaran de llegar del instituto, la peli-purpura esta con versando tranquilamente con la peli-naranja pero a pesar se sentía triste porque ambas se enteraron que el capitán del club de natación ha desaparecido.**

 **Aka estaba triste después de que fue su cumpleaños no ha vuelto a ver al castaño durante 5 semanas quería saber cómo estaría si ha leído la carta que le dio en su cumpleaños.**

 **Hana: Bueno aquí me retiro Aka-chan-dijo la peli-naranja dándole la espalda- ¿Segura que estarás bien?**

 **Aka: Um –asintió la peli-purpura dándole una sonrisa a su amiga- Gou-chan no pudo acompañarnos porque estaba ocupada. Estaré bien se los prometo- también dándole la espalda a su amiga- te veo mañana.**

 **Hana: Hai-dijo la peli-naranja en coro yéndose a su casa.**

 **Aka comienza a caminar tranquilamente, en la esquina de su casa, hay un callejón al que ella mira y ve una silueta de un hombre no muy alto, entre las sombras. La peli-purpura no le presto mucha atención y siguió con su camino ignorándolo por completo.**

 **Al llegar a la casa abre la puerta entra y la cierra, luego se dirigiéndose a su habitación, se quita la ropa tomo una toalla y se mete en la ducha, después de salir de la ducha se viste para bajar hacer la cena.**

 **Se está vistiendo la peli-purpura y de repente se va la luz, ella baja a revisar el suiche pero siente que alguien la está observando fríamente, se da la vuelta mientras que su asesino se esconde entre las sombras ella no presto mucha atención mientras baja al sótano deprisa.**

 **Mientras que ella arregla el suiche, vuelve a sentir que alguien la está mirando fríamente un poco asustada alumbra el sótano con su linterna, mientras que el asesino se esconde y no lo ve, ella ya asustada rápidamente intenta arreglar el suiche la ventana del sótano se abre por el fuerte viento la peli-purpura da un salto del susto porque la ventana estaba cerca del suiche y entra el agua.**

 **Luego su asesino se acerca a ella, con un cuchillo afilado y frio acercándose a su cuello con el cuchillo acaricia el cuello ya muy asustada la peli-purpura y pálida no pudo moverse, luego su asesino muy fríamente le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda.**

 **La oji-ámbar ya con el cuchillo en la espalda mira hacia tras lentamente, y ve la cara de su asesino quedándose en shock al ver quien era su asesino.**

 **Aka: Na-Nana… Nanase-…san-dijo la peli-purpura cayendo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados dejando salir un suspiro que eso significaba que ya murió.**

 **Haru: Jajaja-el oji-azul comenzó a reírse- Jajajajajaja- esta vez fue una carcajada que nunca ni sus amigo, ni en el mismo makoto avían escuchado al de orbes azules reírse así como un psicópata- Esto es tu culpa-dijo el pelinegro mientras reía mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Aka- Si no te hubieras fijado en mi Makoto esto no te hubieses pasado. Jajaja.**

 **El oji-azul toma el mentón de Aka que todavía está sangrando, de verdad lo avía hecho, mato a la chica que le robaría a su Makoto estaba feliz y no se arrepienta para nada aún recuerda ver leído la carta de la peli-purpura.**

 **-Flash-**

 **Carta.**

 **Para: Makoto.**

 **De: Aka-chan.**

 **Makoto-kun, Me gustas, sé que es un poco atrevido de mi parte al escribirte una carta, pero quería que fuera especial solo para ti, desde que estabas en el instituto siempre te admiraba, me gustaba mucho cuando estabas feliz o cuando sonríe, pero aun así te veía adorable y tierno, eres amable, atento, serio y comprensivo, yo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre así que…**

 **Te amo Makoto-kun**

 **-Fin del flash-**

 **Haru: Jajaja-al recordar eso se rio aún más tapándose los ojos que le salían lagrimas por tanto reírse- Tantos hombres que avían en el instituto tuviste que fijarte en mi Makoto, eres estúpida-dijo el pelinegro abofeteando la cara de Aka (Que está muerta).**

 **El pelinegro se calmó y vuelve a tomar el cuchillo cortándole un mechón del cabello purpura de Aka, lo guarda en su bolcillo, se levanta y tomas sus cosas dejando el cuerpo sin vida de la joven abandonando la casa de una vez, dirigiéndose a su casa donde está su Makoto.**

 **En la residencia Nanase en el cuarto oscuro.**

 **El castaño estaba sentado meciéndose tratando se de calmar, tenía un mal presentimiento una sensación de miedo se le clavo en la mente del castaño.**

 **Makoto:** _Acaso… Haru…_ **-Pensó el oji-verde con temor.**

 **La puerta se abre mostrando aun Haru con la ropa negra cubierta de sangre y maloliente, el castaño al mirar eso se aterro mucho.**

 **Makoto: Ha-Haru… por favor… no…-el castaño se quedó sin aliento. No puede ser cierto… solo salió por un minuto ¿Cómo puede ser posible?**

 **Haru: Todo lo que hago, es por ti, Makoto- dijo el pelinegro con calidez.**

 **Makoto: ¡Haru… esa sangre… tu…!- la voz del castaño se elevaba aun estado de pánico.**

 **Haru: Sin embargo, la única cosa que no puedo dejar, es que esas personas te alejen de mi- la voz cálida del pelinegro se estaba derritiendo y volviéndose fría.**

 **Makoto: Pero yo siempre he estado con todos ellos ¿Cómo pueden alejarme ti?-dijo el castaño inestable.**

 **Haru: Todo y va bien en la escuela intermedia y secundaria, todo era perfecto- Haru comenzó a hablar de su niñez- siempre estábamos juntos, nadie, ni siquiera tu familia se interpusieron entre nosotros. Fue genial… hasta que Nagisa regreso- la voz del oji-azul estaba helada ahora- cuando Nagisa regreso, todos empezaron a invadir nuestras vidas, Nagisa, Rei, Gou… hasta Aka… solo… tantos intrusos en nuestra vidas…- el oji-azul se desvaneció por un momento, dejando que el recuerdo fluyera en su mente, haciendo que sus ojos se llenen de ira- ellos nos están separando, nos están dividiendo… no. Eso no se los permitía- el pelinegro se tranquiliza y mira al castaño que estaba temblando- Te estoy protegiendo, protegiéndonos, así que nunca estaremos separados.**

 **Makoto: Nunca vamos a estar separados, ellos no lo harían… Haru, nunca conseguirán entre nosotros- dijo insistente el castaño.**

 **Haru:-el pelinegro fulmina la mirada hacia su Makoto- No Makoto, ellos son demasiados agradables para tu gusto, tú no puedes ver la oscuridad en ellos, pero yo si- el pelinegro suspira, frotándose la cabeza, como si todo esto le había dado un dolor de cabeza- Empecé con ella que sería más probable que te robaría, la que podía a verte enamorado de sus encantos femeninos.**

 **Makoto: ¿Q-Que?- el castaño tartamudeo, no le gustaba el tono frio repentino de Haru. El pelinegro se agacho delante del castaño, extendió su mano para sostener a Makoto, apretando suavemente asegurándole que no se mueva. El castaño mira a Haru, el castaño comenzó a salirle lágrimas en sus ojos- Haru…**

 **Haru: Lo siento, Makoto. Pero esta es la única manera para que seamos libres, juntos- susurro el pelinegro, sacando en su bolcillo un mechón de cabello de color purpura, el castaño miro el objeto horrorizado.**

 **El castaño lo mira durante un momento, sin palabra. Sus ojos eran nulos, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.**

 **Haru: Si te hace sentir mejor, yo lo hare saber que ella murió en poco tiempo. Yo la sorprendí mientras entre en su casa.**

 **Makoto: No- el castaño se ahogó- por favor dime que esto es una broma.**

 **Haru: No avía nadie alrededor, y ella no esperaba mucho. No creía que yo estaba actuando sospechoso. Era fácil de domarla.**

 **Makoto había empezado a llorar, gimiendo en voz baja mientras se balancea hacia atrás y adelante diciendo se en su mente que esto es un sueño un muy mal sueño. Haru abraza al castaño, acariciando su cabello castaño de una manera espeluznante pero reconfortante. La pobre orca no opuso resistencia, que estaba demasiado ocupado con las intensas emociones corriendo a través de él en este momento.**

 **Haru: Su final llego rápido, tanto sin dolor como pude- murmuro, acariciando el cuello de su castaño- no te preocupes, Makoto. Ahora estas a salvo, a salvo de todos ellos.**

 **Makoto: ¡No… no, no, no!- dijo el castaño lamentándose- tu… ¡tú la mataste! Ella… ¡Ella era nuestra amiga!**

 **Haru: ¡Ella trataba de aléjate de mí! ¡Yo no iba dejarte con ella! ¡Yo te salve de ella!- la voz de Haru comenzó a levantarse cuando se separa de un aterrado castaño - ¿Entiendes, Makoto? Todos los que conoces, les saludan con una sonrisa! Se les hace pensar que tienen la oportunidad de ser tuyo! Para que te alejen de mí! Eres demasiado amable Makoto, ¡dejas que todo el mundo te quiera y te amé pero velo al contario yo solo puedo amarte! ¡Solo yo, nadie más!**

 **Makoto había podido dejar de llorar por Aka-chan y fue capaz de enfrentarse a Haru con un sudor frío que gotea en la frente. Se apretó más en su esquina, deseando poder desaparecer o volver a cuando nada de esto había comenzado, quería volver al pasado cuando ambos eran amigos.** **No le gustaba este nuevo Haru, oró por su abuelito para que alguien lo salve.**

 **Haru:- el pelinegro estaba calmado, respira profundo y mira a su makoto- Sabes Makoto. A mí… me encanta el agua, pero si tuviera que elegir entre él y tú… no sé cuándo esto sucedió, porque el pasado me habría dicho el agua... pero... Tú...-el delfín miró con esos ojos azules chispeantes- yo te elijo a ti.**

 **Nota: Quiere decir que Haru ha estado eligiendo el agua y a Makoto, como si fuera un triángulo amoroso, al final de la votación haru termino eligiendo al castaño.**

 **Makoto: H-Haru… yo… yo- murmuro el castaño horrorizado- Yo… yo… siempre cuidaba de ti… pero- se lamenta- Por favor no más asesinatos… no más… muertes y mentiras.**

 **Haru: ¿Metira?- levanto una ceja el pelinegro.**

 **Makoto: -Respiro hondo- Tú estabas mintiendo, cuando dijiste que "Puede morir sin dolor y rápidamente" ¿No?- dijo el castaño con una voz vibrante- ¡Me di cuenta! Tu… tú la hiciste sufrir.**

 **Haru: -Parpadeo, pero luego se echó a reír- Me conoces demasiado bien, Makoto- se levantó y se fue sin embargo se detuvo y mira a su makoto- Te voy a traeré caballa más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora descansa – con eso, Haru deja a la orca solo.**

 **Makoto se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos antes de que finalmente dejara escapar sus lágrimas comenzado a llorar con dolor que estaba atrapado, su mejro amigo jamás lo dejaría ir.**

 **En los pasillos de la casa, Haru fue a la cocina tomando un vaso con agua pensando en lo divertido de a ver matado a Aka Haruno.**

 **Haru:** _Él es mío y solo mío, nadie más está autorizado en amarlo. Sus ojos solo pueden verme a mí. Su bondad solo será recibida por mí… Él es mío… todo mío. Y si alguien lo toca lo mato._


	3. Búsqueda de la muerte y Flores muertas

**Free! (Haruxmako) Piensa rápido cap. 3- La búsqueda de la muerte y Flores marchitadas.**

 **Haru/Ura narra:** _Lo siento, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, no voy a perder a la persona a quien amo y mucho menos dejarlos con "Esos" que intentan robármelo, matare al quien se atreva a llevárselo, Makoto es mío y solo mío._

 **En un departamento del segundo piso, en una habitación estaba un peli-azul sentado en su cama hablando por teléfono, veamos.**

 **Rei: Nagisa-kun tranquilízate-dijo el oji-morado escuchando los sollozos gritos de su novio.**

 **Nagisa/en el celular:** _Pero es la única solución, tenemos que ir a buscarlo todos. Si digo a todos me refiero a Rin-chan, Gou-chan, Ai-chan, Momo-chan, Sou-chan, Hana-chan y Haru-chan._

 **Es cierto, durante estas 5 semanas se enteraron que el capitán del club de natación ha desaparecido misteriosamente, esa noticia altero mucho a los miembros del club, el día de la desaparición fue el cumpleaños de su compañera Aka Haruno que por misteriosamente nadie ha sabido de ella durante estas 3 semanas, todos pensaron que desapareció. Chigusa Hanamura y Gou han estado buscándola por 6 días y no se han demostrado señales que si apareció, esto es misterioso.**

 **Nagisa/en el celular:** _ **De todos modos, llame a todos para avisarles que nos veríamos mañana.**_

 **Rei: ¿A qué hora estaremos ahí?**

 **Nagisa/En el celular:** _ **A las 6 pm, tengo que colgar ya es muy tarde. Te quiero Rei-chan.**_

 **Rei: Y yo a ti.**

 **Ambos cuelgan y se fueron a dormir mañana será un día muy pesado, solo costal que busque a su amigo y a la chica rezando a que no les pasen nada.**

 **Samezuka.**

 **En la habitación de Rin.**

 **El pelirrojo estaba secándose el cabello con la toalla que traía puesta al salir del baño, se sienta en la litera de abajo, mirando el celular porque su energético amigo le acaba de enviar un mensaje, al leerlo se sorprende.**

 **Mensaje:**

 **De: Nagisa.**

 **Rin-chan, Mañana en la noche a las 6 pm, realizaremos la búsqueda.**

 **Al terminar de leer ve a su Sousuke abriendo la puerta entrando a la habitación, en su mano derecha tenía el celular sujetado firmemente.**

 **Sousuke: También te llego-mirando a su amigo con una expresión seria.**

 **Rin: Hai- pone su teléfono en la cama- Espero que sea mañana.**

 **Sousuke: Eso espero- se sienta en la silla- Ese Tachibana si le gusta que todos se preocupen-suspiro de cansancio.**

 **Rin: No te quejes-mirando a otro lado-** _Espérame Makoto, muy pronto iré a buscarte_ **-pensó el oji-rojo acostado mirando el techo.**

 **A la tarde siguiente.**

 **En la residencia Nanase.**

 **Haru: Makoto –el de orbes azules mira con cariño a su amante que muy pronto a hacer- Voy a salir un tiempo, me reuniré con mis amigos. Relájate y mantente aquí ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Makoto levanto la cabeza mirando al pelinegro con su estado melancolía, el delfín se encoje los hombros. Odiaba ver a su Makoto triste, los ojos del oji-verde estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, unos sollozos ruidos, los sollozas sacudida de su cuerpo.**

 **Cada gemido que hacia el castaño utilizaba sus uñas, arañando las paredes por detrás, lo odiaba. El ruido ni si quiera debe existir. Makoto jamás debe estar triste.**

 **Pero eso era una excepción, la orca tenía que vivir bajo las reglas de Haru ahora. Él sabía que matar a Aka resultaría una pena al oji-verde, pero lo que era duro para el pelinegro era ver a la orca triste o como desaparece de su vida.**

 **Haru: ¿Hay algo que te gustaría que te traiga?- el oji-azul pregunto con voz baja- ¿Puedo traerte cualquier cosa? ¿Alimentos, libros, tal vez una revista o algo?- ve al castaño murmurado suave y bajito- ¡Habla Makoto, no puedo oírte!- mirando al castaño fijamente.**

 **Makoto: Yo… quiero ir contigo- dijo el castaño suavemente- ¡Quiero ver a todos, pero con vida! Yo no… quiero más muertes, por favor…-El oji-verde rogo, bajando la cabeza mirando al suelo temblado de miedo.**

 **Haru: -Negó con la cabeza- No voy hacer promesas que debo cumplir. Tengo que eliminar a mis rivales.**

 **Makoto: ¡Amigos! ¡Ellos son mis amigos! ¡También son tus amigos! ¡No Haru, no, no, no.- el castaño se lamenta al decir eso sin pensarlo pero de repente recibió una fuerte bofetada haciendo que se tirara en el suelo, no miro al pelinegro ni tampoco podía levantarse, el castaño temblaba del miedo, llorando.**

 **Haru:-se acerca al castaño se acuesta para estar la misma altura- Nada de esto va a volverla a traer, o hacer cualquier cosa más fácil. Simplemente recuérdala como una buena amiga, por favor-dijo el oji-azul suplicando- las cosas malas suceden, a lidiar con ellos, se pone mejor.**

 **Makoto: ¿Como la muerte de Aka-chan mejorara? ¿Cómo va a mejorar de aquí?- cuestiono el castaño con su voz alta y temblorosa- ¡Por favor, Haru, quiero ver a todos de nuevo!**

 **Haru: ¡No!- espeto con rabia- ¡Tú no tienes permiso! ¡Ellos me robaran de ti! ¡Eres mío!- agarra los hombros del castaño jalándolo hacia el con mucha fuerza, haciendo que las esposa le crearan unas heridas en las muñecas haciendo que sangren, el castaño se calló sintiendo el dolor mirando al pelinegro con miedo. El oji-azul mira al castaño que estaba temblando, abre los ojos con terror, sabía lo que le ha hecho a su amante en un instante abrazo al oji-verde haciendo que se arrepintiera de su arrebato- Lo siento, lo siento, yo no debí… no debí hacer eso.- dijo el oji-azul consolando a su castaño, frotándole la espalda, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había herido a su precioso Makoto.**

 **Makoto: -el castaño se retorcía su mano- ¡Haru, por favor¡ yo… echo de menos a todos yo… Quiero verlos con vida… por favor, no más, no más muertes… no más- el castaño seguía repitiendo, hablando entre dientes como Haru lo sostenía.**

 **Un incendio quemaba por dentro al oji-azul cuando escuchaba a su Makoto hablarle así con tristeza y dolor. ¿Quería ver a sus amigos con vida? Bueno… si eso es lo que más desea… bien entonces, Haru concedería su deseo, aria cualquier cosa a su Makoto solo de verlo feliz. Un amigo, vivo y solo para él.**

 **Suavemente puso a Makoto en la esquina, mira las muñecas de su castaño que estaban heridas, el oji-azul puso una mueca de culpabilidad en haber herido a su oji-verde, deslizando suavemente los dedos tocando las muñecas inflamadas. Makoto hizo una mueca de dolor. Haru frunció el ceño ante esa reacción.**

 **Haru: Voy a conseguir un crema para las heridas… esto no es bueno…-murmuro. Se levanta y se inclina besando la mejilla del castaño que estaba temblando, y se dirigió a la puerta.**

 **Makoto: Haru…**

 **Haru: Vuelvo con un recuerdo- dijo cortante el oji-azul, mira a Makoto y le dedico una rara sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta tras decir si, dejando a Makoto para estar con sus "Amigos".**

 **En el pasillo de la casa.**

 **Haru abre su habitación sacando un linterna, sonrió macabramente al recordar la muerte de Aka Haruno recordó muy bien en donde enterró su cuerpo alejado de la civilización.**

 **-Flash-**

 **El oji-azul regreso a la casa de Aka, abre la puerta y la cierra entra iba directo al sótano donde está el cuerpo sin vida de la peli-purpura, el oji-azul saca un serrucho y a cómoda el cuerpo de la joven comenzando a serruchar la cabeza.**

 **Ya cortada la cabeza, toma una bolsa y mete la cabeza de Aka a la bolsa, luego empieza a cortar todas las extremidades de la joven, cada extremidad del cuerpo de la chica fue empacada y guardadas.**

 **Haru siempre supo que la peli-purpura le gustaba a Makoto, recuerda muy bien cuando se conocieron o cuando se volvieron buenos amigos, eso le desagrado mucho al pelinegro. Odiaba a Aka por que se tuvo que fijar en su mejor amigo, Makoto le pertenecía a él y solo el nada más. Pero se alegra de haberla matado, le hubiese gustado oír a la peli-purpura gritar asustarla aún más, pero no se pudo contener.**

 **El delfín miraba la bolsa donde estaba guardada la cabeza de la oji-ámbar, el oji-azul abre la bolsa y mira los ojos de la joven, no se dio cuenta pero los ojos de Aka Haruno son lindos pero no se comparan a los hermosos orbes verdes de su Makoto. Al terminar de guardar todas las extremidades de la peli-purpura. Se las lleva al bosque.**

 **Al llegar al bosque, el pelinegro suelta las bolsas y agarra una pala comenzando a escarbar creando un hueco para que le quepa todas las bolsas, al terminar tira toda las bolsas al hoyo saca en su bolsillo una caja de fósforos, las enciende y las tira al hueco donde esta las bolsas quemándolas por completo, el oji-azul rio un poco al ver las extremidades de la muchacha siendo quemadas. Luego de eso toma la pala y comienza a enterrar el cadáver quemado de su compañera.**

 **Al terminar se fue directo a su casa feliz, en haberse deshecho el cadáver de la mujer que trataba de quitarle a su amante.**

 **-Fin del flash-**

 **Haru mira en su escritorio un peluche de delfín que Makoto le regalo en su cumpleaños, el regalo se volvió en su tesoro más grande en la vida. Toma la linterna y se va de la casa.**

 **Ya en el parque de Iwatobi, todos ya están reunidos Haru miraba a todos como si fueran insectos molestos, pero tuvo que contenerse solo por el castaño para no verlo triste.**

 **Nagisa está acompañado por su novio Rei, Gou y Sousuke se vinieron juntos, Rin solo los seguía acompañado por Nitori y Momotaro, la amiga de Gou, Chigusa Hanamura que traía un perro en su rasa era un bóxer.**

 **Nagisa: Gracias por venir, Hoy buscaremos en los alrededores en la ciudad o el bosque- dijo el oji-rosa tomando de la mano de su Rei.**

 **Rei: Todos lo aremos separados. Así que tomen esto- en una bolsa saca 8 boqui toquis- si algo pasa utilícenlos para contactarnos.**

 **Nagisa: Entendido.**

 **Gou: Hai.-seria.**

 **Hana: Lo comprendo.-dijo la rubia sosteniendo la correa de su perro.**

 **Sousuke: Hm-mirando a otra parte.**

 **Momo: Si.- energético.**

 **Nitori: H-Hai.-nervioso.**

 **Rin: si-mira el boqui toqui-** _Makoto solo espérame ahí para encontrarte_ **\- pensó serio el pelirrojo.**

 **Haru:…-mira a otra parte.**

 **Todos se separaron buscando en cada calle, cada barrio y cada rincón de la cuidad, Haru caminaba en la será tranquilamente iluminando las calles sin preocuparse de nada su Makoto estaba a salvo por ahora. En otra parte en el bosque.**

 **Hanamura estaba iluminado por todas partes del oscuro bosque, acompañado por Akamaru (así se llama su perro), que olfateaba en el suelo buscando el olor de Makoto que a desaparecido o buscando el olor de su amiga Aka que desapareció también.**

 **Hana: Akamaru, rastrea el olor de Aka por si acaso- el perro de la chica estaba olfateando. Desde que se enteró que su amiga Aka desapareció ha estado muy preocupada por que recuerda muy bien cuando llovía la acompaño hasta su casa, ese fue el último día que la vio antes de desaparecer.**

 **En un instante el perro de Hana ladro, que significaba que encontró algo, la rubia no presto atención y por un descuido el perro se zafo de la correa y comienza a correr a toda velocidad.**

 **Hana: Ah, Akamaru vuelve- persigue a su perro a todas parte hasta que llego en lo profundo del bosque- ¿Akamaru?- mira a su perro escarbando algo- No es momento de desenterrar huesos debemos buscar a Makoto-san y a Aka-chan.**

 **El perro no le hiso caso a su dueña, con sus patas desentierra al terminar de escarbar con su hocico saca una bolsa negra de basura, la rubia mura la bolsa con extrañes, pensó que tal vez alguien enterró basura por aquí.**

 **Akamaru: ¡Guau! ¡Guau!**

 **Hana: Que pasa Akamaru- mira a su perro que trataba de romper la bolsa- ¿quieres ver algo hay dentro? No creo que haya huesos hay- se pone de cuclillas toma la bolsa.**

 **De pronto una sensación que sintió Hana era de miedo no sabe porque, sus instintos le decían que no abriera esa bolsa pero no les hiso caso, agarra la bolsa y la abre de pronto se sintió un olor putrefacto como si algo estuviera podrido y quemado a la veces. Al abrir completamente la bolsa sus ojos se abrieron como platos del terror que estaba viendo.**

 **Hana: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-grito la oji-marrón con terror porque en esa bolsa se veía una cabeza media quemada pero se reconoció por los mechones de cabello purpura era Aka.**

 **De lo lejos de la casa Nanase se escuchaba los gritos aterradores de la rubia, en la habitación oscura Makoto escucho el grito se despertó asustado acaso alguien grito.**

 **Makoto: Haru-llamo a su amigo que no estaba- Haru, Haru.**

 **Llamo gritando a su amigo que no estaba en su casa sino que estaba con sus amigos, el castaño gritaba más fuerte para que alguien lo escuchara**

 **En un parque que está cerca del bosque en el boqui toqui se escuchó el grito de la rubia, Haru al escuchar el grito abre los ojos y en su mente decía "Encontraron el cuerpo" sabía perfectamente quien estaba en el bosque así que el pelinegro comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.**

 **En lo profundo del bosque.**

 **Hana se calló en el suelo, llorando sin detenerse suplicando que esto es una horrible pesadilla, su amiga está muerta pero ¿Cómo paso esto? Quien se atrevió en hacerle esto de una manera tan horrible. Vomito al respirar el olor a muerto.**

 **La rubia toma la correa de Akamaru y salieron de ahí, Hana se sentía devastada como le diría esto a sus amigos, que alguien asesino a Aka brutalmente, al final del bosque alguien la observa en lo profundo de la oscuridad. Hana sale del bosque acompañado por Akamaru yéndose directamente a la ciudad mientras esa persona la seguían entre las sombras.**

 **En los barrios, Hana veía las casas con las luces encendidas parece que las personas estaba aún despiertas cenando, ya era tarde y no ha recibido las llamadas de sus amigos, en una casa de dos pisos, la oji-marrón reconoció esa casa era de la residencia Tachibana, las luces estaban apagadas, las puertas atrancadas.**

 **Parecía que no hay nadie en casa, es verdad, se enteró que la familia Tachibana se fue de vacaciones, la joven se sintió mal porque los padres de Makoto se enteraron que su hijo a desaparecido, siguió con su camina llegando a unos escalones, las orejas de Akamaru se les para y su colita la bate de emoción, porque reconoció un olor.**

 **Akamaru: ¡Guau! ¡Guau!- ladro el perro.**

 **Hana mira a su perro ladrando diciendo que quería subir, la rubia fue subiendo encada escalón preguntándose en su mente ¿Dónde llevaría este camino? Al terminar de subir el escalón mira al frente suyo una casa, la rubia reconocía esa casa es de Haruka Nanase, Akamaru comienza a olfatear en los alrededores de la casa, Hana seguía a su perro hasta que escucho grito de Makoto, Hana lo reconoció esa voz.**

 **Makoto: Haru.**

 **Hana se acerca a la puerta un poco tenebrosa y a la vez entusiasmada, al escuchar la voz de Makoto, pero asustada al no saber qué hace Makoto ahí, ya acercarse a la puerta escucha que alguien abre la puerta principal ella asustada intenta esconderse en una habitación, entra a la habitación más cercana que encuentra.**

 **Ya en la habitación ve una maleta negra, ella muy curiosa va abrirla y en ella encuentra cuchillos llenos de sangre, un serrucho y unas cadenas todas bañadas de sangre, ella asustada aleja la maleta. Busca en donde esconderse y se esconde debajo de la cama.**

 **En su mente diciéndose "Que ha hecho Nanase-san a Makoto-san y a Aka" ya muy asustada con el corazón a mil, escucha unos pasos que alguien sube las escaleras muy asustada piensa lo peor, Haru un poco molesto por que lo avían descubierto en su mente decía "La matare, la matare".**

 **Va a la habitación donde esta Makoto y ve que no a forcejaron la puerta, va habitación por habitación revisando y buscando a Hana. Un poco desesperado y entra a la habitación donde se encuentra la maleta y se agacha a ver debajo de la cama y no ve nada. Pero ve el closet que no está como él lo dejo, muy curioso hace como si saliera del cuarto se esconde entre la puerta y observa el closet, y ve que algo se mueve muy sorprendido espera con ansias que salga del closet.**

 **Cuando ve que abre la puerta, en su mente dice "Ya te tengo te Matare", el oji-azul sonrió de una manera terrorífica, Hana sale del closet el sale de la puerta y ella muy asustada se queda paralizada. Corre a esconderse en el closet, Haru cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la maleta, saca sus cuchillos y Hana se encierra en el closet y Haru empieza a forcejear la puerta del closet, mientras que Hana cierra la puerta y Haru le dice.**

 **Haru: Puedo durar así, todo el día Hana-tratando de abrir la puerta- Así que mejor abre y así me aras las cosas más fáciles y no sufrirás tanto.**

 **Hana: No**

 **Al negarse, Haru muy molesto con su puño golpea el closet y lo rompe ya que es de madera. La rompió fácilmente, ella muy sorprendida se dice a sí misma.**

 **Hana: Ya es tarde moriré-dijo la oji-marrón asustada.**

 **Haru: -escucha y se risa diabólicamente- Hana menos mal que lo aceptaste. Porque morirás. Sal mejor y así no manches mi ropa de sangre, porque moreras- empieza a reír bajito.**

 **Hana: No, no saldré. Y si salgo saldré muerta.**

 **Haru: Ok tú lo pediste, saldrás muerta- comienza a forcejar la puerta ya molesto golpea nuevamente el closet.**

 **Hana asustada se queda paralizada sin hacer nada, mientras que Haru logra entrar al closet y le dice.**

 **Haru: Te llego la hora.**

 **Ella en shock sin pestañas se queda sin palabras mientras que Haru se va hacia ella a toda velocidad, le clava el cuchillo en el abdomen y empieza a mover el cuchillo rompiéndole los órganos, ya su cuerpo sin vida cae al piso, mientras decía con baja voz.**

 **Hana: N-Nanase…-san- últimas palabras la chica muere. Dejando un charco de sangre.**

 **Haru mira el cuerpo sin vida, de Hana se rio bajito para que su Makoto no lo escuchara, le fascino mucho en a ver matado a esa chica que lo delataría, se llevaría su Makoto.**

 **Haru: Lo siento Hana, pero tú no eres la persona que veras a Makoto- dijo saliendo del closet- Hay dos personas que Makoto estaría contento de volverlos a ver. Y yo sé quiénes son.-dijo por último el oji-azul sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta apagando la luz. Dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Hana.**

 **El pelinegro se fue de la casa Nanase yéndose directo hacia sus amigos por que fue llamado, sonrió macabramente sabía que pasaría después de esto.**

 **Continuara…**


	4. Dos caras y Secuestrados

**Hola a todos se preguntara que significa**

 **Omote:** anverso, el frente, la cara.

 **Ura** : reverso, lo que está detrás, la espalda.

 **Quiere decir que el omote es el verdadero Haru y el Ura es el falso**

* * *

 **Haru/omote:** **Lo siento, no fue mi intención en hacerles daño, de verdad, yo no quería dañarlos a todos. Si me refiero a todos es con Aka y Hana, no sé si ustedes me perdonaran pero lo único que quiero que estén bien dentro de mi corazón quiere salir de esta prisión quiero ver a todos y sobre todo a Makoto porque esa persona que esta con el no soy yo es mucho peor.**

 **Era las 8:30 pm ya era muy tarde, en el parque de Iwatobi todos se reunieron nuevamente, pero no todos.**

 **Gou: Nagisa ¿Encontraste algo?-mirando a sus amigos.**

 **Nagisa: No-negro con la cabeza diseccionados.**

 **Rei: Descuida Nagisa-kun e hicimos todo lo que pudimos- dándole golpecitos en la espalda.**

 **Rin: Aun tenemos tiempo de buscarlo-dijo mirando a otras partes un poco desesperado.**

 **Sousuke: ah- suspira el pelinegro.**

 **Nitori: Gomene mina-san- disculpando el peli-plata.**

 **Momo: Estoy cansado- tomando de la mano al peli-plata.**

 **Haru:** **Porque no simplemente se rinden** **\- dijo el oji-azul bajito para que no lo escuchen, lo único que quería era que se rindiera para que dejen a Makoto tranquilo.**

 **Nagisa: No, no, no-se negó entusiasmado- no podemos rendirnos.-Todos miran a Nagisa que se levantaba entusiasmado – Mako-chan está ahí en algún lugar donde nos está esperando.**

 **Rei: Nagisa-kun-mirando a su novio, le sonríe con orgullo.**

 **Gou: Estoy de acuerdo con Nagisa-se levanta- como la manager es mi deber en ayudar a mis amigos.**

 **Sosuke: Hm –mira a su novia con determinación eso le agradaba mucho, ensancho una sonrisa.**

 **Momo: Nitori-sempai y yo los apoyamos ¿Cierto?-mirando a su novio.**

 **Nitori: H-Hai, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- dijo rápido con un pequeño sonrojo.**

 **Rin: Yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo decidido y serio.**

 **Haru: -no dijo nada, solo miraba a sus amigos que están entusiasmado, ensancho una extraña sonrisa parece que no se quieren rendir-** _Ya se quienes vendrán conmigo_ **\- pensó el oji-azul mirando fríamente a la pelirroja y al rubio.**

 **Gou: ¿eh?-mira a todos lados parecía que faltaba alguien más- Oigan, no han visto a Hana.**

 **Rei: Creí que estaba contigo-dijo el oji-morado mirando a su amiga.**

 **Nagisa: Yo estaba llamando a Hana-chan con el boqui toqui pero no contesta-dijo el oji-rosa nervioso y un poco alterado.**

 **Gou: O será que, algo malo le pas…-no pudo terminar la palabra porque se escuchó un ladrido de un perro.**

 **Todos: ¿Uh?-todos miran al frente de la puerta del parque, en eso sale Akamaru acercándose a ellos.**

 **Rin: ¿Ese no es el perro de tu amiga? Gou-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana menor.**

 **Gou: Akamaru-se agacha y comienza acariciar al perro- ¿Dónde está tu dueña?- Akamaru comenzó a chillar que significaba que no la encuentra.**

 **Nagisa: No será que algo malo le paso- un poco asustado el rubio- debemos hacer algo.**

 **Sousuke: Porque no la buscamos, así podemos encontrarla-dijo el pelinegro levantando a su novia.**

 **Gou: Tienes razón.**

 **Rei: Pero sería bueno que la busquemos en pareja, así será más fácil de buscarla-dijo el peli-azul tomándole de la mano a Nagisa- Nagisa y yo iremos a la ciudad.**

 **Sousuke: Gou y yo iremos a buscar en los parques-dijo el pelinegro serio.**

 **Gou: Hai.**

 **Momo: Nitori-sempai y yo iremos a buscar en los alrededores del bosque.**

 **Nagisa: Rin-chan tu puedes ir con Haru-chan-mirando a sus dos amigos.**

 **Ambos nombrados se miran, a Rin no tiene problemas con estar acompañado con el delfín, pero Haru si tiene un problema con el tiburón ¿porque? Fácil 2 cosas:**

 **No le gusta estar acompañado en estos momento con un victima (Así es lo que piensa Haru de Rin).**

 **Quiere matar a Rin, porque si malo recuerda en su infancia beso a su Makoto es por eso que lo odia desde el fondo de su corazón.**

 **No tuvieron otra opción, más que aceptarlo los demás se fueron a buscar la rubia, El tiburón y el delfín les tocaron ir al barrio donde está cerca de la casa de Makoto. Ambos caminaban en silencio, no podían hablar y mucho menos mirarse desde que desaparición el castaño no se han vuelto hablar.**

 **Haru no le agradaba la compañía del pelirrojo, lo único que deseaba en su vida era matarlo, si es verdad desde que eran niños se volvieron los mejores amigos junto con el castaño pero todo cambio, desde que Rin lo transfirieron en Australia todo cambio el único amigo que el oji-azul ha tenido es con el castaño. Siempre han estado juntos desde que eran pequeños o cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria. Oji-azul al recordar esos hermosos momentos con el castaño sonrió dulcemente, ese si era una verdadera sonrisa, no era esas sonrisas extrañas que el hacía.**

 **Rin: Haru-llamo el pelirrojo.**

 **Haru: ¿M?-mira al tiburón.**

 **Rin: Ya llegamos- dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a la casa de los Tachibana. Ambos se acercan a la puerta Rin toma la perilla y la gira pero no abre, es verdad los padres de Makoto se fueron de vacaciones y se aseguraron de cerrar las puertas y ventanas- no podemos entrar tal vez… ¿eh?**

 **El pelirrojo, ve a su amigo sacando algo debajo de una alfombra era una llave, parecía que los padres del castaño le dejaron la llave después de irse.**

 **Ambos entraron y cierran la puerta, caminaban en el pasillo de la casa mirando en todas partes en una pequeña silla se veía unos retratos de unas fotos familiares, Haru miraba las fotos era hermosas hay salían su Makoto juntos con sus hermanos y algunas con sus padres, toma un retrato de una foto era de un pequeño Makoto de 11 años era adorable quería llevarse la a su casa pero no podía por ahora.**

 **Rin: Esto es gracioso-dijo el oji-rojo mirando las fotos- recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños solíamos jugar aquí- sonríe triste mente al recordar esos buenos momentos.**

 **Haru: Si-dijo el oji-azul con un tono normal para que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta.**

 **Rin: ¿sabes? cuándo nos invitaba a su casa a dormir solíamos contar historia de fantasmas- se rio un poco aun recordaba muy bien cuando Makoto se escondía bajo sus sabanas- O cuando lo acompañábamos de ir al baño- se sonroja- no entiendo por qué desapareció.**

 **Haru: Quien sabe.- dijo el oji-azul mirando las fotos- recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó-sonríe con extrañes porque recordó algo cuando se quedó en la casa de su orca….**

 **-Flash-**

 **En la casa de la orca, todas las luces estaba apagadas precia que todos ya estaban durmiendo pero no todos, en una habitación del segundo piso dentro de ella estaba un castaño y un pelinegro que estaba alumbrando un libro, parecía que estaba divirtiéndose, el libro se trataba de la fuerza de sheccid.**

 **Makoto: Haru-chan no es genial- dijo el castaño bajito para que sus padres no lo escuchen.**

 **Haru: Hai -asintió un poco.**

 **Makoto: cielo su primer beso fue formidable pero triste a la ve-dijo el castaño tristemente mirando a sus sabanas.**

 **Haru: ¿Sucede algo Makoto?-pregunto preocupado su amigo.**

 **Makoto: Me pregunto cómo será mi primer beso. Digo es un poco complicado de describir.-se sonroja un poco.**

 **Haru: Si quieres te ayudo- dijo el oji-azul ofreciéndose a enseñarle a su amigo como es su primer beso.**

 **Makoto: En serio-dijo sorprendido- puedes ayudarme Haru-chan.**

 **Haru: Um -asintió con la cabeza.**

 **Los dos niños se levanta y enciende la luz de una lámpara, ambos se sentaron el oji-azul saca de su mochila un listón verde.**

 **Makoto: ¿un listón?-se preguntó así mismo para que era el listón.**

 **Haru: Makoto-llamo a su amigo- cierra los ojos.**

 **El castaño no sabe que es lo que le ara a su amigo, no hubo más remedio que hacerle caso cierra los ojos dejando que su amigo se las tape con el listón, al terminar el pelinegro se sienta de frete del castaño muy cerca.**

 **Haru: abre la boca- el castaño abre un poco nervioso su boca- este es un beso- el pelinegro se acerca a los labios del castaño juntándolos creando un beso dulce.**

 **El pelinegro sentía la boca de su mejor amigo era cálida, es esplendida sin permiso le muerde el labio inferior de castaño haciendo que gimiera para que abriera la boca, al tenerla abierta el oji-azul me su lengua en la cavidad del oji-verde ese beso se volvía apasionado. Haru quería seguir besando al castaño pero una necesidad de aire rompió ese momento.**

 **Ambos se separan y respiran agitadamente por perder el aliento, Makoto no podía ver porque el oji-azul le tapo los ojos con la cinta.**

 **Makoto: Haru-chan que paso-dijo asustado el oji-verde.**

 **Haru: No tengas miedo Makoto esto es un beso-dijo acariciando las mejillas de su amigo.**

 **Makoto: Enserio.**

 **Haru: Um -asintió.**

 **Makoto: Pero ¿un beso no lo hacer con la persona que ama?**

 **Haru: Si.**

 **Makoto: Entonces yo quiero Haru-chan-dijo inocente el castaño.**

 **Haru: Yo también. No odio a Makoto- dijo con un tono serio y ansioso.**

 **Makoto: Eh… ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Me amas?-dijo el castaño feliz con las mejillas rojas.**

 **Haru: Si. –Asintió- ¿Me dejarías besarte otra vez?**

 **Makoto: H-Hai-Asintió.**

 **-Fin del flash-**

 **En ese momento fue el mejor recuerdo que ha tenido el oji-azul en su vida, Haru empezó a enamorarse de su amigo, por esa razón quería llevárselo su casa para que viviera juntos, pero las cosa no salieron bien como lo planeo.**

 **Rin: ¿Sucede algo Haru?- pregunto el tiburón mirando a su amigo en total silencio.**

 **Haru: Nada-respondió cortantemente.**

 **Rin: Mejor vámonos, los muchachos no están esperando- abriendo la puerta.**

 **Haru:-sigue a su amigo, pero para que no se dé cuenta rompe el retrato de la foto de Makoto y la guarda en su chaqueta.**

 **Dos pues que cerraron la puerta y le pusieron seguro, se fueron al parque donde se encontrarían de nuevos con sus amigos, todos se miraron diciéndose que no encontraron a Hana por ningún lado.**

 **Todos se fueron a sus hogares ya eran las 9:30 pm y era demasiado tarde, en otra parte de la calle Haru estaba caminado veía las tiendas que aún estaba abiertas, en los edificios las luces se apagaban ya creo que es la hora de dormir.**

 **El oji-azul se preguntaba si su Makoto ya estará dormido, lo pensó dos veces tal vez debería llevar al castaño a otra habitación, horita se da cuenta que, cuando secuestro al castaño lo llevo una habitación oscura que no tenía cama, sonrió dulcemente ya lo tenía decidido llevara a su ángel a una habitación con cama y demás para que pueda dormir mejor. Makoto merece los mejores tratos pero en un momento se negro con la cabeza saliendo de su mente, recordó que es lo que debería hacer.**

 **Haru saca su celular y marca un número de teléfono, llamando a alguien.**

 **En la casa de Nagisa.**

 **Dentro de una habitación, Nagisa estaba acostado en su cama pensando por un segundo por la desaparición de Makoto, de Aka o de Hana que de repente desapareció cuando estábamos separados, de pronto su celular que estaba arriba del escritorio vibro significando que alguien lo llama.**

 **Nagisa: -se levanta y toma su celular contestando la llamada- ¿M? ¿Haru-chan?- que raro porque su amigo lo está llamando a esta hora.**

 **Haru/en el celular:** _ **Podemos vernos en la tienda de espejos, necesito hablar contigo de algo.**_

 **Nagisa: ah, Hai. Ahí estaré-cuelga la llamada se viste y yéndose directo a donde está su amigo delfín.**

 **En la calle.**

 **Nagisa miraba a todas partes buscando a su amigo, mira a la derecha y ve su amigo esperándolo en la puerta con una chaqueta de cuero, era extraño.**

 **Nagisa: Haru-chan-llamo a su amigo acercándose hacia él.**

 **Haru:-Mira a su amigo acercando, sonrió de medio lado (Esta vez sí era una sonrisa de un asesino)- Ven tengo que enseñarte algo- entra a la tienda seguido por su amigo pingüino.**

 **Ambos entran a la tienda de los espejos, el oji-rosa miraba los espejos con emoción (Típico de Nagisa) avía diferentes espejos grandes, pequeños, algunos que era de forme o algunas que son acompañadas de luces para las estrellas de cine. Haru miraba a su amigo distraído en su bolcillo tenía guardado un pañuelo y la botellita de cloroformo, esperaba el momento para dormirlo.**

 **Nagisa: Haru-chan mira los espejos son geniales-dijo mirando un gran espejo para que se viera todo el cuerpo.**

 **Haru: Nagisa-llamo a su amigo.**

 **Nagisa: -El oji-rosa miraba a su amigo a través del espejo grande- ¿M?**

 **Haru: ¿No te gustaría ver de nuevo a Makoto?-dijo el ojo-azul con una voz un poco escalofriante.**

 **Nagisa: ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso si Mako-chan está desaparecido?-inclinado su cabeza mirando a su amigo a través del espejo.**

 **Haru: Él está bien –sonrió extraño, el oji-rosa noto la sonrisa rara de su amigo.**

 **Nagisa:-el pingüino miraba a su amigo a través del gran espejo, miraba en cada parte del cuerpo de Haru parecía que está escondiendo algo y no solo eso.**

 **Haru:-El ojo-azul saca el pañuelo y lo moja con el clorojormo.**

 **Nagisa: -el oji-rosa abre los ojos con miedo al ver eso, mira los ojos azules marino de su amigo a través del espejo, se asustó aún más los ojos azules de su amigo se oscurecieron, como si no tuvieran vida.**

 **El rubio trato de huir pero Haru fue rápido, agarra la muñeca del pingüino jalándola hacia el delfín, el oji-rosa estaba forcejeando que lo deje ir pero no pudo Haru metió el pañuelo a la boca de su "amigo" no importa cuántas veces este forcejeando el oji-rosa no podía zafarse del delfín.**

 **Haru: estaba harto, agarra la cabeza del rubio y la estrello en el espejo haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, la frente de Nagisa sangraba mucho por el impacto haciendo que se desmayara, el oji-azul suelta a su amigo dejándolo en el suelo sonrió macabramente y diciéndose a sí mismo "falta uno más." Toma los brazos de su amigo y lo arrastra llevándolo hacia su casa.**

 **En la casa de Hana.**

 **Gou estaba hablando con los padres de Hana diciéndoles que desapareció, los padres de la rubia quedaron pasmados y destrozados, la pelirroja se despide y se va directo a su casa.**

 **Gou: Creo que debí decirle a Sousuke que me acompañe-dijo asustado mirando a todos lados está muy oscuro camino un poco más rápido.**

 **En una esquina un sujeto (Es Haru) que está oculto de las sombras estaba mirando a la pelirroja, Gou ignoro el sujeto y se fue caminado rápido hacia su casa pero no fue así… el sujeto la perseguía, la oji-roja lo noto y se asustó.**

 **Ella corría a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, escapando del sujeto ya muy asustada entro en lo más profundo del bosque.**

 **Gou miraba en todas partes en donde podría esconderse pero ya era muy tarde de tras de la pelirroja, Haru la agarro brutalmente metiéndole el pañuelo en su boca haciendo que se durmiera y lo logro.**

 **En unos minutos Haru llevo el cuerpo de Gou junto con el de Nagisa hacia su casa, al llegar los amara y los amordaza para que no gritara o despertaran a su amante, Haru se rio un poco en ver cumplido el deseo de su castaño ahora solo faltaba que se hiciera de día.**

 **Por ahora tenía que llevar a los "huéspedes a unas habitación cómoda" , al llegar a una habitación oscura sin ventana, el efecto del cloroformo no duro mucho y ambos se despertaran**

 **Nagisa: Hmmm-el rubio asustado no podía gritar.**

 **Gou: Hmm-Ni tampoco la pelirroja.**

 **Haru: jajaja-**

 **Ambos miraron con terror al oji-azul que se estaba burlándose de ellos, se fijaron que las manos de Haru traía una espada de madera se preguntaron qué es lo que ara con ella.**

 **Haru: Bienvenidos a mi casa, chicos-dijo el oji-azul con un tono escalofriante mirándolos con indiferencia- espero que disfruten el espectáculo.**

 **El pelinegro alza su brazo derecho junto con la espada de madera comenzando a golpear a sus "invitados", Gou y Nagisa gritaban en sus mentes al sentir los golpes y escuchaban la risa de Haru. No lo podían creer que su amigo amante del agua y de la caballa los esté golpeando de una manera tan horrible.**

 **Haru:-Al terminar de golpear a sus amigos, les quita las cintas de sus labios y empezaron a gemir de dolor. Haru les tapa la boca con sus manos con fuerza- Shsh cállense o los mato- ambos hicieron caso con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

 **El pelinegro se levanta le apaga la luz y cierra la puerta dejando solos a los dos individuos llorando. Haru fue directo a su habitación y se sienta en la cama estirando sus brazos de verdad fue una noche muy larga. Se miró al espejo que estaba al frente suyo y empezó a hablar,**

 **Haru: ¿Qué pasa Haru? ¿Por qué te veo triste deberías de esta feliz?**

 **En lo profundo del corazón del oji-azul estaba un lugar vacío y negro parecía que no hay nadie hay acepto dos personas que estaban hablando.**

 **Haru/ura: ¿Qué te pasa Haru? ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Deberías de estar feliz?-repitió el oji-azul mirando al otro oji-azul que estaba en posición fetal.**

 **Haru/omote: ¿Quién eres tu?-mira al otro oji-azul con miedo.**

 **Haru/ura: ¿Otra vez la misma pregunta?-dijo rascándose la cabeza- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo soy tu, y tú eres yo. Lo entiendes –mira al otro oji-azul en posición fetal.**

 **Haru/omote: Eso no es verdad tu y yo no somos iguales-dijo molesto el pelinegro mirando a su doble.**

 **Haru/ura: Puedes verlo como quiera-dijo sonriendo macabramente- pero si se una cosa-mira al otro oji-azul- ambos amamos a Makoto. ¿Cierto?**

 **Haru/omote: -se tensó al nombrar a su mejor amigo- No estés metiendo a Makoto en esto-lo mira con odia a su doble- déjalo en paz.**

 **Haru/ura: Lo siento pero eso no se hará-negándose en la cabeza.**

 **Haru/omote: ¿Por qué no?**

 **Haru/aru: porque ya se me creo una idea para que tú y yo tengamos a Makoto-ensancho una extraña sonrisa dándole la espalda y marchándose.**

 **Haru/omote: ¿Qué LE VAS HACER A MAKOTO? ¿DIMELO?-grito el ojo-azul llamando a su doble- ¿Quién ERES TU?**

 **Haru/ura: Como ya te lo he dicho. Tu eres yo, yo soy tu ¿Entendido? ¡Así que! ¡Adiós Haru-chan!-se despide dejando al oji-azul en lo más profundo de la oscuridad.**

 **De regreso a la habitación del oji-azul.**

 **Haru parpadeo dos vece y ensancho una extraña sonrisa de un verdadero psicópata, de verdad tenía un plan para que Makoto lo acepte, se quita la ropa y se acuesta a dormir mañana será un largo dia.**


	5. Amor obligado y Escarabajo muerto

Hola a todos este es el siguiente capitulo es pero que les gusten y disculpen por los horrores ortográficos

^_^u

* * *

 **Haru/ura Narra:** _Todos me han abandonado. Si estoy diciendo a todos me refiero a mis padres, mi abuela, Rin… me sentía solo. Pero… Makoto… Makoto fue el único quien permaneció a mi lado todo este tiempo, en las buenas y en las malas. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí hasta ese día en el campo de entrenamiento. El día en que el océano casi lo reclamo. El agua casi le iba a quitarle la vida. La única cosa que me consoló casi me mata. Pero en cierto modo, supongo que me salvo, porque me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo mucho que necesito a Makoto._

 _¿Qué clase de vida?, ¿Qué clase de persona seria yo sin él?_

 _Yo no quiero ni empezar a imaginármelo._

 **Nagisa Narra:** _No sé cómo paso esto. Todo se volvió tan rápido y cruel, no sé, si lo pensé dos veces pero ese no es Haru-chan, e-el… él es falso… no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Haru-chan para convertirse así?... ¿un momento?... recuerdo que el dijo que me llevaría a ¿Mako-chan? Eso quiere decir que Mako-chan está vivo…_

 **Gou Narra:** _Haruka-sempai… Haruka-sempai… nos secuestró a mí y a Nagisa… tengo miedo que es lo que pasara…. ¿Espera?… eso quiere decir que tiene de rehenes a ¿Aka-chan, Hana-chan y a Makoto-sempai? ¿Estarán vivos?... hay no… no me lo quiero e imaginármelo… Sousuke, Onii-chan, Rei, todos, por favor sálvenos, por favor._

 **En la residencia Nanase.**

 **Dentro de la casa, en la habitación oscura un castaño estaba dormido en el piso, se veía un poco incómodo para dormir ya que sus muñecas estaban heridas por lo que paso ayer en la tarde, de pronto sintió un crujido de una puerta que se abre.**

 **En la puerta entraba un oji-azul, estaba vestido normalmente sin esas horribles manchas de sangre, el pelinegro cierra la puerta y con pasos lentos para no despertar o alterar a su castaño que estaba dormido, se agacha y se inclina a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla del castaño haciendo que despertara.**

 **Makoto: H-Haru-dijo el castaño tallándose los ojos para que pueda verlo mejor, al mover la muñeca derecha sintió un punzante dolor - ¡Auch!- se mira la muñeca derecha, es verdad, recordó lo que paso ayer en la tarde.**

 **Haru: Makoto-llamo a su amante con una voz ansiosa.**

 **Makoto: ¿Sucede algo?- intento no sonar un poco asustado por lo paso ayer.**

 **Haru: Te desatare-dijo directo con una voz normal- te llevare a una nueva habitación.**

 **No puede ser ¿Una nueva habitación?, Haru lo va a sacar de este lugar tan oscuro, no sé si debo estar feliz o asustado pero algo le dice que no debe negarse.**

 **En un instante Haru saca alca algo en su bolsillo izquierdo una llave para las esposas, se acercó un poco a mi rostro pero eso solo fue para quitarme la esposa derecha para que pueda moverla, el oji-azul le dirigió una mira un poco amenazante diciéndome que no trate de escapar.**

 **Al volver a ponerse otra vez la esposa del lado derecho, Haru desato las cuerdas de los tobillos del castaño para sí pueda mover las piernas, al desatárselas el oji-azul agarro de los hombros con cuidado para ayudar al castaño a levantarse.**

 **El castaño ya parado el oji-azul lo toma del brazo con cuidado y guiarlo hasta su nueva habitación, al comenzar caminar el oji-verde se le hacía difícil de caminar ya que ha pasad semanas que no ha vuelto a camina por que estaba amarado de los tobillos hasta su muñecas. Al llevar a la habitación se detienen y se quedan parados en un minuto.**

 **Haru: -El oji-azul sonrió ampliamente al castaño, su mane derecha agarra el pomo de la puerta girándola- ¡Sorpresa!- abre la puerta demostrando dentro de la habitación- Pasa- poniéndose a un lado para que entre el castaño.**

 **La orca entra a la habitación un poco tímido mirando a todos lados, en el cuarto tenía una cama individual con barrotes de madera, un colchón blanco bien limpio acompañado con una almohada color verde jade y sabanas para arroparse, casi cerca de la cama tenía un kotatsu para que pueda escribir o comer algo ahí, de la derecha tenía un ventilador y un televisor para que no esté aburrido, la habitación solo tenía una ventana pero tenía barrotes para que nadie escapara, para la mala suerte del castaño. Pero ve el dado positivo, al menos tenía una cama para dormir bien, el oji-azul entra a la habitación.**

 **Haru: ¿Te gusta?- el oji-azul pregunto sin comprender- Si no, puedo pintar la habitación decorándolo con unos dibujos de delfines y orcas, algunos libros más… Incluso puedo traerte un saco para que te sientas, tengo una manera de conseguir las cosas… ¿Te gusta esta habitación?**

 **Makoto: -asintió, tratando una nueva idea de su nuevo entorno.**

 **Haru se acercó al castaño, sacado la llave de las esposas, le quitas con cuidado esposas para que pueda mover du brazos y manos, pero no piense que estaría libre, el castaño ve al oji-azul agachado poniéndole un grillete en el pie derecho. Como lo pesaba el oji-azul no lo dejara irse, la cadena del grillete era largo para que pueda caminar libremente en su nueva habitación pero no hacia la libertad.**

 **Makoto: Haru- llamo a su amigo, este lo mira fijamente- ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo en encargar esto?-pregunto algo dudoso.**

 **Haru: ¡Ayer en la mañana!-respondió simplemente.**

 **Makoto: Ya veo-mira el suelo.**

 **Haru: -El oji-azul saca algo en el bolsillo trasero sacando una crema o loción- Ven, pásame tus muñecas, te podre un poco de crema para curarte esas heridas- sonaba más como una demanda de la solicitud gentil.**

 **Makoto no vacilo e hiso caso al delfín, le pasa sus manos con timidez, sus muñecas estaban arañadas, rojas e hinchadas Haru al tocar un poco el oji-verde hiso una mueca de dolor, el oji-azul frunció el ceño, exprimió la crema en sus dedos comenzando a rozarles con suma suavidad.**

 **Haru deslizo sus dedos a la piel dañada de su castaño. El frio tacto eso hiso que el castaño gimiera de dolor y casi se estremeció haciendo que Makoto se callera cosa que no paso por que el oji-azul lo sostuvo en la cintura para que no se callera, el delfín se acerca a la oreja del castaño susurrándole…**

 **Haru: Relájate Makoto… está bien- dijo el oji-azul con tono de voz suavizante y gentil.**

 **Makoto se estremeció ante ambas palabras de Haru y la sensación de hormigueo en las manos hasta su piel también. Fue extraño, Makoto no sabe actuar con Haru. Todavía pensaba en el cómo su mejor amigo, alguien cercano a él, pero Haru ha asesinado a Aka. Haru estaba loco. Pero Makoto no podía odiarlo no podía atreverse por que ama a Haru. Sin embargo, la pregunta era… ¿Era el mismo amor que Haru sentía por él? ¿Quería a Haru como amante o únicamente como un mejor amigo?**

 **Haru: es incómodo, estar asustado de mi ¿Verdad?- pregunto Haru, su abatido rostro y su voz vacía de cualquier sentimiento.**

 **Makoto: Haru…-comenzó a decir su nombre.**

 **Haru: No siquiera me has llamado "Chan" durante un tiempo. Es extraño- oji-azul continuo, frunciendo el ceño cada vez mayor en el rostro.**

 **Makoto:** _Quiero ser libre Haru_ **\- Pensó cuidadosamente, no quería expresar esto de una manera que haría al oji-azul enojar- Te prometo, ¡te lo juro que no voy a decir a nadie sobre esto, pero yo solo quiero ser libre! Voy a seguir siendo tu mejor amigo y voy a fingir que nada de esto sucedió y…**

 **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Makoto fue más o menos empujado hacia la cama, con las muñecas llenas de crema detenidos sobre su cabeza gracia a Haru. La orca se quedó sin aliento, inmovilizado en el miedo como Haru se cernía sobre él, esos ojos azules mar que alguna vez pensó que eran hermosos ahora son de un lugar oscuro y frio. El rostro de Haru se inclinó en la suya y suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Makot frunció el ruido como el olor de la caballa se golpeó en la nariz.**

 **Haru: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy solo tú "Mejor amigo"? ¡Yo no quiero ser tu mejor amigo!- El oji-azul empujo al castaño un poco más duro en la cama.**

 **Makoto:…-se regañó a sí mismo, ¿Por qué dijo que soy tu "Mejor amigo"?- ¡Haru espera! Yo solo…**

 **Haru: ¿Cómo no puedes ver lo mucho que me preocupo por ti? ¡¿Cómo no puede ver de cuánto te amo?! ¡¿Cómo no puedes ver mis sentimientos?! Tú eres el que me saca de la bañera y me ayuda con la escuela y me mantienes en línea… Tu… Tú eres mi vida Makoto- declaro salvajemente, alzando la voz. De repente beso al castaño apasionadamente, el pelinegro se acercó aún más al castaño profundizado más el beso. Makoto estaba en pánico, gruñendo y agitando las manos que sujetan los hombros de su mejor amigo y tratando de empujarlo desesperantemente de apartarlo.**

 **Haru movió sus manos dirigiéndose directo a la garganta del castaño, sus dedos que asoman a centímetros de su piel, dispuestos a envolver en su cuello. Makoto se congelo, deteniéndose a sí mismo de resistirse al pelinegro.**

 **La orca sintió la cálida y humada lengua de Haru dentro de su boca recorriendo toda su cavidad de nuevo. Makoto se encogió, la compresión de la amenaza que los dedos de su amigo tocaron la garganta. Poco a poco, el castaño abrió la boca aún más y cerrando los ojos, incapaz de mirar a la cara arrogante de Haru, esa sonrisa victoriosa plasmada en sus labios… El castaño solo cerro los ojos y trato de ignorar el hecho de que Haru se silbante su lengua en su boca, explorar la boca de tal manera descuidada… Haru… lo besaba… Makoto se estremeció, un escalofrió sintió en su cuerpo se movió un poco solo para zafarse del delfín.**

 **Cuando Haru finalmente termino, Makoto podía sentir el hilillo de saliva que se derramaba fura de la boca. El delfín cuidadosamente limpia los restos de saliva en los labios de su amante, la orca abre los ojos buscando el rostro de Haru. El oji-verde sintió las manos de Haru quitarse de su cuello ahora, ambos se limpia sus bocas distanciados. El oji-azul contemplo al castaño y sonrió algo raro… ¿O era que una sonrisa?**

 **Haru:…-Se bajó del castaño, permitiendo que el chico más alto para levantarse y sentarse hacia tras lejos del oji-azul, presionando a sí mismo en la esquina- Makoto…-llamo el oji-azul a su amigo sin problema, sin inmutarse- ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

 **Makoto: Yo no quiero esto- dijo el castaño jadeando en voz baja, con ganas de vomitar. Se llevó las manos a la boca, sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía encontrar en sí mismo a llorar, se sentía como si estuviera demasiado seca para eso- Haru… Yo quiero ser libre. Quiero ver a todos de nuevo. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan hacer como antes. Por favor- sus suplicas fueron amortiguados por las manos, que todavía estaban en su boca.**

 **Haru lo miro fijamente por un momento, las emociones sin nombre que nublan sus ojos azul marino.**

 **Se puso de pie. Se acercó a la puerta. Makoto se levantó, saliendo de la cama y sé que allí, observando a su amigo. Haru le dio una mirada determinada antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de tras de él.**

 **Makoto se le quedo mirando por un momento antes de caer sobre la cama, gimiendo en su almohada. Se acurruco en una bola, temblando, sin saber que iba a pasar. Con toda honestidad, Makoto no podía decidirse a tener esperanza para sí mismo. Se sentía como esto podría ser peor, para que pudiera ser atrapado aquí por el resto de su vida. Seria genial si pudiera escapar… Pero la pregunta era, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía escapar a esta situación desesperada?**

 **La única esperanza que tenía ahora era para sus amigos, menos mal que él sabía que su familia se fue de vacaciones. Solo podía rezar por su seguridad y la esperanza de que no serían atrapados en este lio. Solo podía rezar para que Aka-chan este en un lugar mejor, que era feliz. Makoto solo podía rezar por la seguridad de sus amigos.**

 **La puerta se abrió y Haru volvió entrar a la habitación. Makoto sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Haru estaba manchando de sangre.**

 **Haru: ¡Sorpresa!- sonrió.**

 **La orca miraba al oji-azul como dejo caer dos cuerpos arrugados en el suelo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ropas rasgadas, respiraciones pesadas, manchas de sangre, un chico de pelo amarillo y una chica de pelo rojo.**

 **Makoto: -el castaño estrujaba duro la almohada entre las manos. Él se quedó mirando, con la garganta seca como se atraganto el nombre de los dos jóvenes- ¿G-Gou, Na-Nagisa?**

 **Ambos jóvenes miraron al castaño, o al menos lo intentaron. Makoto se estremeció, examinaba las cicatrices de Gou y Nagisa. Sus ropas están destrozadas, rasgados, con arañazos, magulladuras y cicatrices esparcidas por todo el cuerpo.**

 **Ambos jóvenes parecían sucios, como si no hubieran bañado en días, definitivamente olía demasiado, rancio y podrido, como una vieja pieza de fruta. Cuando Gou y Nagisa miraron al castaño no podían dejar de notar el temblor de sus cuerpos, como le dolían mucho al moverse (pues claro Haru los golpeo muy feo) incluso sus cabeza también le dolían. La frente de Nagisa tenía una herida que un sangraba y Gou tenía moretones en los brazos hasta las piernas. Ambos jadeaban en voz baja.**

 **Gou: Ma… Makoto-sempai- dijo pelirroja sonriendo con dificultada.**

 **Nagisa: Mako-chan…- dijo el oji-rosa jadeando, sonrió esforzadamente- Estas vivo… Está bien…**

 **Makoto: - asintió, incapaz de seguir mirando a sus dos amigos, pero sabía que hacerlo. Tenía que concentrarse en Haru. Tenía que preguntarle por qué. ¿Por qué le hizo esto a Gou y Nagisa?**

 **Haru: Makoto. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?- pregunto el oji-azul.**

 **Makoto: ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender?- dijo el oji-verde se mordió los labios, comenzando a moverse hacia Gou y Nagisa. La mano de Haru fue a su bolcillo y sacó una navaja,**

 **Makoto se congelo, volviendo a sentarse en la cama, los ojos fríos del pelinegro lo miraban.**

 **Haru: Makoto- susurro- ¿Me amas?**

 **Nagisa hizo un ruido de dolor y Gou estaba llorando en silencio, Makoto solo trago saliva. No podía mentir, e incluso si pudiera, Haru sería capaz de hacerles a sus dos amigos. No hubo ganado para Makoto aquí, pero tenía que intentarlo… Por Gou y Nagisa. No podía dejar que les pase nada malo… Él no podía simplemente… No podía…**

 **Makoto: ¡Si te amo!-dijo el castaño tratando de controlar el sollozo llanto- Puedo probar… Haru aprender a quererte solo… solo por favor… No les hagas daño a Gou y a Nagisa…-gimió, no podía romper el contacto visual con él.**

 **Nagisa:** _Mako-chan, él no es Haru-chan_ **\- Pensó el oji-rosa mirando a su amigo.**

 **Gou:** _Makoto-sempai_ **\- Pensó preocupada.**

 **Haru sus ojos entrecerraron en un segundo, miro a Gou y Nagisa con indiferencia pero debió la mirada y solo miro al castaño. El coloco la navaja en el Kotatsu y se acerca a Makoto. El oji-azul acerco su cálido, pegajosos mano, acariciando la mejilla de la orca. Makoto tuvo que morderse la lengua, tratando de aguantar las gana de vomitar por el olor mareante a sangre que invadía las fosas nasales.**

 **Haru: Makoto… Te juro que te voy a enseñar todo lo que hay. ¿De acuerdo?- murmuro el oji-azul, dándole un pequeño pero apasionado beso en los labios. Makoto vacilo, sin saber si a besar de nuevo o no. Haru rompió el beso, mirándolo fijamente- ¿Tengo que enseñarte como besar, Makoto?**

 **Makoto: Haru… no sé si estoy listo para los besos… ¿Sabes? Esto va a ayudar… ¿Podemos al menos tomar las cosas con calma?- pidió tímidamente.**

 **Haru: Lento… ¿Tú quieres tomar las cosa con calma?- repitió, reflexionando.**

 **Makoto: Um… si- asintió tragando saliva.**

 **Haru:…-el oji-azul se queda pensativo por un momento- Bueno… Está bien. Cualquier cosa por ti, Makoto- le sonrio genuina adornaba los labios del oji-azul, el castaño no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se había convencido Haru- Tomar las cosas con calma, sea lo que valía la pena- aproximadamente recogió a Gou y Nagisa- Vamos. Volver a su habitación – mando, empezando a arrastrar a los dos jóvenes. Gou y Nagisa soltaron un chillido, retorciéndose.**

 **Makoto: Por favor Haru, trátalos con cuidado- dijo preocupado.**

 **Haru: -asintió, llevándose a los jóvenes a la habitación que comparten, con poco cuidado los arrastro, antes que iba a salir miro al castaño- Voy a la ciudad a comprar las cosas para la cena no tardo- se va finalmente cerrando la puerta dejando solo al castaño.**

 **En los pasillos.**

 **Haru se llevaba arrastrando a Nagisa y a Gou llevándolos a la habitación, al llegar los tira bruscamente volviéndolos a encadenar.**

 **Haru: ¿Que pasa Nagisa? –dijo el oji-azul mirando a su energético amigo que esta callado, se acerca un poco a él pero lo que no se esperaba era…**

 **Nagisa: -el oji-rosa escupió en la cara de su falso amigo inmensa rabia por obligar a Makoto a quererlo de verdad.**

 **Haru se enojó mucho, que le da una fuerte bofetada al rubio al hacer tal acto, la mejilla del oji-rosa estaba roja, le dolió un poco pero aguanto.**

 **Nagisa: ¿No sé quién eres? ¿Pero tú no eres Haru-chan?- lo mira enojado- ¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto al pelinegro pero no hubo respuesta solo recibió otra bofetada, esta vez ese golpe le hiso salir un hilillo de sangre en su boca.**

 **Haru: hmp –sonrió con arrogancia mirando a su amigo- Yo soy Haruka Nanase- respondió al fin y mira a la pelirroja- Y tú.**

 **Gou:…-la pelirroja mira al suelo sin decirle nada al pelinegro quien creyó que era su amigo.**

 **Haru: Hmp. ¿Con que no dirás nada?- el oji-azul se desabrocha la correa.**

 **El delfín comenzó a pegarle a la pelirroja con la correa, la chica quería gritar pero no podía se mordió el labio inferíos para que no gritaran, Haru parecía divertirse mucho después de matar a Hana aún no estaba satisfecho queria matarla, ella y a Nagisa pero no podía porque eso le arruinaría los planes, al terminar de golpearla vuelve a ponerse el cinturón y sale de la habitación dejándolos solos.**

 **Gou: Sniff…. Sniff-lloro la pelirroja, en su blanquecina piel tenía las marcas de los correazos que recibió.**

 **Nagisa: Gou-chan ¿Estas bien?- mira a su amiga que estab llorando por la golpiza que les dieron a él y a Gou.**

 **Gou: S-Si –gimoteo- No entiendo ¿Por qué Haru-sempai nos hiso esto?**

 **Nagisa: Ni yo mismo se pero….-miro al suelo- lo estuve pensando dos veces ayer cuando nos secuestró pero no sé si estoy seguro-mira a su amiga que también lo mira a el- Ese no es Haru-chan.**

 **Gou: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es Haru-sempai?-dijo confundida.**

 **Nagisa: Cuando él y yo estábamos en la tienda de espejos. Lo estuve observando atreves de los espejos y vi sus ojos…-al recodar eso se sorprende un poco- sus ojos no eran el azul que antes traían- es verdad los orbes azules marino del pelinegro ya no brillaban si no que se tornaron de unos azules oscuros sin vida.**

 **Gou: Tú crees que ¿Rei, Sousuke y Onii-chan se den cuentan que desaparecimos?-dijo preocupada.**

 **Nagisa: Me imagino que si-dijo triste el rubio.**

 **Ambos se quedan en silencio observando las paredes, no podían salir de aquí. Haru los dejara ir, solo estaba pensando que estarán haciendo los demás.**

 **En la ciudad de Iwatobi.**

 **Un peli-naranja estaba caminado en la será mientras que la gente pasaba por compras, trabajo, escuela etc. Momotarou estaba buscando una tienda donde vende miel para su mascota (que es un escarabajo).**

 **Momo: Creo que debí traerme a Nitori-sempai- se sonrojo al decir el nombre de su novio.**

 **El peli-naranja entra a una tienda y comprar la miel para Pyunsuke (Así se llama la mascota de Momo), en la gran ventana de tienda en un momento aparece Haru caminado en la será, Momo lo vio y se preguntó qué ¿Qué está haciendo Nanase-sempai aquí? Salió rápido de la tienda.**

 **Momo: Oe. Nanase-sempai-llamo agrito al pelinegro pero parecía que no lo escuchara. Pues claro Haru traía unos audífonos pequeños estaba escuchando música, así que no puede escuchar nada- No me escucha- no sabe si está bien que lo siguiera pero como todos dicen la curiosidad mato al gato al final lo sigue.**

 **El peli-naranja siguió a escondidas de Haru siguiéndolo al barrio, al subir las escaleras ve a al pelinegro abriendo la puerta principal de su casa. El oji-amarillo lo observaba escondido en una parte de las cercas de madera. Al ver a al pelinegro entrando en su casa rápidamente fue a la puerta con cuidado abre la puerta y entra.**

 **Momo miraba la sala con pasos lentos para que el delfín no se entere que está dentro de su casa, de pronto fue al pasillo donde están un montón de habitaciones vacías, por curiosidad entra a una habitación al entras ve dentro un cama y un kotatsu miro a la izquierda y ve un closet pero se veía extraño la puerta del closet está rota como si alguien la abría destrozado. Iba abrirla pero una extraña sensación se apodero del cuerpo de peli-naranja porque sus instinto decía que no abriera ese closet pero no le hiso caso y la abrió, dentro del closet solo había sabanas y camisas pero al moverlas de un lado abre los ojos con sorpresa y terror.**

 **Porque en el suelo está un cadáver de una mujer, al mirarlo recordó al verla visto, era la amiga de Gou, Hana. No lo podía creer está muerta trago saliva. Estaba temblando de miedo.**

 **Momo:** _La amiga de Gou-san, e-está muerta. Pero ¿Cómo paso esto?_ **\- Pensó el oji-amarillo- ¿M?- mira de bajo de la cama y ve una maleta, él se agacho la agarro y la abrió, al abrirla se asustó aún más, dentro de la maleta estaban un cuchillo y un serrucho bañados de sangre-** _Q-Que es lo que hiso Nanase-sempai_ **\- retrocedió saliendo de la habitación.**

 **El peli-amarillo siguió caminando mirando a todos lados e incluso miraba hacia tras para que no se encontrara con Haru, de pronto Momo escucho que alguien estaba tosiendo miro a la habitación que estaba de frente de él.**

 **Al abrirla se asustó aún más, dentro de la habitación estaba un Nagisa y una Gou encadenados en las paredes, ambos jóvenes miraron al peli-naranja, Momo tuvo que entrar porque escucho unos paso arriba del segundo piso.**

 **Gou: Momo-kun que felices que estés aquí- dijo la pelirroja feliz.**

 **Momo: ¿P-Pero que les paso?-dijo asustado mirando a la chica que estaba lastimada - ¿Quién les hiso esto?-miro al rubio que también estaba herido.**

 **Nagisa: Fue Haru-chan-respondió.**

 **Momo: No puede ser-se asustado.**

 **Gou: Momo-kun tienes que ir a donde esta Makoto-sempai rápido-dijo la pelirroja asustada.**

 **Momo: Su capitán también está aquí-se sorprendió.**

 **Nagisa: Si ve rápido para salvarlo-dijo el ojo-rosa asustado.**

 **Momo: Porque no llamo a Rin-sempai. Tengo mi teléfono- saca su celular- déjenme dejarles un mensaje.**

 **El oji-amarillo marco el número de los demás para dejarle un mensaje de voz, al terminar sale de la habitación rápido cerrando la puerta con suavidad y fue dirigiéndose a la habitación del castaño, sus amigos le digieren a donde esta Makoto. Al llevar respiro hondo y abre la puerta. Momo mira dentro de la habitación en un cama está dormido un castaño, entro rápido cerrando la puerta se acercó lentamente al castaño.**

 **Momo: Makoto-sempai-lo llamo, moviendo lentamente para que no se asuste- Makoto-sempai.**

 **El castaño se despertó, bostezo talla los ojos con su mano derecha y mira por sorpresa al ver al compañero de Rin.**

 **Makoto: Mi-Mikoshiba-san-sorprendido- ¿Q-Que haces aquí?- se sienta para preguntarle más pero fue interrumpido por el oji-amarillo.**

 **Momo: Vine aquí para sacarte de aquí- lo agarra de la muñeca izquierda haciendo que el castaño chillara de dolor bajito- vámonos- levanto el castaño llevándolo a la puerta.**

 **Makoto: No puedo salir-dijo el castaño asustado.**

 **Momo: Si no saco a Gou-san, Nagisa-sa y a ti. Nanase-sempai les ara algo malo- lo jalo pero no podía por que el peli-naranja miro debajo de los pies del castaño en el pie derecho tenia esta encadenado- Es enserio- se enojó.**

 **Makoto: Eso te lo iba a decir-dijo preocupado el castaño- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aqui?-pregunto al peli-naranja.**

 **Momo: Estaba comprando una miel para Pyunsuke. De repente en la ventana de la tienda vi a Nanase-sempai caminado lo seguí-suspiro hondo- después de entras entre una habitación y descubrí que dentro del armario tenía el cadáver de la amiga de Gou.**

 **Makoto: Ca-Cadáver ¿Cuál cadáver?-pregunto asustado así que Haru mato a alguien más, además de Aka-chan.**

 **Momo: Es la amiga de Gou-san. ¡Chigusa Hanamura!-dijo el nombre de la amiga de Gou.**

 **Makoto: No, no- se calló entre las rodillas.**

 **Momo: No te preocupes, los sacare de aquí muy pronto…- iba a terminar la frase pero de repente alguien lo interrumpo con un fuerte golpe de la puerta ambos miran y se congela.**

 **Haru: ¿Qué tan pronto te vas de mi casa?-dijo el pelinegro de un tono amenazante y escalofriante mirando a Momotaru- Es una mala educación que te vayas Mikoshiba-san- entra la habitación y la cierra detrás de él.**

 **Momo retrocedió chocando detrás de la pared, está asustado en la mano de Haru traía un cuchillo de carnicero veía que el oji-azul se acercaba a el pero alguien trato de ayudarlo.**

 **Makoto: Detente Haru, no le hagas daño a Mikoshiba-san- se pone detrás del peli-naranja.**

 **Haru: Apártate- golpea Makoto sacándolo del lugar, el pelinegro se arrepintió al hacerle esto a su amante pero tenía que deshacerse de la plaga.**

 **Makoto tosía el golpe que recibió fue fuerte, se levantó con dificultad, Haru agarra el cuello de Momo aventándolo hacia el Kotatsu con mucha fuerza.**

 **Momo: AAAAhhh-grito el peli-naranja.**

 **Makoto: Para Haru- se acercó al peli-naranja pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Haru.**

 **Haru: Diem cuáles son tus ultimas palabra-dijo acercándole el cuchillo al cuello de Momo.**

 **Momo: Makoto-sempai-mira al castaño que estaba tirado en el suelo- Por favor dile a Nitori que lo amo- le sonrió.**

 **Makoto: Mi… Mikoshiba-san- jadeo el castaño mirando borroso al peli-naranja, el golpe que le dio Haru fue tan fuerte que está a punto de desmayarse- Lo… prome..to- se desmaya.**

 **Haru le corto el cuello al peli-naranja bañándolo de sangre, aparto a Makoto con otro golpe para que no se manchara de sangre, al terminar con eso utiliza un trapo y limpia la habitación de su amante, pero antes de eso cago a su castaño dirigiéndolo hacia la cama el oji-azul agarra un toallita húmeda y limpia el rostro del castaño parecía que le cayeron unas cuantas gotas de sangre y había soltado lagrimas también, Haru se inclinó y besa la frente del castaño dejándolo dormir y comienza a limpiar la habitación, al terminar lleva el cuerpo sin vida de Momo.**

 **Lo llevo a la cocina y cose la cortada que le hiso en el cuello, creo que no debió matarlo pero este se atrevió a delatarlo, no podía permitir que ese pequeño insecto le arruinara sus planes.**

 **Haru: Descuida-dijo el pelinegro hablándole el cuerpo sin vida de Momo- Yo te traeré a Nitori cuando llegue el momento, así tranquilízate- sonrió macabramente y comenzando a reírse como un verdadero psicópata.**


	6. Sorpresas y Mariposa atrapada

**Sousuke Narra:** _Estoy desesperado… ya ha pasado 10 días y no has aparecido Gou… he llamado a tu madre diciéndole que ¿si has llegado a tu casa? Pero no tuve respuestas… espero que no te haya pasado nada, tu hermano y yo estamos preocupados. A demás nos hemos enterado que Momotarou desapareció hace 4 días después e incluso Rin me ha dicho que también desapareció uno de sus otros amigos Hazuki Nagisa. Que está pasando por que están desapareciendo todos. Algo no está bien, algo debe estar pasando, no sé, pero lo averiguare. Tenlo por seguro Gou, que te encontrare._

 **Samezuka.**

 **Rin estaba caminado en los pasillos de las habitaciones vigilando que nadie este fuera de ellos, se detiene un segundo suspirando con tristeza, ya ha pasado 10 días y no sabe nada de su hermana menor, tampoco de su energético amigo rubio y también no apareció su tonto compañero. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos han desaparecido? El pelirrojo se imaginaba lo preocupados que están Rei, Sousuke y Nitori y no solo eso también está preocupado por Makoto rezaba que no le haya pasado nada aun, suspiro otra vez y siguió vigilando.**

 **En un habitación.**

 **Estaba un peli-gris acostado mirando el techo preocupado por el peli-naranja que no ha regresado, después de que él iba a comprar una miel para su mascota Pyunsuke, no ha regresado. El oji-azul claro se toca el pecho agarrándoselo con poca fuerza sentía que algo oprimía dentro de él, una sensación de tristeza pensó que algo le paso a su novio. Negó con la cabeza no se lo quería imaginar.**

 **Nitori: Momo-kun-…**

 **¡Toc! ¡Toc!**

 **El peli-gris se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola despacio demostrando la persona quien toco su puerta. Era su sempai, el oji-azul claro abre completa la puerta dejándolo pasar.**

 **Rin: ¿Aun no aparece?-le pregunto a su kohai.**

 **Nitori: ¡No!-negro con la cabeza triste.**

 **Rin: lo siento- se disculpa.**

 **Nitori: No, no se disculpe sempai- dijo el oji-azul claro tratando que su sempai no se entristeciera- Sousuke-sempai ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

 **Rin: ¡Preocupado!- dijo el pelirrojo con melancolía sentándose en la silla- Mi madre, me ha llamado desesperada. Hasta los padres y Rei de Nagisa me llamaron.**

 **Nitori: Sempai tú crees ¿Que algo les paso?-pregunto a su sempai.**

 **Rin: Ojala que no –dijo sobándose la cabeza.**

 **Nitori: Sempai-llamo el peli-gris a su sempai que le prestaba atención- ¿A ti, te gusta Makoto-sempai?**

 **Rin: ¡Mm!-se sonroja por la repentina pregunta de su kohai- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?**

 **Nitori: ah, lo siento.- se disculpó rápido- Solo era por curiosidad.**

 **Rin: ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?- lo mira inclinado la cabeza hacia la derecha.**

 **Nitori: Lo que pasa, es que… veo que te preocupas mucho por Makoto-sempai-dijo mirando a otro lado- si no me lo quieres decir está bien.**

 **Rin- el pelirrojo miraba a su Kohai, vaya que es inocente, suspiro profundo- Makoto y yo éramos amigos de la infancia. Desde que estaba estudiando en Iwatobi lo conocí junto con Haru-al decir eso se sonroja- el me empezó a gustar desde siempre.**

 **Nitori: ¿Desde siempre?**

 **Rin: ¡Sí! Lo he amado con toda mi alma- se toca el pecho- Tan solo de recordarlo mi corazón no deja de latir. Pero hay un problema.**

 **Nitori: ¿Y cuál es?**

 **Rin: Haru-nombro al delfín.**

 **Nitori: ¿Qué pasa con Haruka-sempai?**

 **Rin: Él también le gusta a Makoto.-se deprime.**

 **Nitori: Rin-sempai-dijo triste al ver a su capitán deprimido.**

 **En la residencia Nanase.**

 **En la habitación con Gou y Nagisa, dentro de ella estaban ambos casi medio dormidos porque les molestaban mucho los grilletes, después de la muerte de Momo, estaban pensando en Nitori como reaccionaria cuando sepa que su novio murió en manos de su mejor amigo.**

 **Era inhumano.**

 **¿Cómo es que Haru se ha convertido en un asesino? ¿Por qué mataba? ¿Porque secuestro a su capitán? Antes el, era una buena persona que le encantaba mucho el agua, apoyando a los demás y en sí mismo, ¿Cómo es que alguien tan tranquilo? ¡Se vuelve peligroso!**

 **En los pasillos.**

 **Haru estaba cocinando una caballa para él, después de lo que paso se había asegurado en ocultar los cuerpos de Hana y Momotarou para un "proyecto especial" para su Makoto, sonrió fríamente al recordar sus caras asustadas para el oji-azul era glorioso. Al terminar de cocinar fue directo a la sala comiéndose su cena.**

 **Ya era las 6:59 p.m. Ya era la hora de la cena, el pelinegro se siente muy mal por a haber golpeado a su amante no era su intención pero le molestaba mucho a Momo, ese mocoso por poco se iba a llevar a su Makoto, llevárselo lejos de él. Eso no se lo permitiría. Al terminar de comer lava su plato y se dirigía a su habitación comenzando a registrar sus pertenencias, en los cajones estaba buscando algo hasta que lo encontró, era una pequeña caja en forma de una rosa roja la mira un poco y la abre, dentro en ella tenía dos anillos de plata que llevaban dos diamantes incrustados. Sonrió al verlos, los tenían bien guardados para que algún momento pasara, lo recuerda muy bien…**

 **-Flash-**

 **Abuela: Haruka-llama a su nieto.**

 **Haru:-aparece un Haruka de 11 años- ¿Pasa algo Oba-san?**

 **Abuela: Quiero darte esto- en una mesa dentro de una gaveta saca una caja en forma de rosa roja, al sacarla se la da al oji-azul- Es un regalo de parte de tu abuelo y mío.**

 **Haru: ¿Qué es Oba-san?- pregunto mirando la caja.**

 **Abuela: ábrelo y veras- dijo sonriéndole a su nieto.**

 **Haru: -al abrirla se sorprende, dentro de la pequeña cajita tenía dos anillos de platas que tenía unos diamantes incrustados son hermosos- Brillantes- dijo el pelinegro asombrado.**

 **Abuela: antes que tu abuelo muriera quería darles estos anillos a tus padres pero no lo aceptaron. Pensé en dártelos a ti cuando alguna vez te enamores.**

 **Haru: A-Arigato Oba-san- dijo sin expresar emociones.**

 **-Fin del flash-**

 **Haru: Arigato. Oba-san- dijo sonrió, apretando con un poco de fuerza la cajita.**

 **Ahora que tenía y los anillos, mañana en la noche estará muy ocupado por el "Proyecto especial" de su castaño pero antes de que se fuera a dormir, fue directo a la habitación de su Makoto a ver si esta aun dormido.**

 **Al llegar a la habitación entra y ve a su aun dormido amante, se veía tierno pero al ver el moretón que le hiso cuando defendió a Mikoshiba se sintió fatal, acaricio el moretón con cuidado.**

 **Nota: Si se están preguntando en donde está el moretón está en su frente y brazo izquierdo.**

 **El pelinegro acariciaba su frente, se inclina un poco y le deposita un beso, le da otro más pero en los labios, al besarlo se sentía bien sin permiso utiliza su lengua metiéndola en la boca del mayor recorriendo toda su cavidad.**

 **Por instinto utiliza su mano izquierda tocando su torso debajo de la tela de su camisa, al acariciarla levanta su camisa dejando expuesto su pecho, el oji-azul al ver los botones rosa del castaños se acerca y las lame, Makoto a pesar que esta inconsciente por los golpes sentía los besos de Haru.**

 **Makoto: Ahh… Haa… Ha…-gemía el castaño.**

 **Haru escuchaba los gemidos de su amante le encantaban y lo excitaba mucho, siguió lamiendo las tetillas de su castaño le encantaba quería escuchar otro gemido así que utiliza su mano derecha desabrochando el pantalón, el oji-azul deja los pezones y se dirige a los pantalones de su amante al verlos en los bóxer del castaño se ve un bulto. Al quitarles los bóxer se ve la gran erosión el oji-azul, comenzó a lamer el miembro frenéticamente, frotándolo al mismo tiempo.**

 **Makoto: Haa… ha…-gimió el castaño arqueándose porque ya estaba a punto de venirse.**

 **El delfín al notarlo, metió todo el miembro en su boca y comienza a darle un van y un ven a toda velocidad, el castaño se arqueo aun dejando salir toda su esencia en la boca del pelinegro saboreando el dulce néctar de su castaño, en la cual le gustó mucho.**

 **Al terminar el sexo oral, dentro de las gavetas del castaño saca unas toallitas húmedas comenzó a limpiar a su preciosa orca, al terminar de limpiarlo le depositándole otro beso pero en su mejilla, se levanta cerrando la puerta de la habitación comenzando a caminar en los pasillos dirigiéndose a su habitación.**

 **Ya en la noche.**

 **En la residencia Ryugazaki, un peli-azul estaba caminando en círculos con desespero, desde que se enteró la desaparición de su novio ha estado pensando en él, también secuestraron también a su manager y no solo eso también se enteró que uno de los compañeros de Rin ha desaparecido que más podría pasar. El teléfono de la casa de los Ryugazaki, el oji-morado contesto.**

 **Rei: Moshi, moshi.**

 **Haru/en el celular:** _ **Rei-llamo a su amigo atreves del celular.**_

 **Rei: Haruka-sempai ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.**

 **Qué raro si mal lo recuerda su sempai nunca utiliza su celular para llamar a alguien y eran las 7:30 de la tarde porque lo llamaría a esa hora.**

 **Haru/en el celular:** _ **Necesito que vengas al parque del este a la 8:30.**_

 **Rei: Pero ¿Porque?**

 **Haru/en el celular:** _ **Se trata de Nagisa.**_

 **Al decir eso Haru cuelga el celular, Rei se queda congela por un minuto, tomo su dinero y se fue directo a donde está su sempai. Al llegar todo estaba oscuro bueno menos los postes de luz entro a al parque esperando a Haruka.**

 **Haruka: Rei -apareció el pelinegro llamando su amigo.**

 **Rei: Haruka-sempai- se voltea y mira al pelinegro vestido de negro es ¿extraño?- ¿Encontraste a Nagisa y a Gou?**

 **Haru: -negó con la cabeza, se fue corriendo en un barrio oscuro.**

 **Rei lo mira huyendo pero no se quedó atrás y lo persigue, el oji-morado perseguía al pelinegro a todas parte, en un instante se detiene respirando agitado por tanto correr miro a todas partes y no hay rastros del delfín. Saca en su bolsillo su celular al abrirlo en la pantalla se veía un buzón de voz, el oji-morado lo reviso al apretar el botón recibe el mensaje:**

 **Momo/mensaje de voz: Buenas tardes…**

 **Rei reconoció la voz del sujeto era el novio desaparecido de Nitori Aiichiro, al parecer envió este mensaje hace 4 días, en un callejo oscuro cerca de tras de Ryugazaki , estaba Haru aprovechando que la mariposa esta distraída no trajo el pañuelo y el cloroformo miro abajo cerca de sus pies estaba una caja de botellas, tomo una botella y se acerca al peli-azul mientras que Rei estaba distraído volvió a escuchar el mensaje de voz.**

 **Momo/mensaje de voz: Si están escuchando este mensaje quiero informarles que entre a Matsuoka Gou, Hazuki Nagisa y Tachibana Makoto. Ellos están vivos. La persona el que los secuestro es…**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 **El peli-azul no pudo escuchar toda la información porque Haru utilizo la botella impactándola en la cabeza de la mariposa haciendo que se desmayara, el oji-azul mira a su "amigo" inconsciente sonrió macabramente al ver la sangre que derramaba en la cabeza del peli-azul. Haru agarra los hombros de Rei llevándoselo arrastrándolo hacia su casa.**

 **Al llegar a la residencia Nanase, tuvo que llévaselo a su habitación para curarle la herida, avía prometido al castaño que traería a sus amigos con vida, al terminar de curar la herida toma un balde de agua fría y se la hecha al oji-morado.**

 **¡PLASH!**

 **Al tarársela, despierta al oji-morado ex altitud respiro hondo buscando los lentes desesperadamente hasta que los encontró y se los puso, al ponérselos mira a todas partes, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación pero de ¿Quién?**

 **Haru: Rei-llamo el oji-azul con una voz aterradora.**

 **Rei:-el oji-morado se congelo y reconoció esa voz- Ha-Haruka-sempai- se levanta rápido.**

 **El oji-morado no sabe lo que pasaba pero una sensación de miedo le indicaba que se alejara del su sempai, vio que el delfín se acercaba a él pero el este retrocede, Rei se detiene porque choco con el closet de su sempai. Se voltea rápido agarrando la perillas del closet del oji-azul al abrirla se asustó aún más porque… dentro del closet ben la pared profunda estaban unas fotos de Haru con Makoto de pequeños, de cuando tenía 11 o 14 años, algunas era cuando se graduaron. El oji-morado lo veía todo empezó a respirar rápido asustado, temblando a laves.**

 **Haru le molesto que ese polisón este husmeando en sus cosas así que agarro la nuca del peli-azul y lo lanzo alejándose del closet, Rei callo recibiendo el impacto haciendo que su nariz sangrara grito con dolor tapándose la nariz para que deje de sangrar.**

 **Haru: Cállate- le da una patada al hombro. Rei tuvo que aguantar y hacerle caso.**

 **Rei: -no podía creerlo su sempai lo acaba de lastimar, se empezó a asustar.**

 **Haru: Si quieres vivir llama a alguien-dijo con una voz amenazante sacando una navaja acercándola al cuello de Rei.**

 **Rei: A quien…-trago saliva asustado por ver al delfín en esa forma aterradora- A quien quieres… que… llame…**

 **Haru:… A Rin…**


	7. Investigación y caza tiburones

**Rei Narra:** _esto debe ser una pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla… no puedo creer que Haruka-sempai me secuestrara y me lastimara… que fue lo que paso, espera… si estoy secuestrado eso significa que Nagisa-kun, Gou-san y Makoto-sempai están aquí… espero que estén bien. Ya que Haruka-sempai me está obligando a llamar a Rin-san… que es lo que pasara._

 **En Samezuka.**

 **En la habitación de Sousuke y Rin.**

 **El tiburón estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio terminado la tarea ya eran 10:00 de la noche, se recostó un momento mirando al techo con la luz encendida.**

 **Rin:** _Esto es extraño. Porque desapareció Nagisa y Gou al mismo tiempo, pero ¿porque Momotarou? Él no ha hecho nada malo_ **-pensó el pelirrojo entrecerrándolos ojos-** _no tengo información de Nagisa, Gou, Momo y tampoco de Makoto._

 **Es verdad, desde que fue la desaparición de Makoto noto que fue el día martes, y al darse cuenta el día cuando su amigo pingüino le envió un mensaje diciendo que será el mismo día donde desapareció el castaño. Gou y Nagisa ambos desaparecieron en el mismo día, pero Momo desapareció el día viernes de esta semana. Hoy domingo.**

 **¿Quién querría secuestrar a su hermana menor junto con sus dos amigos de Iwatobi acompañados de su otro compañero de equipo de natación? ¿Qué quería ganar ese secuestrador en llevárselos a ambos? Rin suspiro, incapaz de sentir nada. No era un detective, desde luego no era inteligente como uno, pero él estaría condenado si el nunca sería capaz de averiguar en donde está Makoto y los demás. No importa que, no se rendirá en seguir buscando a su hermana y a su primer amor. Ya perdió a su padre, pero no perdería a su única hermana, ni a sus dos preciados amigos, ni a su primer amor.**

 **Pero ¿Quién los querría secuestrar? ¿Cuál fue el motivo? Estaba bastante seguro que ni su hermana pequeña, ni Nagisa, ni Momotarou, ni tampoco Makoto estaban involucrados en narco traficantes, así que… ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Era una coincidencia que ambos fueron secuestrados casi en la misma semana? ¿Acaso era algún psicópata que los quería a todos?**

 **¿Era alguien que conocían?**

 **El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Eso no podía ser ¿Cierto? Bueno… lo que parece posible… el tiburón no podía imaginarse a uno de sus otros amigos secuestrados, cielos Sousuke, Nitori, Rei, mierda, ¿Por qué los quiere secuestrar a ellos también? No estaba molestando a nadie, ni medio o algo por el estilo. Makoto era el chico más adorable y lindo, Rin sonrió al pensar en eso, el castaño era demasiado bueno para todos ¿Por qué lo secuestrarían? Él nunca ha hecho nada malo.**

 **Suspiro otra vez en el escritorio agarra su celular y lo revisa, al abrirlo mira en la pantalla recibiendo un mensaje de voz era Momo iba a revisarlo pero fue interrumpido por una llamada de Rei. Qué raro porque la mariposa lo llama a esta hora no tuvo otra alternativa y contesta.**

 **Rin: Rei-llamo a su amigo atravesó del celular.**

 **Rei/en el celular:** **…**

 **Hubo un pesado silencio, atreves del celular del pelirrojo se escuchaba el respirar de Rei parecía que estaba nervioso o agitado.**

 **Rin: ¡Rei! ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Paso algo malo?- dijo el pelirrojo preguntándose porque su amigo no contestaba.**

 **Rei/en el celular:…- el oji-morado estaba completamente tranquilo, a un solo instante estornudo, atreves del celular de Rin lo escuchaba.**

 **El corazón del tiburón se detuvo. Tenía una rara sensación de miedo, pensó por un segundo que la mariposa no estaba sola. Ese sonido… era preocupante y misterioso… algo familiar. Al igual que Makoto cuando Haru estaba solo con e… su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un ruido que se escuchaba atreves de su celular.**

 **Rei/en el celular:** _ **Rin-san-finalmente contesto el oji-morado pero con una voz áspera, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Rin haciendo que vuelva a la realidad- Te-Tengo información de Nagisa y de los demás- la mariposa se atraganto con una voz roca antes de que soltara levemente un pequeño sollozo-los chicos están vivos…Nagisa-kun, Gou-san, Mikoshiba-san y Makoto-sempai…**_

 **¿Están vivos? ¿Los encontró? Rin se estremeció, pensó en los demás, a su tonta y obsesionada hermana menor, a su energético amigo rubio, también a su otro energético amigo peli-naranja Nitori estará feliz y a su tierno, adorable y lindo castaño. Esta feliz de saber que está bien. Pero alguna razón no se lo creyó todo, porque su amigo sonaba como si está siendo amenazado, se oía asustado y no solo eso ¿Por qué sabe que sus amigos están vivos? Esto no podía ser una coincidencia…**

 **Rei/en el celular:** _ **Haruka-sempai… también lo sabe. Me llamo diciéndome que vaya a su casa a reunirnos todos. Ahora. Yo… yo ya estoy en su casa. Él dijo que tienes que venir… ahora- dijo Rei gimiendo.**_

 **El oji-morado sonaba muy asustado, como si alguien lo está apuntando con una pistola o algo así. Rin recordó algo Rei nunca se iría solo sin Nagisa a pesar que está desaparecido, recuerda muy bien ellos dos juntos, bromeando, eran tan cariñosos… Rin entendía bien lo desbastado y desesperado que esta el oji-morado.**

 **Rei/en el celular:** _ **Rin-san… por favor… Haruka-semapi...-el oji-azul trago saliva, con una voz temblorosa- Haruka-semapi... Él es… el solo quieres que vayas a su casa- gimió.**_

 **Rin juro que escucho algo en el fondo, algo ¿agrietado o rasgadura tal vez? Rei se quedó sin aliento y murmuro un rápido "¡Adiós!" hasta que colgó.**

 **Sin dudarlo el pelirrojo se levantó, miro a todas partes, Sousuke no estaba en la habitación estaba reunido con Kisumi y Seijuro, así que solo quedaba Nitori y yo. Salió de la habitación buscando a su kohai para irse juntos.**

 **En la residencia Nanase.**

 **Dentro de la habitación de Haru.**

 **Rei: El… El viene- la hermosa mariposa entrega su celular a Haru.**

 **Haru: Bien- guarda la navaja, toma el celular del peli-azul rompiéndolo en mil pedazos tirándolo al suelo aun lado.**

 **El delfín agarra el hombro de la mariposa aventándolo a la pared con fuerza y brusquedad, el oji-azul le prometió no matar a Rei pero no prometió en lastimarlo. Tarareo una melodía mientras que le agarra la pierna al oji-morado comenzando a presionarla con mucha fuerza como si tratara de romper una rama. Miro al peli-azul que estaba gritando fuerte porque sentía que su pierna estaba a punto de quebrarla.**

 **Rei. la mariposa del grupo. Haru siempre lo odio, él siempre se apegaba mucho a su Makoto por ser un inútil, tan incompetente. ¿Por qué alguien que no sabe nadar y no le gusta el agua se uniría a ellos? Era obvio que el agua no lo aceptaba, lo odiaba. El no entendía que hermosa puede ser el agua. El oji-azul se dio cuenta que el oji-morado como admiraba su estilo de nado era molesto, pero lo que le molesto aún más es que su Makoto tenía que enseñarle a este pésimo a nadar. Toma de la mano de Makoto y dejando que el castaño lo toque, sonreírle, guiarle…**

 **No. Inaceptable.**

 **Haru sonríe al romperle la pierna al oji-morando, le gustaba mucho ese sonido que se rompe un hueso, Rei grito agonizando. Desde la habitación que comparte Nagisa y Gou escucharon los gritos.**

 **Nagisa: ¿Rei-chan?- el oji-rosa reconoció ese grito, lo volvió a escuchar otra vez- REI-CHAN- grito.**

 **Gou: REI-SAN-grito también.**

 **En la habitación de Nanase, Haru se acerca aún más al peli-azul agarrándole el brazo izquierdo, ya le rompió el pie derecho ahora le tocaba el brazo izquierdo.**

 **Rei: Por favor… No… ¡No más!- rogaba patéticamente, forcejeando tratando que suelte su brazo.**

 **El oji-azul comenzó a reírse sin hacerle caso a la mariposa, seguía torciéndole el brazo comenzando a darle una pequeña presión como si una rama que está a punto de partirla, hasta que lo logro le rompió el brazo, el delfín estaba riéndose como la mariposa estaba llorando meciéndose por el dolor.**

 **El de orbes azules le agarra la barbilla poniéndole la mordaza en su boca para que deje de gritar.**

 **Haru:-le da una mirada fría- Cállate. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Vedad? Así que, lamentablemente, tengo que hacer esto rápido, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no te preocupes, no debes estar solo por mucho tiempo, Rin se unirá pronto…**

 **Mientras tanto, alguna parte de la ciudad de Iwatobi. Sousuke estaba en una esquina de un barrio esperando a sus dos compañeros, llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra, dentro de ella una camisa blanca, pantalones deportivos, zapatos deportivos.**

 **¿: Disculpa por la tardanza, Sousuke- dijo una voz que acaba de aparecer.**

 **Un muchacho alto (Como 1,84), delgado, piel clara, cabello ondula desordenado de color rosa que baja hasta sus ojos, ojos color purpura, lleva puesto un uniforme escolar habitual consiste en pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja con rayas amarillas, su nombre Kisumi Shigino edad 18 años.**

 **¿: Disculpa la espera- sale otro muchacho de tras de Kisumi.**

 **Un muchacho alto (Como 1,87), delgado, piel un poco bronceado, cabello despeinado hacia atrás corto de color rojo llamativo, ojos dorados, llevaba puesto una franela roja, pantalones negros, zapatos deportivos negros con blancos, es el hermano mayor de Momo, su nombre es Seijuro Mikoshiba edad 19 años. El antes era el capitán del equipo de Samezuka pero se graduó ahora era el ex capitán.**

 **Sousuke: descuiden- dijo el oji-azul claro, con una voz medio molesta.**

 **Kisumi: ¿Me pueden recordar por que hacemos esto?- pregunto el peli-rosa algo nervioso, en sus manos traía unas bolsas blancas, dentro de ellas traían cosas de detectives.**

 **Sousuke: Ya te lo dije, iremos a la casa de Aka Haruno- repitió por cuarta vez, a su hablachento amigo.**

 **Saijuro: Vamos, vamos no te enfades Yamazaki-san- dijo el pelirrojo tranquilizando a su amargado amigo.**

 **Sousuke: Síganme- comenzó a caminar derecho. Sus dos amigos lo siguen comenzando hablar.**

 **El pelinegro se sentía mal por meter a sus amigos en este embrollo, bueno hace dos días llamo a Seijuro informándole que su hermano desapareció luego llamo a Kisumi informándole que desapareció Tachibana , ambos tenían derecho en saber que les ha pasado a los demás. El oji-azul claro mira al frente donde se ve una casa de dos pisos, era la casa de Haruno, los 3 se detienen en la puerta de la casa en la cual está cerrada con llave,**

 **Sousuke: Pónganse los guantes-dijo sacado unos guantes blancos en su bolcillos.**

 **Kisumi: No entiendo- dijo el peli-rosa poniéndose los guantes- ¿porque que debemos estar husmeando esta casa?**

 **Sousuke: En primer lugar no es husmear es investigar-corrigió el pelinegro- Y segundo tengo una curiosidad en esta casa.**

 **Seijuro: ¿Cuál curiosidad?-pregunto el pelirrojo poniéndose los guantes.**

 **Sousuke: Desde que Tachibana desapareció, la policía no se encargó de investigar el caso de la desaparición de Aka Haruno. Por esa razón los traje aquí.- en las bolsas saca unas ganzúas para abrir el cerrojo- asegúrense que nadie venga.**

 **Ambos hicieron caso y vigilaron para que nadie los vieran, el pelinegro estaba tratando de quitarle el seguro a la puerta de Haruno, no tardo en quitárselo al terminar entran a la casa.**

 **Sousuke: Kisumi revisa la cocina. Seijuro ve al segundo peso. Mientras que yo iré al sótano-dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose al sótano.**

 **Seijuro: Oye si esto es serio. ¿Por qué no llamaste a Matsuoka?-dijo algo nervioso.**

 **Sousuke: Rin está muy ocupado con los quehaceres, no quería molestarlo- termino de hablar y entra al sótano dejando a los dos investigando.**

 **Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes, Rin y Nitori estaban sentados esperando al tren que pasaría en una hora.**

 **Nitori: Rin-sempai, está seguro que iremos a la casa de Haruka-sempai- dijo dudoso el peli-gris.**

 **Rin: Si y no- dijo el pelirrojo algo dudoso e inseguro- Pero no te preocupes le deje un mensaje de voz a Sousuke- le sonríe.**

 **Nitori: Eso espero-dijo cabizbajo preocupado.**

 **Con los muchachos.**

 **Seijuro estaba caminado en los pasillos del segundo piso maroteando en todas partes, entro al baño empezó a mirar el escusado y luego las toallas, el lava manos todo parece estar seco. Pero…**

 **Seijuro: …-el oji-oro miro la ducha, el piso estaba mojado. Pensó que la víctima se estaba bañando.**

 **Salió del baño cerrando la puerta, siguió mirando las puertas hasta que entro a la habitación de Aka, al entrar miro en su cama que estaba su uniforme doblado y limpio, abrió su closet y mira toda la ropa que estaba tendida. Noto que faltaba algo era la pijama de la peli-purpura. No siguió mirando la habitación y se sale dirigiéndose a donde esta Kisumi.**

 **En el primer piso.**

 **Kisumi estaba revisando la cocina, todo está bien, nadie la estaba utilizando, en la meza de cocina ve un porta cuchillos, había 4 cuchillos dentro del objeto pero el peli-rosa se dio cuenta que faltaba un cuchillo. En el porta cuchillos había un hueco uno muy grande en vez de 4 eran 5 lo que pasa que falta un cuchillo.**

 **Kisumi: Que extraño…-iba a decir algo mas pero…**

 **Seijuro: Oye Kisumi-grito alto el pelirrojo.**

 **Kisumi: ¡Aah!-grita asustado- No me asuste-regaño el peli-rosa asustado.**

 **Seijuro: Ejeje lo siento- se rasca la cabeza por asustar a su amigo- ¿Buscaste algo?**

 **Kisumi: si- asintió- mira – se apartó.**

 **Seijuro: ¿Un porta cuchillos?- confundido.**

 **Kisumi: Claro- Sonrió- Dime ¿Cuantos cuchillos vez?**

 **Seijuro: ¡4!- respondió aun sin seguirle el juego.**

 **Kisumi: Error. Falta son 5- corrigió al pelirrojo.**

 **Seijuro: ¿5? Solo veo 4- dijo un poco enojado.**

 **Kisumi: los vez en 4 pero falta un cuchillo- le apunto al gran hueco que estaba en el porta cuchillos- Alguien debió agarra el cuchillo cuando nuestra individua está aquí.**

 **Seijuro: oh, ya veo. ¿Y cómo supiste que Haruno estaba aquí?- le pregunto a su animado amigo.**

 **Kisumi: utilizando esto- en las bolsas saca un portátil, la abre demostrando las imagines de una página- pon tu dedo aquí- le dé muestra un pequeño detector de huellas digitales cerca del más de la portátil.**

 **El moreno no entendió pero hiso caso, puso su dedo en el pequeño detector de huellas, al ponerlo el detector saca una luz roja que está buscando sus datos e imagen, hasta que la encontró. En la página decía.**

 **Identidad revelada: Seijuro Mikoshiba.**

 **Edad: 19 años.**

 **Seijuro: Woow-sorprendido.**

 **Kisumi: ¿No es genial?- Sonrió.**

 **Seijuro: Y ¿Cómo buscaste la identidad de Aka?- miro a su amigo.**

 **Kisumi: ¡Fácil!- saca una caja que traía un polvo especial para detectar huellas- utilice este polvo echándole un poco a la meza descubriendo una huellas. Esta página blanca presionándola obteniendo la imagen de esta huella- se la demuestra al ex capitán del equipo Samezuka- al ponerlo en el detector, demostró esta imagen de ella.**

 **Seijuro: Eres genial- dijo con los ojos destellantes.**

 **Kisumi: Arigato- le sonríe- y que hay de ti. ¿Buscaste algo?-miro a Seijuro.**

 **Seijuro: Bueno, arriba del segundo piso entre al baño y descubrí que el piso estaba aún mojado y luego fui a su habitación- acariciándose la cabeza- su uniforme estaba doblado, mientras que su closet revise su ropa y lo único que faltaba era su pijama.**

 **Kisumi: Cielos, me imagino estaba aquí en pijama.**

 **Seijuro: Pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo desapareció?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.**

 **Kisumi: Seijuro mira- dijo el peli-rosa apuntando al piso.**

 **El pelirrojo apunta con la linterna en el piso, en el piso se veían una huellas de zapatos, era extraño no eran las parcas de zapatos de Sousuke ni tampoco las suyas, era otras**

 **Seijuro: Kisumi utiliza el detector.**

 **Kisumi: Hai- se apresuró en tomar uno análisis.**

 **Dejan a esos dos, en el sótano con Sousuke.**

 **El pelinegro estaba alumbrando el todo el sótano, no había nadie, suspiro derrotado parece que no hay nada pero antes de que se volteara para irse, piso algo pegajoso y húmedo en el piso.**

 **El oji-azul cielo, alumbra el piso y ve un charco de sangre se sorprendió al ver esto, quería llamar a sus amigos pero antes que nada en el suelo se veía un mechón de cabello cortado. Se inclinó para agarrarlo, al tomarlos se dirigió a arriba con sus amigos.**

 **Dejando a los 3 investigar, en un barrio oscuro.**

 **Rin y Nitori estaban caminando dirigiéndose a la casa del delfín, el pelirrojo reviso su celular si Rei lo volvió llamar pero no estaba vacío sin mensajes ni llamadas excepto un mensaje de voz. Algo no anda bien.**

 **Con los muchachos.**

 **Sousuke: Cuanto tiempo debe buscar una identidad- dijo el pelinegro impaciente.**

 **Seijuro: No te alarmes, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos- dijo calmando a su amigo.**

 **Kizumi: Descuida muy pronto sabremos la identidad de nuestro otro individuo- dijo el peli-rosa mirando su laptop.**

 **Sousuke saca su celular, para llamar a Rin que se tardará en llegar a Samezuka, al abrir su celular ve dos mensajes de voz uno era de Momo y el otro era de Rin.**

 **Al ver los mensajes tuvo que ver el de Momo, un poco de curioso apretar el botón de contestar, al apretarlo se dejó escucha la voz.**

 **Momo/ mensaje de voz:** _ **Buenas tardes… Si están escuchando este mensaje quiero informarles que encontré a Matsuoka Gou, Hazuki Nagisa y Tachibana Makoto. Ellos están vivos. La persona que los secuestro es… Haruka Nanase.**_

 **Al decir eso, los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. Comenzó a temblar de miedo, no lo podía creer Nanase secuestro a su Novia, a Momo y a los otros amigos de Rin.**

 **Momo/mensaje de voz:** _ **Nanase los tienen ocultos, encerrados en su casa y también… Mato Hanamura Chigusa y Aka Haruno… les pido que llamen a la policía rápido.- al terminar de decir eso cuelga.**_

 **Seijuro: Oe Yamazaki –llamo al pelinegro haciendo que reaccionara- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pareces como si hubieses visto un fantasma!**

 **Sousuke: Mikoshiba-llamo al nombrado- Tu hermano…-iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el oji-purpura.**

 **Kisumi: Chicos- llamo a ambos con una voz temblorosa- De-Deberían de ver esto.**

 **Ambos se miraron y fueron a donde está su amigo, al ver la portátil del peli-rosa, ambos abren los ojos con terror al ver el detector de huellas mirando la imagen del individuo.**

 **Identidad revelada: Haruka Nanase.**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Todos se quedan congelados al ver al asesino, Sousuke miro su celular y rápidamente contestando el mensaje de voz de Rin.**

 **Rin/mensaje de voz:** _ **Sousuke te dejo este mensaje para avisarte que hoy voy a la casa de Haru, pero no te preocupes estoy acompañado por Nitori así que te dejo- colgó.**_

 **Sousuke:-el pelinegro se queda congelado- Esto no es bueno- dijo con una voz aterrada.**

 **Fuera de la residencia Nanase.**

 **¡Toc! ¡toc!**

 **Rin: Haru soy yo ábreme- golpea varias veces la puerta sin parar.**

 **Haru:-El oji-azul abre la puerta lentamente y mira al oji-rojo- Eres demasiado ruidoso. Deberías calmarte- dijo mirando a su "amigo"- Y veo que trajiste a Nitori.**

 **Rin: No lo podía dejar solo- dijo el oji-rojo mirando a su amigo.**

 **Nitori: O yasumi nasai- dijo el peli-gris haciendo una reverencia.**

 **El delfín se aparta para dejar que sus invitados pasen, ya dentro en la casa ambos jóvenes se sientan en el sofá, Haru estaba en la cocina friendo dos pedazos de caballa.**

 **Haru: No te vez feliz, Rin- dijo de una manera tranquila- ¿No te alegra por las buenas noticias?**

 **Rin: Ah, sí pero…-dijo el tiburón mirando en el suelo inseguro- Y… y ¿dónde está Rei?- cambio el tea el oji-rojo no quería hablar si está feliz o no.**

 **Haru: Tuvo que irse a buscar algo- sale de la cocina con una bandeja llena de caballa.**

 **Rin: ¿Caballa?-miro a su amigo arqueando una ceja.**

 **Haru: Aquí les dejo té- los pone en la mesa.**

 **Nitori: Arigato gosaima- dijo agarrando los palillos.**

 **Rin: ¡Cielos!- dijo el tiburón tomando los palillos- Veo que no has cambiado tu dieta.**

 **Haru: Que tiene de malo- dijo el delfín mirando a su amigo.**

 **Rin: olvídalo- dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a comer.**

 **Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, el ambiente se puso un poco intenso pero nadie hablaba, Rin sentía la intensa mirada del pelinegro parecían como dos espadas atravesándolo, el tiburón mira a otro lado ignorando a su amigo pero de pronto ve a su Kohai dejando de comer la caballa que trajo su amigo.**

 **Rin: Te encuentras bien Nitori-dijo preocupado por su amigo.**

 **Nitori: No me siento bien- tocándose la cabeza.**

 **Rin: Si quieres puedo llevarte al baño- dejando los palillos en la mesa pero…**

 **Haru: No te preocupes Rin, relájate.-Se levanta de su asiento y dirigiendo hacia el oji-azul claro- Yo llevare a Nitori.**

 **Rin: Pero- iba a replicar pero su Kohai lo interrumpe.**

 **Nitori: Esta bien Rin-sempai. Todo estará bien- dijo el peli-gris mirando a su sempai.**

 **Rin: Esta bien- acepto el oji-rojo volviendo a agarrar sus palillos.**

 **Haru: Ven Nitori- ayudándolo a levantarlo.**

 **Nitori: Arigato Haruka-sempai- levantándose con la ayuda del pelinegro.**

 **En los pasillos de la residencia.**

 **El delfín acompañaba al oji-azul claro ir directo al baño, pero solo que algo andaba mal, no es la primera vez que Nitori fue a la casa del amigo de su sempai, el conocía muy bien en donde está el baño.**

 **El baño está arriba del segundo piso y el oji-azul lo está llevando a la dirección equivocada, el peli-gris lo noto y no solo eso sintió que el oji-azul agarraba su hombro y lo apretujaba muy fuerte, Nitori hiso una mueca de dolor.**

 **Nitori: Haruka-sempai ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el peli-gris con incomodidad.**

 **Haru: ¡Al baño!-respondió cortante sin despegar sus ojos en el camino.**

 **Nitori: Etto… este no es el baño- dijo con temor el oji-azul claro, algo le dice que se alejara de Nanase lo más pronto posible iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el delfín.**

 **Haru: Nitori- llamo el peli-gris, este lo mira- ¿Quieres ver a Mikoshiba?- al preguntar eso Nitori se empezó a marear.**

 **Nitori: ¿Qu-Que dijis… te?- dijo el peli-gris algo mareado no lograba escuchar al amigo de su sempai, los orbes azul claro del peli-gris se estaba cerrando.**

 **Haru: Dije ¿Que si querías ir a donde esta Mikoshiba?- repitió mirando al oji-azul claro que estaba débil.**

 **Nitori: Mo-Momo-kun…-nombro a su novio pero se desmayó.**

 **Nanase agarra a Nitori de la camisa para que no se callera al peso, comenzando a arrástralo directo a donde esta Rei y los demás. Haru sonrió malicioso de verdad esas pastillas de Relax & sleep funcionaron. Menos mal que provecho en ligarlas en él té y en las caballas.**

 **Nota: Relax & sleep es una pastilla para dormir.**

 **En la sala.**

 **Rin termino de comer la caballa y se tomó el té, esperaba que sus dos amigos volvieran estar aquí para comenzar de hablar del tema de su hermana menor y de sus dos amigos.**

 **Rin:** _Que raro, se supone que Rei ya estaría aquí_ **\- pensó el oji-rojo extrañado, ya que el oji-azul le dijo que fue a buscar algo.**

 **En un instante llega Haru pero era extraño no estaba con Nitori, ve a su amigo sentarse tranquilamente, misteriosos pensó el tiburón.**

 **Rin: ¿Dónde está Nitori?-pregunto al no ver a su Kohai con él.**

 **Haru: Lo lleve a un cuarto para que descansara un poco- respondió tomando su tasa de té.**

 **Rin: Ya veo- miro el kotatsu- Haru- llamo su amigo y este le presta atención- No te parece algo extraño.**

 **Haru: Sobre ¿qué?-pregunto mirando su amigo.**

 **Rin: De que Rei sepa en donde esta los demás- dijo serio el pelirrojo- No te resulta algo extraño.**

 **Haru: No-dijo cerrando los ojos tomando un poco de té.**

 **Rin: Creo que un "no" como respuesta, no es suficiente- dijo molesto su amigo, está bien, rin ya está acostumbrado por las cortas respuesta de su amigo.**

 **Haru: ¿Terminaste tu caballa?- miro el plato vacío.**

 **Rin: Si- le entrega el plato a su amigo- Haru no has pensado en cambiar tu dieta.**

 **Haru: No.**

 **Suspiro el oji-rojo, era verdad, Haru nunca ha cambiado su dieta durante estos tiempos y no solo eso no ha cambiado en nada, recordó en su niñez siempre andaba junto con Makoto. Cielos esos dos nunca se despegaban, después que lo transfirieron a Australia no ha dejado de pensar en el castaño.**

 **Rin: Sabes algo. No entiendo porque ese secuestrador se llevó a Makoto- miro al techo- Makoto es amable con todos los demás ¿Por qué alguien lo secuestrarían?**

 **Haru: ¡Tal vez ese secuestrador lo hiso con amor!- dijo el oji-azul con simpleza.**

 **Rin:-el tiburón miro a su amigo con sorpresa, es la primera vez que oía a su amigo decir eso, pero noto algo por el tono de voz de su amigo sonaba como un sádico- ¿Amor?**

 **Haru: No lo sé- se levanta tomando los platos y los vasos llevándolos a la cocina- Tal vez lo hiso con una muy buena intención.**

 **Rin: ¿Amor? ¿Intención? Que quieres decir con eso- inclino su cabeza en señal que no entiende.**

 **Haru: Me refiero que alguien ha estado enamorado de Makoto durante mucho tiempo- dijo el delfín con tranquilidad.**

 **Rin miro a su amigo con extrañes el oji-azul nunca habla sobre el tema del "amor" y ahora que lo recuerda antes que Nagisa, Gou y Momo estaban con ellos, al enterarse todos que el oji-verde desapareció todos se alteraron. Excepto Haru-**

 **El oji-rojo noto que el pelinegro no ha demostrado facciones (Ósea quiere decir que nunca ha demostrado tristeza, pánico y alteración al enterarse que su mejor amigo desapareció). ¿Extraño? Ahora que lo piensa se supone que ya en este instante llegaría Rei, que es lo que está pasando, de repente el celular del pelirrojo sonó.**

 **Rin: -El oji-rojo saca en su bolcillo su celular y contesta- Moshi moshi.**

 **Sousuke/en el celular:** _ **Rin.**_

 **Rin: ¿Sousuke que pasa?- pregunto el oji-rojo, ¿Qué raro? La voz de su amigo sonaba como si estuviera asustado.**

 **Sousuke/en el celular:** _ **Baja la voz ¿Nanase está contigo?**_ **-pregunto.**

 **Rin: ¡sí!- confundido.**

 **Sousuke/ en el celular:** _ **¿Y Nitori?**_

 **Rin: Él está en una Habitación descansado.**

 **Sousuke/en el celular:** _ **Salgan de ahí.**_

 **Rin: ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido.**

 **Sousuke/en el celular:** _ **Que salgan de ahí rápido.**_

 **Rin: ¿Porque?**

 **Sousuke/en el celular:** _ **No preguntes solo saca a Nitori de ahí y aléjense de Nanase lo más pronto posible.**_

 **Rin: ¿Pero que pasa no te entiendo…- no pudo terminar la llamada por que se cortó. ¿Salir de ahí? ¿Alejarse de Haru? Que le pasaba ¿Por qué su amigo sonaba alterado y asustado? Pareciera que Haru fuera un… el tiburón se congelo un momento antes que ibas a pensarlo es interrumpido por su amigo.**

 **Haru: ¿Sucede algo Rin?- pregunto sentándose el oji-azul mirado al pelirrojo pálido.**

 **Rin: ¡Na-Nada!-tartamudeo el pelirrojo al pensar una cosa que se le vino a la mente-** _Espero que esto funcione_ **\- pensó mirando el kotatsu donde está cerca un retrato de una foto de Makoto y Haru junto de pequeños- Haru.**

 **Haru: ¿M?-Miro a su "amigo" que lo está llamando.**

 **Rin: Haru. No quiero recordarte esto pero no, ¿Te acuerdas en nuestra infancia?- miro a su amigo algo serio.**

 **Haru: ¡Sí!-respondió dudo ¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?**

 **Rin: Yo sé que a ti te gusta Makoto desde que éramos pequeños ¿Cierto? Pues a mí también me gusta- mira al suelo se sonrojo un poco al recordar eso, sonrió en medio largo.**

 **Haru:-el oji-azul apretó sus manos quería golpear a Rin por recordarle eso y más ve que el pelirrojo se perdía en su mente cuando nombro a su amante.**

 **Rin: -el pelirrojo ve a su amigo en selección, noto que su amigo apretaba sus manos parecía que no le gustó mucho el a ver dicho eso así se le ocurrió algo- Haru a ti ¿Te gusta Makoto?- pregunto con precaución.**

 **Haru: ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto mirando a su amigo pero esta vez con indiferencia algo que el pelirrojo noto su reacción.**

 **Rin: Amas a Makoto como ¿Un amante o un mejor amigo o a lo mejor como un objeto?-pregunto mirando a su amigo que estaba un poco inquieto.**

 **Haru:-el oji-azul no podía soportarlo mas no tenía el Porqué de ocultar su naturaleza, sus orbes azules se oscurecieron y miro a su "amigo"- Me encanta Makoto- declaro el oji-azul- yo lo quiero mucho. No me puedo imaginar la vida sin el- esas palabra fueron dichas con tanta seriedad.**

 **Rin al escuchar eso no se deprimió si no algo andaba mal, esa declaro pero algo no estaba bien, esas palabras le faltaron algo, algo porque el "Yo lo quiero mucho. No me puedo imaginar la vida sin ti" fuera como si un robot lo diría. No había ninguna compasión, ningún sentimiento en esas palabras. Honestamente, sonaba bastante espeluznante, como la forma de un acosador lo diría. Una sensación de miedo que se apodero del pelirrojo algo le decía que se alejara de él.**

 **Rin: Haru ¿Qué entiendes tu por amor?- aclaro en duda- Por favor responde la pregunta que te hice antes.**

 **Haru: Él va a ser mío porque yo lo amor- dijo sin rodeos- si, como un amante- respondió mirando a su amigo.**

 **Rin:-el oji-rojo trago saliva nervioso- Sabes algo yo siempre pensé que ustedes todos era novios**

 **Haru: ¿Eh?-miro a su "amigo".**

 **Rin: Jaja -Rio un poquito- Yo siempre he pensado que tú amarías mucho a Makoto.**

 **Haru: Eso lo piensas tú- dijo una manera grosera- Desde que me lleve a Gou y Nagisa nunca pensaron que yo los encerrarían.**

 **El tiburón al escuchar eso se congelo, ¿qué quiso decir con "Desde que me lleve a Gou y Nagisa nunca pensaron que yo los secuestrarían"? Rin se levanta rápido mira a Haru que también se levanta**

 **Rin: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Llevarte a Gou y Nagisa a encerrarlo! ¿A dónde?- Pregunto empezando a tener pánico.**

 **Haru: Yo secuestre a tu hermana y a Nagisa.**

 **Rin miro abajo pensado en la llama de Sousuke diciéndole que se alejara de Haru, y ahora que lo recuerda saca su celular del bolcillo lo abre y mira el mensaje de voz de Momotaro.**

 **Momo/En el celular:** _ **Buenas tardes… Si están escuchando este mensaje quiero informarles que encontré a Matsuoka Gou, Hazuki Nagisa y Tachibana Makoto. Ellos están vivos. La persona que los secuestro es… Haruka Nanase. Nanase los tienen ocultos, encerrados en su casa y también… Mato Hanamura Chigusa y Aka Haruno… les pido que llamen a la policía rápido.- al terminar de decir eso cuelga.**_

 **Al escuchar eso, Rin se congela y deja caer su teléfono, y mira a su amigo que este frente suyo. Escucho bien Haru… Haru mato a las dos amigas de Gou y no solo eso lo secuestro ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Una broma de mal gusto?**

 **Haru: ¿Que pasa te ves pálido?- se acercó a Rin pero este retrocede.**

 **Rin: Haru ¿Tu… tu mataste a la amigas de Gou?- pregunto retrocediendo pero algo empezó a marearlo.**

 **Haru: Si-respondió rápido.**

 **Rin:** **No puede ser** **\- susurro para que no lo escuchara.**

 **Haru: Como me lo imaginaba el tonto de Mikoshiba les envió un mensaje- al decir eso Rin se exalta.**

 **Rin: Momo también desapareció. Que le hiciste- miro a su amigo aterrado pensando que es una cruel mentira.**

 **Haru: Lo Mate- respondió rápido- él era muy ruidoso simplemente lo calle.**

 **Rin: No –se negó con la cabeza- No, no. Dime que es una broma- retrocedió peso al pisa se marea un poco más.**

 **Haru: No tengo porque bromear- se acerca.**

 **Rin: Entonces tú secuestraste a Makoto. ¿Porque?-pregunto algo débil.**

 **Haru: Porque lo amo- respondió los ojos azules del delfín se oscurecieron aún más causando un escalofrió a Rin.**

 **Rin: Haru te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo- dijo con una voz temblorosa y enojada.**

 **Haru: Si lo secuestro por que lo amo con todo mi ser- acercándose a Rin logrando de agarrándole el brazo con mucha fuerza- Todo lo que hago es por él.**

 **Rin: Haru lo que haces es un delito, secuestrar es malo.-dijo débilmente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse- Makoto… Que le hiciste a Makoto.**

 **Haru: Esto no es de tu incumbencia-apretó aún más su muñeca haciendo que Rin gimiera de dolor.**

 **Rin: Si es de mi incumbencia, porque yo lo amo- declaro- Suéltame- forcejeando para que lo suelte.**

 **Haru: Duerme bien- golpea a Rin dejándolo noqueado- jajaja- rio bajo- Makoto estará feliz de que todos estén aquí en nuestro proyecto. Jajajajajaja.**

 **En unas 3 horas 11:00.**

 **Rin: -el pelirrojo despertó, al mirar sus ojos se abren como plato por el horro.**

 **Todos estaban aquí, Gou, Nagisa, Rei, Nitori TODOS, pero estaban encadenados, el oji-rojo ve a Rei encadenado en el cuello y no solo eso vio su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo vendados, estaba llorando. Nitori tenía grilletes en sus dos muñecas pegados en la pared pero estaba llorando ¿porque? Mira delante de un cadáver pero no cualquier cadáver era de su compañero desaparecido Momotaro, en su cuello tenía una cortada pero estaba cosida. Su hermana y su amigo tenían unas cadenas en sus muñecas y estaban parados.**

 **Rin: -el oji-rojo quería moverse pero…- Auch- no podía moverse porque también estaba encadenado en el cuello- ¿Qué paso?**

 **Gou: Onii-chan-dijo llorando.**

 **Nagisa: Rin-chan- mira su amigo.**

 **Rei: Rin-san.-mirando a su amigo.**

 **Nitori: Sniff…** **Sniff… Rin-semapi- llorando.**

 **Rin: Haru les hizo ¿Esto?- dijo algo débil aún no se ha ido el efecto de la pastilla- ¿Porque?**

 **Todos iban a hablar pero alguien abre la puerta, ambos miran a la persona quien la abrió y se asustaron era al verlo.**

 **Nagisa: Haru-chan.**

 **Haru: Veo que todos están aquí eso me alegra- sonrió raro- Makoto estará feliz.**

 **Rin: TU- enojado- ¿Porque?**

 **Haru:-suspiro por segunda vez- porque lo amo.**

 **Rin: Que le harás a Makoto- grito, mal. El tiburón recibió un golpe en la mejilla de parte de Rin.**

 **Gou, Nagisa, Rei y Nitori: Onii-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-san, Rin-sempai- al ver eso.**

 **Haru: Sabes algo Rin- dijo el oji-azul acuclillándose tomando de la barbilla- Me hubiese gustado matarte.**

 **Rin:…-el oji-rojo se congelo al escuchar eso.**

 **Haru: Créeme tenía las ansias de matarte ¿Porque? ¡Simple! Has amado a Makoto desde nuestra niñez-acarició su mejilla como cualquier psicópata.**

 **Rin: Si tanto me odias ¿Por qué no me mataste?- con un mirada retadora a su amigo.**

 **Haru: Empecé a tener respeto por ti cuando éramos niños. Pero eso todo cambio cuando me traicionaste y cuando te fuiste a Australia dejando a Makoto solo llorando- Le da un bofetada- Y por tu pregunta créeme tengo las ansias de matarte pero… no quiero ver triste a Makoto cuando Mañana empiece nuestro proyecto- se levanta.**

 **Rin: ¿Qué le aras a Makoto?- lo mira.**

 **Haru: Como ya lo dije no es de tu incumbencia- se va pero se detiene un momento- Chicos -Todos miraron a su amigo delfín con extrañes- Les tengo otra sorpresa- se acerca a un armario y la abre- quiero que vean a mis futuros suegros y cuñados- abre la fuerte de armario dejando ver esas personas.**

 **Todos se queda horrorizados no lo podían creer esos… esos…**

…


	8. Reunidos y sorpresa

disculpen por la tardanza

* * *

 **Haru/omote Narra:** _ **Yo no quería hacer esto yo… yo solo… quería estar con Makoto pero… lo empeore todo… él lo obligara para hacer ese proyecto… lo que hago es imperdonable. Quiero que ese sujeto desaparezca de mi vida, ya hizo mucho daño lo odio por forzarme hacer cosa que nunca quise que pasara. Makoto… Perdóname.**_

 **Era la 2:40 pm.**

 **En una parte del bosque de Iwatobi cerca de un rio, Haru termino de poner la última silla para el "proyecto especial" suspiro hondo cansado limpiándose la frente con la manga de su camisa, sonrió orgulloso en a haber terminado todo.**

 **Antes que nada, mira a la izquierda y ve un enorme árbol con una grande y firme rama que tenía colgados sus "Amigos", estaban encaramados arriba de unos taburetes con la soga en el cuello. Nagisa y Gou estaban es silencio mirando el suelo triste, Nitori no ha parado de llorar porque alado suyo estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Momotarou que estaba colgado sin taburete el viento solamente lo movía, Rin estaba mirando al delfín con odio mientras que Rei tenía el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha rotas el oji-azul lo sentó en una silla y lo amara para que no se escape con el cuerpo sin vida de Hana acompañado por los 4 sujetos que estaban amordazados atados en las sillas.**

 **Rin:** _Esto es un infierno_ **\- pensó el tiburón recordando lo que paso ayer en la noche.**

 **-Flash-**

 **Todos se quedaron horrorizados al ver esas… esas… personas… un hombre, alto casi del tamaño de Makoto, piel blanca, cabello corto castaño, ojos color marrón, lleva lentes, el señor Tachibana edad 40 años a su lado una señora, un poco baja, de piel blanca, cabello largo verde oliva, ojos oscuros caídos, Señora Tachibana, edad 39 años, delante de ellos había dos niños, una niña, baja de estatura, piel blanca, cabellos verde oliva oscuro, atado en dos pequeñas coletas, ojos azul- verdoso, Ran Tachibana, edad 10 años, junto con ella está su hermano menor un chico, del mismo tamaño de su hermana, piel blanca, cabello corto castaño, ojos color marrón, Ren Tachibana, edad 10 años… esas personas… son la familia Tachibana. Que están atadas, de pies a cabeza.**

 **Rin: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO HARU-grito el pelirrojo mirando al de orbes azules con una mirada satisfactoria.**

 **Nagisa: Son los padres de Mako-chan- dijo el oji-rosa mirando al delfín con terror.**

 **Gou: También trajo a los gemelos- dijo bajito la oji-rojo.**

 **Rei: No se suponen que ellos estaban de viaje- dijo mirando a los individuos mientras estaba sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo.**

 **Haru: Si eso es verdad Rei -asintió mirando a la familia Tachibaba- Después de recibir el mensaje de Nagisa, Salí a comprar cosas para la cena. Cuando baje de las escalera vi que la casa de Makoto estaba prendida, así que por curiosidad me acerque y mira a las ventanas y vi a los padres de Makoto que acabaron de llegar…**

 **Nagisa: Y ¿Que paso después?- pregunto mirando al delfín.**

 **Haru: Vi al padre de Makoto, que estaba afuera de la casa buscando a su hijo mayor, su esposa e hijos también lo estaban buscando, temía que esto pasara así que no tenía otra opción que…-no termino de explicar el tema porque fue interrumpido por el tiburón.**

 **Rin: Tu elección era Secuestrarlos también-dijo molesto el oji-rojo.**

 **Haru: Exacto- sonríe maliciosa.**

 **Nagisa: ¿Que les harás?- dijo el rubio mirando al pelinegro.**

 **Haru: Por el momento nada- se voltea dirigiéndose a la salida- espero que mañana este preparados para el pequeño "proyecto especial" de Makoto y mío- sonríe malicioso y cierra la puerta dejando solos a los demás.**

 **Rin: Maldición - maldijo en voz baja el oji-rojo mirando el suelo.**

 **Nagisa: Rin-chan-llamo el pingüino llamando la atención del tiburón- No te has dado cuenta aun.**

 **Rin: ¿De qué?-dijo el oji-rojo de mala gana.**

 **Gou: Oni-chan, ese no es Haruka-san- dijo bajito la pelirroja para que la familia Tachibana no los oigan.**

 **Rin: ¿Eh?-inclino la cabeza el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana y amigo- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Rei: Rin-san debes creerles- dijo el oji-morado con una mueca de dolor al mover su pierna derecha.**

 **Rin: ¿Creerles? ¿De qué rayos están hablando?- miro a la mariposa también miro a Nitori que no ha parado de llorar, se sintió mal con su Kohai por la muerte de su novio y compañero.**

 **Enserio ¿Porque Haru ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué lo hiso? Como es que alguien pueda ser capaz de matar a dos chicas e incluyendo a su compañero, porque el delfín les hisos esto que fueron lo que hicieron o es que Haru siempre ha sido así.**

 **Nitori: Mo-Mo-Momo-ku-kun- dijo sollozo el oji-azul claro gimoteando por la pérdida de su novio- Momo-kun… sniff… sniff.**

 **Rin: Aii- dijo bajo con tristeza al ver el peli-gris llorando.**

 **Nagisa: Rin-chan debes escucharnos. Ese no es Haru-chan- dijo insistiendo mirando a su amigo tiburón.**

 **Rin: ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso no es Haru?- pregunto mirando al rubio.**

 **Nagisa: ¡Son sus ojos!- respondió mirando el suelo.**

 **Rin: ¿Qué?- confundido.**

 **Nagisa: Haru-chan me llamo diciendo que íbamos a vernos pero…-trago saliva- cuando salí de la casa tuve una rara sensación- dijo serio.**

 **Rin: ¿Sensación? De que es- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al pingüino serio esta es la primera vez que lo ve así.**

 **Nagisa: Esa sensación me decía que tuviera cuidado, que me alejara de Haru-chan-miro a su novio- No solo yo, Gou-chan, Rei-chan, Aii-chan y tu han tenido esa extraña sensación- miro nuevamente el piso- cuando estuve con Haru-chan en la tienda de los espejos he notado que ha estado actuando raro- trago saliva al recordar eso- a través de los espejos vi los ojos de Haru-chan eran oscuros sin vida a dentro de su cuerpo.**

 **Rin: Ahora que lo dices- recordó lo que paso cuando callo desmayado.**

 **Rei: Eso también lo note- dijo la mariposa mirando a sus amigos- Los ojos de Haruka-sempai era de un color azul marino pero… ahora están oscuros como si alguien estuviera controlándolo.**

 **Nitori: Entonces por eso mato a todos- dijo el peli-gris gimoteando.**

 **Nagisa: Haru-chan mato a Aka-chan por celos. Hana-chan murió por que tal vez descubrió algo que lo delataría, mientras que Momo-chan murió siguiendo a Haru-chan a escondidas.- dijo el rubio mirando a su amigos- Ese no es Haru-chan.**

 **Rin: Tsk- chasqueo la lengua molesto, esto es muy grabe-** _Sousuke por favor encuéntranos_ **\- pensó el pelirrojo mirando el techo oscuro.**

 **-Fin del flash-**

 **Rin: Tsk- chasqueo la lengua irritado.**

 **Ran: Mamá tengo miedo- dijo solloza la peli-oliva a pesar que las vendas le tapaban los ojos.**

 **Sra. Tachibana: Shhh…tranquila no pasara nada- dijo la peli-oliva tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.**

 **Ren: Quiero a Onii-chan- dijo soltando un pequeño llanto con los ojos vendados.**

 **Señor. Tachibana: Tranquilo Ren, Haruka-kun traería a nuestro hijo sano y salvo- dijo el castaño calmando a su retoño.**

 **Haru: Y lo será- Todos miran al pelinegro acercándose a Ren le pone una mano en su cabeza y comienza a acariciarla dándole una extraña sonrisa haciendo que los gemelos temblaran, no podían verlo pero sentían esa sonrisa macabra en los labros a la persona que lo reconocían como su otro hermano mayor- Makoto estará feliz de verlos.**

 **Rei y Rin:** _Triste dirás_ **\- pensaron mirando al falso Haru acariciando las cabezas de los hermanos de del castaño que ni siquiera tienen la culpa.**

 **Haru sintió las miradas de la mariposa y del tiburón, así que un solo movimiento golpea en la mejilla de Rei haciendo que sangrara y gritara de dolor alterando los niños, después de Rei vino Rin con un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que le saliera un hilillo de sangre, este solo se mantuvo quieto. El pelinegro rio un poco en haberle hecho eso a Rin quería darle otro golpe pero eso le hacía perder el tiempo, se acercó un poco ha el apretándole aún más la cuerda en su cuello, miro a todos, todo estab en su lugar nada de errores y ni siquiera faltaba nada suspiro cansado eran 3: 09 pm.**

 **Antes de irse, se voltea y mira a los "invitados" dándoles una mirada fría, sonrió al tener todo esto perfecto.**

 **Haru: ¡Todos me escucha!- dijo el pelinegro en voz alta y clara, empezando llamar la atención a todos, menos los cadáveres de Momotarou y Hana- Vuelvo con Makoto en el atardecer. Hasta entonces, solo quédense quietos. No querrá perder a un miembro ¿verdad? Eso sería lamentable, Makoto no estaría contento. A diferencia de Mikoshiba y Chigusa allá- señalo a los cadáveres de Momo y Chigusa, el viento solamente los movía un poco- Makoto no le gustaría que sus invitados estén tristes y mucho menos muertos- Nitori comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin embargo, suficiente para que Haru lo tolere para continuar- Si por cualquier razón escapen o Makoto este triste o simplemente intenten interrumpir la sorpresa que planee, no voy a dudar en tirar el taburete a sus pies y se dejaran en ahorcar hasta que pierdan sus vidas ¿Entienden?- pregunto con frialdad.**

 **Todos asintieron con la cabeza y algunos dijeron un "Hai" de acuerdo lo que dice el delfín, Haru asintió, les da la espalda, satisfecho con su trabajo.**

 **Haru: Voy a Preparar a Makoto- anuncio y comenzó a caminar abriéndose en camino a través del bosque de regreso a su casa donde está su amante.**

 **Mientras tanto en una parte de la calle.**

 **Kisumi: Espera Sousuke-. Dijo el peli-rosa corriendo de tras de su amigo.**

 **Sousuke: No hay tiempo- dijo corriendo a toda velocidad.**

 **Seijuro: Espera Yamazaki- dijo corriendo el moreno siguiendo a sus amigos- ¿No podemos llamar a la policía?**

 **Sousuke: En esto momento la policía está muy ocupada- corrió directo a una casa que estaba en una esquina del barrio.**

 **Ambos muchachos se detiene, respirando agitado por tanto correr, Yamazaki se acerca la puerta de la casa comenzando a tocar.**

 **¡Toc! ¡Toc!**

 **La puerta se abrió demostrando a los padres de Hanamura, que estaban preocupado, ya han pasado 10 días y no saben de su hija desaparecida el pelinegro hiso una mueca de angustia una parte no quería decirle que su hija esta puerta y otra parte quería decirle pero le dolerían mucho que esas personas estén llorando por la muerte de su hija.**

 **Sousuke: Disculpe Señor Chigusa podían prestarme a Akamaru por un tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa es forzosa- les prometo que se los traeré.**

 **Los señores Chigusa, no saben por qué el joven Yamazaki les pediría al pero de su hija pero no tuvieron otra elección que prestarles a Akamaru, al entregárselos se despidió.**

 **Seijuro: No se los dijiste- miro al pelinegro negándose por la cabeza- Tsk- chasqueo la lengua.**

 **Kisumi: ¿Y ese perro?- pregunto mirando el bóxer.**

 **Sousuke: Él nos ayudara a encontrar a Rin y a los demás- se inclina y saca algo en su bolcillo un pequeño mechón purpura y se le acerca al perro- Akamaru este es el pecho de Haruno olfatea su olor.**

 **El perro ladro y comienza a olfatear, Sousuke y los demás lo siguen en todas partes hasta que fueron en lo más profundo del bosque, Kisumi tenía un poco de miedo a la oscuridad se aferró a los brazos de Seijuro cosa que el pelirrojo le fastidia.**

 **Seijuro: ¿A dónde nos lleva Sousuke?-pregunto mirando al oji-azul cielo.**

 **Kisumi: Quizás se equivocó de camino- dijo asustado apretando aún más el brazo de Mikoshiba.**

 **Sousuke: O tal vez no- dijo caminado siguiendo al canino.**

 **Akamaru se detuvo, haciendo que los chicos lo miraran, el perro miraba al frente guiando a Yamazaki en una parte luminosa del bosque en el suelo avía un hueco casi desenterrado. Sousuke llamo a sus amigos comenzando a escavar Akamaru los ayudo también hasta que encuentra algo y lo agarrar de su hocico, era una bolsa.**

 **Los muchachos miraron la bolsa, que traía el perro de Chigusa, Yamazaki saca en su bolcillo unos guantes blancos, con cuidado desenvuelven la bolsas poco a poco la abren dejando un horrible hedor y demostrando lo que tiene adentros.**

 **Sousuke: Cof… Cof… Conque esta es Aka Haruno… Cof…-dijo tosiendo tapándose la nariz por el fuerte olor a carne descompuesta.**

 **Kisumi: Sin duda… Cof… Cof -tosió el peli-rosa**

 **Seijuro: Se ve que Nanase utilizo el mismo cuchillo… para desmembrar su cuerpo…Cof- tosió.**

 **Kisumi: Nunca pensé que Haru fuera capaz de hacerle eso- dijo asustado.**

 **Sousuke: Tenemos que buscar a Gou y los demás antes que Nanase los maten- dijo el pelinegro tomando la correa de Akamaru llevándoselo.**

 **Ambos siguieron con su camino buscando a los desaparecidos.**

 **Mientras en la residencia Nanase. En la habitación de Makoto.**

 **El castaño estaba dormido, aun inconsciente por el fuerte golpe de su mejor amigo, pero en su mente pensaba lo que paso antier**

 **Makoto:** _¿Qué paso con_ _Mikoshiba-san?_ **\- dijo en su mente recordando la imagen horrible del hermano menor del ex capitán del club de natación.**

 **Recordó con el vino a su habitación a rescatarlo, pero fue detenido por Haru quien lo descubrió hace un pocos minutos, después de eso recordó las últimas palabras de Momo diciendo "Dile a Nitori-sempai que lo amo" eso fueron sus últimas palabas al desmayarse. Nada más recordó lo que paso después. Siguió esperado y rezando para que encuentre bien, pero el castaño sabia, en el fondo solo sabía que Mikoshiba terminaría como Chigusa y Aka.**

 **Mikoshiba… Mikoshiba se ha ido…**

 **Makoto suprimió el sollozo llanto que quería dejar salir de su cuerpo. No… no podía pensar que Mikoshiba su leal rival y amigo… este muerto… en manos de Haru…**

 **El castaño intento limpiar sus ojos, pero fue inútil aún no se despertaba. Quería mover sus pies pero probable Haru las encadeno. El oji-azul se estremeció, todo posible pensamientos e ideas haciéndoles enfermar del miedo. No quería saber lo que Haru iba a hacer, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que verlo. Necesitaba saber más sobre Mikoshiba, necesitaba ver a Haru, que necesitaba… solo necesitaba…**

 **Haru no había visto a Makoto después del incidente de Mikoshiba. No había sido alimentado desde entonces también, asi que estaba muerto de hambre. El pelinegro serio no solo le olvido, ¿verdad? Siguió diciendo repetidamente y tercamente que amaba a Makoto, que iba hacer lo suyo y que nunca lo dejara a su lado… era espeluznante y raro pero por alguna razón Makoto se sentía tocado por él, que Haru había dichos esas cosa como "te amo" "Quiero estar contigo", probablemente porque Haru nunca fue el tipo quien no dice sus sentimientos en voz alta. Oírle hablar de sus pensamientos… fue tanto aterrador pero agradable a la vez.**

 **La orca gimió, sabiendo que algo estaba mal con él, jamás pensó que su mejor amigo había llegado lejos. Makoto no podía amar… No podía amar al asesino de Mikoshiba.**

 **Asesino de Mikoshiba… Haru… Haru… Mato a Mikoshiba…**

 **En su pecho sintió una punzada de dolor, sus ojos verdes caídos comenzaron a lagrimear, de verdad le dolía mucho.**

 **En una marte del bosque con los demás**

 **Rin: Esto es el colmo… debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes- murmuro el pelirrojo, tratando de mover sus muñecas para librarse de las cuerdas quien le impide moverse.**

 **Nagisa: Rin-chan es inútil, no podemos quitarnos estas cuerdas- dijo el rubio mirando con preocupación a su amigo.**

 **Rin: No seas negativo Nagisa- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo- Si tan solo pudiera- movió su muñeca derecha pero al moverla, la cuerda le rosa la piel haciéndole daño- Itte.**

 **Gou: Sousuke- nombro a su novio.**

 **Rei: si tan solo pudiera moverme- pero no podía ya que sus brazos izquierdo y pierna derecha estaba rotas.**

 **Rin: Maldición espero que Sousuke venga a salvarnos- murmuro mirando el suelo-** _Makoto_ **\- pensó el tiburón a la orca**

 **Volviendo en la residencia Nanase.**

 **Makoto se movía, sintiendo una pequeña presión en su pecho. Solo un peso ligero, sin embargo, no sentía nada pesado. Intento moverse, pero sintió algo que lo envolvía alrededor de su pecho, lo cual se congela. Abrió sus ojos y levanta la cabeza mirando al extraño objeto que le aprisionaba su cuerpo.**

 **Y era nada más ni nada menos que Haru, el oji-azul estaba arriba de la orca acurrucado en su pecho mientras envolvía sus brazos en su cintura apretándolo con un poco para que no se callera al suelo, el delfín a pesar que está dormido murmuraba algo incoherente eso peso el castaño, tal vez pensó que su mejor amigo soñaba algo mientras enredo sus piernas con la suyas.**

 **Nota: Quiere decir que Haru enredo sus piernas con las de Makoto.**

 **La orca mira a Haru por un momento. Parecía tan tranquilo y limpio. Él no estaba cubierto de sangre y no estaba sucio, el oji-verde noto algo en Haru, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros formales y… ¿Y no tenía una camisa puesta? Estaba desnudo de cintura arriba, el pelinegro se sentía cómodo en el pecho del castaño, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo la orca… Él también estaba sin camisa.**

 **Todavía tenía los pantalones, el castaño se sonrojo y pensó que no significaba nada llego demasiado lejos, pero… pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Haru? ¿Qué paso? Makoto trago saliva, ¿Quería saber cuáles eran las intenciones del delfín? El castaño se estremeció, su piel desnuda tocaba la del oji-azul también provocándole un escalofrió.**

 **Makot: Ha-Haru… Haru… Despierta. Hey, despierta- el castaño se sacude un poco, era incapaz de utilizar sus manos porque no solo el pelinegro envolvió sus brazos a la cintura de la orca también sus brazos, bueno por lo menos utilizaba sus antebrazos para mover al oji-azul.**

 **Es increíble, el castaño se estremeció de nuevo volviendo a la realidad. Fue secuestrado por Haru, quien no paraba de decirle que lo amaba, y no solo eso mato a Aka-chan por celos, mato a Chigusa por quien sabe y mato a Mikoshiba, dios pensó en el compañero de Rin, Nitori como reaccionaria que su novio fue asesinado.**

 **Y ahora está encerrado en un cuarto encadenado, sin camisa. La orca podría averiguar el resto a partir de ahí, y estaba temblando aún más difícil de lo que Haru era capaz. Él lo quería, ¿No? Él no lo haría… No podía…**

 **Haru: -el delfín se movía y frotaba sus ojos, sus brazos se separan de la cintura de su amante. Bostezo, sus ojos azules miraba un poco borroso por la somnolencia. Vio a su Makoto y le dio una sonrisa más sana que había visto desde su captura-** _Fuwaa_ **, Buenas tardes Makoto- bostezo saludando a su castaño- Debí quedarme dormido- Se sentó, estirando los brazos y piernas.**

 **Makoto: Haru… ¿Por qué estamos sin camisa?- dijo el castaño reuniendo el valor para decirlo, aunque no podía controlar el temblor de su voz- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?**

 **Haru: -El delfín parpadeo, una sonrisa sesgado en su rostro mientras que sus ojos lo miraba lujuriosamente- Yo no estaba pensando nada indecente, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Sin embargo- se inclinó acercándose a los labios del castaño, lamio sus labios junto con sus manos- ¿Estabas deseando hacer algo indecente conmigo?**

 **Makoto: ¡¿Eh?!- grito el castaño sintiendo sus mejillas calientes- N-No, yo nunca haría eso.**

 **Haru: Tu cara esta roja- la sonrisa del delfín estaba convirtiendo más amplia. ¿Acaso Haru le hiso una broma?**

 **Makoto: ¡¿Haru?!**

 **Haru: Tu aliento es cálido- el oji-azul comento, deslizando sus dedos sobre los labios de su amante. El castaño tembló cuando intento desviar la mirada lejos del pelinegro.**

 **Makoto: Alto Haru… hey…- susurro el castaño con urgencia, utilizando sus brazos demasiado, tratando de poner en marcha, pero el Delfín le agarra sus brazos tratando que no forcejee ahora y estaba completamente indefenso.**

 **Haru: Makoto… No tengas miedo- dijo calmado el oji-azul, dándole otra sonrisa. Pero esta vez era una sonrisa amable la misma cuando era normal, no era la amenazante, esa sonrisa era cariñosa y suave compararse a la sonrisa del castaño- Te lo prometo- murmuro- Que nuestra primer vez será hermosa. Te dejare sin aliento dejare que veas las estrellas, voy hacerte gritar mi nombre- se acercó más hasta que sus labios rosaron la oreja del castaño- Voy a dejar que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo disfrutare.**

 **Makoto: Ha-Haru… no puedo confiar en ti. No después de que… mataste a Mikoshiba-san – dijo el oji-verde, incapaz de mirar Haru. Tenía que decirlo, pero tenía miedo, ¿Que le va hacer? El castaño se puso tenso, con los ojos llorosos mientras su mano se cerraron creando un puño, esperando lo peor. ¿Lo golpearía?**

 **Cosa que no pasó. En cambio, Haru solo se acercó al castaño, una de sus manos libres le acaricia la mejilla, sus dedos presionaron contra su piel cada vez que el oji-verde se estremecía.**

 **Haru: Todavía estas molesto por Mikoshiba…-murmuro.**

 **Makoto:…-el oji-verde no dijo nada solo sintió, mordiéndose los labios, todavía sin mirar al pelinegro.**

 **Haru separa su mano en la mejilla del castaño dándole otra bofetada. Makoto jadeo, llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla, sobándosela, sintiendo el dolor ya que estaba empezando a carcomerlo, su mejilla tomo un color carmesí. El oji-verde dejo escapar un sollozo llanto, el pelinegro miro con indiferencia, como si toda esa bofetada nunca sucedió. Él acerca su boca hasta el cuello de Makoto y comienza a lamérselo hasta su cara también. Makoto se sacudió hacia adelante, su cuerpo estrellándose en Haru como una sacudida de inquietud recorrió su cuerpo. El pelinegro soltó una risita oscura.**

 **Haru: Deja de pensar en Mikoshiba- siseo el pelinegro amenazante, los orbes azules miraron a su amante- Ahora eres mío, ¿Recuerdas? Solo debes preocuparte por mí.**

 **Makoto: ¡P-Pero Mikoshiba! ¡Aah!- soltó un grito el castaño cuando Haru chupo suavemente su cuello. El oji-verde soltó otro grito más, retorciéndose más como el pelinegro acaba de utilizar su lengua y los labios para explorar el hermoso cuello del castaño.**

 **Haru: Olvídate de Mikoshiba- el pelinegro gruño cada palabra cuando nombra las personas que lo alejarían.**

 **Makoto: ¡No puedo!- dijo el castaño, su dolor por Mikoshiba es más fuerte que su miedo a su mejor amigo- ¡Tu! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Se ha ido ahora! ¡Esta muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Si me quisieras, no matarías a las personas que me importa!**

 **Haru: Yo mate a las personas que te robarían de mi- dijo el oji-azul soltando a su amante, alejándose de su cuello para mirar directo a su hermosos orbes verdes caídos.**

 **Makoto: ¡Nunca me alejarían de ti! ¡Lo juro!- dijo el oji-verde frenéticamente.**

 **Haru: ¡Te llevaran lejos de mí, si no te protejo!**

 **Makoto: ¡Nadie me llevara lejos de ti!**

 **Haru: ¡No se puede prometer eso! ¡Tú no entiendes!**

 **Makoto: ¿Entender qué?- exigió el castaño, finalmente capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, mira a su amigo en silencio. Ve que su mano comenzó a temblar mientras lentamente se aleja de la orca, la ira del delfín se fue extinguiendo- ¿Haru… que quieres que entienda?- pregunto, con una voz suave en este momento.**

 **Haru: -el oji-azul miro a otro lado, con los ojos cerrados- Makoto…. Tú… casi te ibas a morir.**

 **Makoto: ¿De qué hablas?- los orbes verdes del castaño se abren como platos.**

 **Haru: Quiero decir, cuando estábamos en la playa por los entrenamientos para la competencia de natación. El día cuando comenzó a llover. El océano. Casi te ibas de mi lado…- la voz del pelinegro se había acercado al silencio, su voz seguía temblando y sus ojos estaban brillando- Hay demasiadas personas que se habían ido de mi vida, mis padres, mi abuela, incluso Rin cuando se fue a Australia. Y cuando regreso cambio, el Rin el de antes se había ido también. Todos me dejaron, todos… excepto tu- suspiro- Makoto, tú nunca me has dejado. Te quedaste a mi lado en toda mi vida.**

 **Makoto: Haru- respondió mirando a su amigo temblando- ¿Te preocupas que te deje?**

 **Haru: -Asintió con la cabeza- Si- admitió con una voz ronca- ya sea a través de la muerte o simple distancia o tu o yo que cambiemos… tú te irías, como todos ellos.**

 **El castaño abre los ojos por sorpresa, al ver a su amigo con una depresión y además ¿Era esas las lágrimas son de Haru? Es la primera vez que ve asu amigo llorando.**

 **Haru: Tenía miedo de quedarme solo. Tenía miedo de perderte. Cuando llovió tú estabas dentro del agua arrastrado por las olas… en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que… que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… Makoto.**

 **Makoto: ¿Haru? ¿Tu esta…?- el castaño iba a decir algo, pero el pelinegro le interrumpió con un grito, un sonido fuerte y estridente que hizo al oji-verde gritar de nuevo en estado de shock y encogerse, cerrado los ojos, como si eso fuera de ayuda a parar e ruido.**

 **Haru gritaba, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, arqueado la espalda por lo que se enfrentaba el techo y su voz un sonido agudo de la desesperación. No era como esos gritos de película de terror de miedo como te diste cuenta de que estabas acorralado y la muerte era inminente, que era más como uno de los gritos de la película Slasher, mientras que el asesino que corta a sus víctimas y todo lo que podían hacer era gritar de dolor. Ese fue el ruido de Haru que estaba haciendo.**

 **Makoto: -hizo una mueca de tristeza- ¡Haru, por favor, cálmate! ¡Por favor!- la dulce voz de la orca, Haru se detiene bruscamente y de repente se acuesta sobre el castaño.**

 **La orca miraba los orbes azules de su mejor amigo que se veían feroces que fueron chamuscados por ver a la podre orca, pero ahora esos orbes azules se veían carbonizados enfermizos. Sus mano sudorosas golpearon a sí mismo en la base del cuello del castaño, sus respiraciones se cortaban y rápidas. Se mordió los labios, esos ojos ardientes mojados ya que brillaban con las lágrimas. Makoto miro al delfín como soltaba un gemido de dolor, su cabeza lánguidamente cae sobre el pecho de Makoto como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.**

 **Makoto: ¿Haru…?- llamo a su amigo en voz cuestionando bajo.**

 **Haru: No me dejes. No me dejes Makoto…-susurro el pelinegro, enterrando su cabeza más profundo en el cuello de su amante.**

 **La mente de Makoto era un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos, simplemente no podía procesar todo. Aspiro, tratando de dar sentido.**

 **Ahora bien, esto… esto fue una parte de Haru que demuestra eso nunca lo había visto ante. ¿Haru lloraba apoyado en su pecho? Nunca lo vio de él, ni siquiera sabía si lloraba. Una parte de él se sentía mal y la otra confundida. Por un lado, se trata de Haru, su mejor amigo de la infancia, el más cercano a él, perjudicando justo en frente de él. Sus instintos chillaban a consolarlo.**

 **Por otra parte, esto era un infierno. Asesino a Mikoshiba. Asesino a Aka. Asesino a Chigusa. Un psicópata enloquecido. ¿Estaba pensando realmente compasivo un asesino como él? Este no es el Haru que conocía, pero… pero… no podía dejarlo en este estado. El oji-azul lo miraba roto, rogando que se quedara con el…**

 **Makoto nunca se dio cuenta de lo fuerte problemas de abandonar de Haru estaban. Sus padres lo dejaron para los negocios en Tokio, rara vez lo visitaban pero pagan las cuentas y les envía cartas raras. Su abuela murió durante la escuela media. Rin fue a Australia a finales de primaria y desde que regreso, cambio ya no era el mismo Rin que conocía antes. Haru tenía las personas que lo cuidaban y lo hacían feliz pero algunas se alejaron, fallecieron durante los años, de alguna manera, y ahora el pelinegro estaba rogando al castaño que no hiciera lo mismo… en realidad lo hizo digno de compasión.**

 **Pero, ¿Podría realmente darle lástima que un hombre obsesivo que mato a sus dos amigas cercanas y un amigo de cercano a Rin?**

 **Makoto: Ha-Haru… deja de llorar, ¿De acuerdo? Eh… yo… yo estoy aquí, ¿No?- dijo el castaño susurrando, por instinto lo abraza tiernamente consolándolo-** _¿Por qué estoy consolando?_ **\- Pensó el castaño, ¿Había hecho lo correcto?**

 **Haru: Makoto… Te quiero. No me dejes. Por favor- dijo el pelinegro con una voz áspera, su voz chirriante de su exhibición de obras sanitarias reciente.**

 **Makoto:** _Mataste a Aka-chan, Chigusa y Mikoshiba_ **\- pensó el castaño aun abrazando al oji-azul- Haru, vamos límpiate las lágrimas ¿De acuerdo?- dijo el castaño sugirió, tratando de sonreír, pero era tanza, un dolor evidente en sus labios-** _¿Por qué yo no puedo oponerme a Haru? ¿Por qué le gusto?_ **\- pensó.**

 **Haru: -el oji-azul sonrió, se inclinó sobre el rostro de del castaño suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias, Makoto.**

…

 **Makoto:** _No lo puedo abandonar. Mis sentimientos hacia el son demasiados fuertes, esta amistad… tal vez incluso más… yo… yo… Yo también no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él. Pero eso no significa que yo quiero vivir así_ **-pensó triste el castaño.**

 **La vergüenza se apodero del castaño. ¿Realmente todavía cuida de Haru, después de todo lo que ha hecho? ¿No era malo? ¿Era esto como una deshonrar a Aka-chan, Chigusa y Mikoshiba por ser amable con él? Ahora también ¿Era un monstruo? ¿Al igual que Haru?**

 **Makoto:** _Espero que no_ **\- pensó el castaño.**

 **La orca quería regresar en el tiempo, donde esto no ocurriera, donde Haru no se volvía un psicópata que este loco por él, quería ver al Haru que conocía desde que eran niños, pero se ha ido… junto con los demás.**

 **Makoto se levanta y se sienta en la cama saliendo en sus pensamientos, mira en la esquina y ve a Haru abotonándose un esmoquin negro elegante formal. Camino al frete de un espejo y se miró antes de encender la luz, al mirarse al espejo se acomoda la corbata ajustándola a un más para que este alineado perfectamente. El oji-verde se preguntó por qué Haru estaba vestido de tal manera. ¿Haru no le gustaba poner mucho esfuerzo en su ropa, y menos con la ropa de tan lujosa?**

 **La orca podía ver la cara de Haru en el espejo, y cualquier que sea la desesperación o manchas de lágrimas que el castaño había visto antes ya se habían borrado, ha desaparecido. Haru vio a su amante a través del espejo y le sonríe.**

 **Haru: Makoto. ¿Si yo te libero de esas ataduras, vas a huir?- pregunto, mirando al castaño a través del espejo.**

 **Makoto: No- dijo el castaño, aunque una parte de él quería desesperadamente en escapar. Pero Haru sabía cuál era su intención, sabía a donde podría encontrarlo, quería escapar pero no podía y además… no podía dejar a Haru solo, ¿Quién sabe lo que haría?**

 **El delfín se acercó a la orca y le quítala cadena del tobillo que está atado en la pata de la cama. Makoto estiro las piernas, oyéndose el** _crack_ **como el hueso rígido finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de moverse adecuadamente. Haru saca de un cajón un collar de perro, era de color verde caído combinaba los orbes verdes del castaño, se la puso en su cuello y la engancha con una cadena para llevar de paseo a una mascota, puso la cadena en su mano apretándola con fuerza para que el castaño no se escapara. Makoto de repente se sintió como un perro va que andar de un paseo con su amo.**

 **Makoto: ¿Por qué me pusiste un collar de perro?-pregunto mirando la cadena que llevaba en la mano de su mejor amigo.**

 **Haru: Es por tu seguridad- dijo el oji-azul con un sonrisa- Además de queda lindo en él.**

 **Makoto: Bien…Ha-Haru... yo…- el castaño comenzó a tartamudear, pero Haru le interrumpió lanzándole un bulto de ropa a sus pies.**

 **Haru: Vístete, te voy a llevare al bosque.**

 **En un minuto, Haru saca al castaño de su casa llevándolo al bosque, Makoto miro a todas partes de verdad estaba afuera, el castaño es guiado por el pelinegro que lo llevaba al bosque, arboles enormes, arbustos, el aire fresco y el olor de las flores silvestres. El castaño se preguntó ¿A dónde lo llevaba Haru? Y no solo eso sintió una sensación que no duraría en quedarse mucho afuera, el oji-verde quería atesorar el paisaje, el sol se estaba ocultando volviéndose dorado el cielo medio con otros colores de un azul lechoso en un cielo oscuro, casi negro con pequeñas estrellas centellean desde arriba. Makoto respiro hondo.**

 **Haru: Ya casi hemos llegado- dijo el oji-azul informándole a su makoto, tirando un poco en el cuello del castaño.**

 **Makoto camino rápido, con las piernas un poco débiles ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de ejercitarse durante tiempo. Además de los pantalones de vestir blancos apretados hicieron divertido para caminar. El delfín le había hecho llevar un esmoquin blanco con un tiempo de verde, contratando atuendo negro de Haru. Se preguntó por qué su amigo insistió que se vistiera tan formal, ¿Cuál era el punto?**

 **Makoto: ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el castaño, esperando la respuesta de su amigo. El pelinegro no paraba de decir cómo iba a sorprender a Makoto, pero eso solo le hizo un poco preocupante. No estaba seguro de si le guste la sorpresa de Haru, que estaban siempre tan… retorcido. Oscuro. Ambos se detuvieron.**

 **Haru: Ve lo por ti mismo- dijo sonriendo, apartando las ramas que tapan su camino para que su Makoto podría ver.**

 **Frente de Makoto era el lago, las suaves olas rompiendo en la orilla como el resplandor anaranjado de la puesta del sol en el agua reflejaban, era un lindo resplandor.**

 **Makoto se quedó sin aliento, extasiado por la vista espectacular. Sus ojos se encontraron con un pequeño mirador de madera, un poco a la derecha, el lago detrás de ella. Es un espectáculo tan increíble, magnifica…**

 **Entonces lo vio. No, no es así, ellos.**

 **Había un árbol con una rama largo, como si estuviera tratando de llegar al lago. Era el tiempo suficiente para 5 cuerdas largas para ser atados. Cada cuerda que termina con una soga, y cada soga encarcelan a una persona de pie en un taburete y 6 personas estaban amarradas en las cillas.**

 **El aliento de Makoto enganchado como se identificó en cada persona quien era.**

 **Al comienzo de la fila se ve a Mikoshiba y Chigusa, sus cadáveres, uno colgado en el árbol y la otra sentada en la silla amarrada. A lado del cadáver de Chigusa estaba Rei, que tenía los ojos rojos y las gotas de sudor que gotea por la cara, se puso rojo como sus manos dejaron de retorcerse detrás de él. Luego de eso vio Gou y Nagisa arriba del taburete con unas sogas en el cuello, la pelirroja y el rubio estaban llenos de heridas, a lado de los dos estaban Rin y Nitori también arriba de unos taburetes con unas sogas en sus cuellos, Nitori no estaba golpeado pero si estab llorando porque a su lado estaba el cadáver de Mikoshiba, y Rin tenía un golpe en la mejilla el tiburón miraba al frente, sus orbes rojos solo miraron a Haru, sus filosos dientes rechinaban por mirar al delfín. No dijo ni una palabra. El pelirrojo miro a Makoto y hubo un destello de alivio y tristeza en sus ojos.**

 **Rin:** **Makoto** **\- susurro el pelirrojo.**

 **Los otros 4 más que están amarrados en las sillas… el estómago del castaño estaba revuelto. Quería llorar, vomitar, huir de Haru y confort a los dos niños con los ojos vendados, gimiendo y gritando en voz baja por su hermano mayor. Quería abrazarlos y decirles "Aquí estoy", decirles que todo está bien. Él quería desatar al hombre y la mujer al lado de ellos, sus ojos no estaban vendados, pero estaban temblando, tratando de calmar a sus hijos haciendo abaja con las palabas silenciosas diciéndoles "tranquilos todo estará bien". Makoto quería estar con ellos tanto que sintió que su corazón dolorido, dejando su pecho en el dolor, que dificulta la respiración.**

 **Makoto: ¿Ha-Haru? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto…?- dijo el castaño tartamudeando y horrorizado.**

 **Haru: Sorpresa Makoto- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo- todos están aquí, todos nuestros amigos.**

 **Makoto: Pero… Mi familia… ¿Por qué…?. La voz del castaño era un pequeño chillido.**

 **Haru:-el delfín sonrió aún más amplio. En un tono oscuro, dijo en voz baja- Ellos están aquí para nuestra boda.**


	9. Si o No

**Makoto Narra:** _Boda… Todo hombre y mujer, sueñan en casarse. Una boda es un acontecimiento alegre, lleno de sonrisas y calidez con comprometerse a pasar el resto de su vida con la persona especial. Los amigos y familiares que te felicitan por encontrar a ese alguien especial, llorando lágrimas de alegría y brota en como su vida apenas comienza ahora. Eso es lo que vio la mayoría de las bodas, a través de la televisión al cine a la vida real, todas las bodas son acontecimientos felices. Pero… Ahora esto es lo contrario…_

 **Rin Narra:** _Por fin puedo verte, estoy muy feliz de que estés bien pero ahora, el maldito de Haru te trajo aquí con un corea de perro. Ese falso Haru obligara a casarse con la persona que amo, si tan solo pudiera zafarme de estas ataduras podría salvarlo pero no puedo… Makoto solo espera Sousuke te salvara, nos salvara a todos._

 **Makoto: -los orbes verdes se centraron exclusivamente en sus amigos y su familia, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos- Chicos… yo… yo lo siento…-no pudo terminar la frase por que fue jalado por Haru.**

 **Haru: ¡Vuelve aquí!- mando el oji-azul, tirando con dureza a la corea del castaño.**

 **La orca se tambaleo hacia atrás, cayendo en la suave hierba verde. El oji-verde trataba en levantarse pero estaba paralizado como hacerlo. El pelirrojo maldijo en su mente viendo como el delfín jalaba a su amor haciéndolo retroceder, esto era el colmo.**

 **Haru:** _¡Sigh! ¡ains!_ **–El oji-azul suspiro y lo levanta, lo levanta agarrándoles los hombros y lo pone de su lado- Quédate- dijo el pelinegro, mirando aun Makoto estrictamente- Uno no va todavía.**

 **Makoto: ¡Pero mi familia! ¡Mis amigos! To… Todos…- Farfullo el castaño.**

 **Haru: Van a estar bien, no te preocupes- dijo el oji-azul- Todo esto es solo una medida de precaución.**

 **Makoto: ¿Una precaución?- repitió elevando una ceja. No le gustaba el tono oscuro en la voz del pelinegro.**

 **Haru: Si. En caso de que algo llegara a interrumpir el matrimonio.-mira a todos- Los he traído aquí para que pudieran presenciar nuestro matrimonio, porque necesitamos algunos testigos por lo que es oficial. Sin embargo, si alguien aparece en nuestro camino para tratar de arruinar nuestro momento especial- el oji-azul saca algo ben su saco demostrando una pistola- no voy a dudar en disparar el taburete debajo de ellos, al instante morirán colgados. O tal vez les dispare en la cabeza, dependiendo de cómo me siento- los orbes azules se oscurecieron a un más, mira al castaño- si te niegas a casarte conmigo, Makoto, a continuación, voy matar a todos ellos- dijo el pelinegro con una voz vacía, pero de un momento sus ojos vuelven a brillar dándole una sonrisa a su futuro esposo- Pero o vas a llegar a esto, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres esto tanto como yo?- dijo con una voz inquietante.**

 **Makoto: Ha…Haru…- nombro a su amigo con un voz áspera, vuelve a mirar a todos sus amigos y sus padres lo estaban mirando, la orca mira a sus hermanos amarrados sus ojos tapados pero se veían que están llorando. El castaño tembló del miedo.**

 **Haru: ¿Makoto?- pregunto el delfín- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres casarte?- el castaño miro con horror al chico que era su amigo. ¿No lo podía creer? ¿Ahora Haru estaba amenazando a todos por el cuidado del castaño? ¿Serian todo asesinados en manos de Haru? ¡Esto es… una locura! ¿Casarse? ¿Con Haru? ¿Es eso legal en Japón? Pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Tuvo que pasar por esto, si no lo hacía entonces… Entonces…**

 **Makoto se estremeció, sus rodillas convirtieron en gelatina. Se desplomo de nuevo al suelo, coloco sus manos a su cara, tapándose los ojos como si todo se esfumara. El gruño, un sollozo llanto que iba a salir de su garganta. Las lágrimas salían a millón, mojando sus mejillas mientras seguía llorando sobre todo lo que está pasando. ¿Matrimonio? No tenía otra salida, ¿No? Tuvo que hacer esto. Para su Familia. Para sus amigos. Para salvarlos de Haru.**

 **Podía oír el crujido de la hierba a su lado y la respiración ligera como una mano se puso en el hombro del castaño. Makoto se tensó, abriendo los ojos y mira la mano encontrándose con el rostro de Haru, sus orbes azules brillantes, una sonrisa ajustada en su rostro.**

 **Haru: ¿Te sientes abrumado? ¿Estas contento?- dijo el pelinegros, sus palabras eran gruesas y pesadas, traicionando la gentil sonrisa en su rostro. Sonaba más como una amenaza que como una pregunta.**

 **Makoto: -El castaño respiro hondo, tratando de no perder la postura, para hacerse presente- Si- respondió el oji-verde en voz baja- Lo siento.**

 **Haru: No te disculpes. Es perfectamente natural que te sientas afectado por todo esto. Puse mucho esfuerzo, mucho trabajo en esto. Solo por ti- declaro con orgullo el pelinegro, guardando su arma en su saco y dándole la mano al castaño levantándolo- Venga, vamos a empezar, mientras que el sol todavía se está poniendo.**

 **Makoto: ¡Espera!- lloro el castaño, luego trago saliva mientras Haru frunció el ceño, mirándolo con disgusto- Es solo que…- pauso un segundo luchando por controlar sus palabra- Yo… yo no sé cómo hacer esto, que decir, ¿No deberíamos practicar o algo así?**

 **Haru: Es simple, Makoto. Voy a decir unas líneas del libro, a continuación, hacemos nuestros votos, entonces los anillos, entonces nos besamos- el pelinegro se encoge los hombros- Yo no tenía ganas de conseguir un sacerdote, pensé que sería más fácil y más especial si era solo nosotros dos.**

 **Makoto: ¿Tienes anillos?- pregunto el castaño, mordiéndose los labios. Ve al pelinegro sacando en su bolcillo mostrando una cajita de una forma de una rosa roja, su mejor amigo la abre demostrando unos anillos plateados con unos diamantes incrustados- ¿De dónde los compraste?**

 **Haru: Quien dijo que los compre-dijo mirando los anillos- le pertenecía a mi difunta abuela – sonríe al recordarla- ella me las dio cuando era un niño, me dijo que cuando sea adulto podrían dársela a la persona que ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo- mira al castaño- y la encontré- toma la mano del castaño con más firmeza y un poco de fuerza.**

 **Nagisa:** _La abuela de Haru-chan_ **\- pensó el oji-rosa mirando la escena.**

 **Rin: Tks- chasqueo la lengua mirando también la escena.**

 **Haru: - el pelinegro guardando la caja con los anillos- Vamos a empezar, Makoto, cuanto antes empecemos, más pronto podemos tener nuestra luna de miel.**

 **La orca se entremedio al oír eso, "Luna de miel". ¿Cuál fue la idea de Haru de planear una luna de miel? ¿Era peor que su idea de una boda? La piel del castaño se eriza. Se contuvo de llorar una vez más y arranco su mano de Haru, jadeando con locura. El pelinegro se volvió, rechinando los dientes.**

 **Haru: Makoto…- dijo el pelinegro enojando advirtiéndole a la orca.**

 **Makoto: Haru por favor…- el oji-verde tenía que tratar de suplicarle a su amigo, que no podía hacer esta boda, era demasiado para él. ¿Además de una luna de miel justo después? ¿Quién sabía lo que Haru había conspirando para una luna de miel? El castaño respiro hondo, haciendo que sus ojos muy abiertos y acuosos, mirando al delfín con los labios temblorosos.- ¿No estamos demasiados jóvenes para esto?- pregunto el de orbes verdes con una voz temblorosa- ¡Yo soy el que permanece contento a tu lado sin casarme contigo! ¡Haru, esto es una locura! ¡Yo no puedo hacer esto, Haru! Solo… Necesito tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente déjame pensarlo sobre esto… por favor, Haru, no quiero hacer esto- la orca se aferró a la mirada del delfín, con las manos aplaudiendo juntos y va a su frente en una posición de la meditación.**

 **Haru: -El pelinegro parpadeo lentamente, con los ojos traicionando ninguna emoción- sus dedos acariciaron las barbillas, como si considerara lo que Makoto había dicho. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Haru sonrió cálidamente a su castaño- Está bien Makoto, te voy a dar un tiempo para pensar**

 **Makoto estallo en una sonrisa agradecido, al pelinegro pero esa felicidad se esfumo porque Haru saca la pistola de su saco. El de orbes verdes no pudo hablar por lo que está pasando, y para el momento en que finalmente lo hizo, el arma se había planteado, señalo a las personas listas para ejecutar.**

 **¡Bang!**

 **Makoto y los demás miraron horrorizados, los gemelos y la madre del castaño dejando escapar gritos apagados como el disparo sonó en todo el bosque. El castaño había empezado a correr hacia delante, pero Haru enganchando el hombro de Makoto, con fuerza agarrándole negándose a ir hacia los demás.**

 **Haru: Quédate aquí – el pelinegro gruño. El miedo hizo que el castaño le hiciera caso al pelinegro.**

 **El delfín tenía una buena puntería, era eso o un golpe de suerte, pero esta vez le disparo a los pies del padre de la orca haciendo pesar el pelinegro como pura habilidad.**

 **El castaño se quedó sin aliento y sin palabras, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer la mejilla el de orbes verdes mientras que su padre comenzó a agonizar, sus piernas comenzando a sangrar, tenía una mueca de dolor mordiéndose los labios para no asustar a los niños quería parar este dolor. Los gemelos empezaron a llorar, no podían ver pero si escuchar los sonidos de las balas.**

 **Makoto: OTO-SAN- el oji-verde no podía sopórtalo más de ver esta escena, intento abrir camino para ir a auxiliarlo a su padre moviéndose para librarse del agarre de Haru pero antes que lo hiciera oyó el arma haciendo "Clik" de tras de él. El delfín apunto la pistola nuevamente a hacia su padre- ¡HARU NO!- chillo el castaño pero ya era tarde.**

 **¡Bang!**

 **El padre de Makoto dejo de luchar dejando su cabeza cabizbaja sin moverse ni respirar, porque el delfín le disparo en la cabeza. La madre de Makoto empezó a llorar haciendo que los niños se alteren y comiencen a llorar, la sangre chorreaba en la cabeza del cuerpo sin vida del padre del castaño, sus ojos estaban abiertos sin parpadear.**

 **Makoto: ¡Ah… Ah…!- el castaño se llevó sus manos a su cara, cayendo de rodillas. ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿Era real? ¿O era esto una terrible pesadilla?- ¡Ah! ¡Aah!- se tapó los ojos, que corría ahora lágrimas. Le dolía el pecho, sus pulmones sin aire, sus pensamientos se hicieron blanco- Mi padre… mi padre es… es…**

 **Rin:** _Maldito_ **\- pensó el pelirrojo mirando al pelinegro con odio.**

 **Nagisa:** _No lo puedo creer_ **\- pensó temblando.**

 **Rei:** _Esto es terrible._ **\- pensó asustado al ver la escena.**

 **Nitori:** _El padre de Makoto-sempai_ **.- pensó asustado.**

 **Gou:** _Murió_ **\- pensó la pelirrojo llorando.**

 **Haru: Dispararle en los pies eso haría que el sintiera dolor, menos mal que le dispare en la cabeza para que no sintiera más sufrimiento- explico en una voz bastante sencilla.**

 **Makoto: Mi padre… Mi padre…- la voz del castaño era apenas audible, miro a Haru, quitándose sus manos a su rostro- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué a mi padre?- el castaño inconscientemente hizo su mano en un puño.**

 **Haru: -El pelinegro hizo girar el arma en su mano, asegurándose que nadie interfiera. Miro al castaño observando sus movimientos- Makoto- dijo el oji-azul en voz baja- hay que pensar más rápido, de lo contrario, podría impacientarme contigo. No necesitamos otro accidente, ¿Ahora vamos hacer?**

 **El castaño se puso rígido, apretando el puño más duro. Haru puso sobre una rodilla, pone su pistola en su funda y sacando la cajita de forma de rosa roja con los anillos adentro. Tosió, aclarándose la garganta y se quedó mirando con cariño a su Makoto, casi de una manera posesiva.**

 **Haru: Así que, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **Makoto miro a su mejor amigo, todos miraban la escena, Rin no quería que el castaño lo aceptara pero no podía porque lo tenían amenazado. La orca miraba los anillos, el delfín estaba de rodillas enfrente del más grande… ¿Qué? ¿Era su idea de una propuesta? ¿Justo después que mato a su padre?**

 **El castaño miro el cuerpo de su padre sin vida, miro a los gemelos que estaba llorando sus vendas en sus ojos estaban mojadas, su madre también estaba llorando pero esta vez vio a su esposo muerto. Rin y los demás estaban mirando.**

 **No podía permitir que el resto de ellos se lastimen. No después… de ver a su padre morir.**

 **Makoto: -la orca empezó a llorar- Si… Si… yo… me casare contigo, Haru- las palabras apenas salieron de su boca. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Makoto? No tenía otra opción, el… Él no quería ver otra persona muerta. No podía mirar los ojos del oji-azul, el solo mantenía mirando al suelo- Ciento lo de antes. Yo… su pongo que fue… fue de los nervios… yo estaba nervioso… yo no podía pensar correctamente- su mente empezó a ir en blanco como sus ojos se posaron de nuevo para el cuerpo disparado de su padre.**

 **Haru: Entiendo. Realmente te debí sacudí, con la idea de una boda y todo. Tú debes estar sorprendido contigo- El pelinegro tomo la mano de su castaño, para ayudarlo a levantarse poniéndolo de pie- Está bien, aunque. Si hubieras venido a mí de lo contrario me hubieses pedido tu mano en matrimonio antes, supongo que sería yo el sorprendido demasiado- Guio a Makoto en el mirador, en una sesta de flores avía un velo blanco que cuelga forma de un gancho- Lleva esto- se lo entrega a su castaño.**

 **Makoto agarra suavemente el velo, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar mientras miraba la pieza para ponérselo en el cabello. Pensó en su padre que estaba muerto… muerto a manos de Haru. Se estremeció cuando él puso el velo torpemente en la cabeza.**

 **Haru: -El pelinegro sonríe divertido, mirando los dedos temblorosos de su futuro esposo luchando para poner el velo sobre su cabeza correctamente- Aquí, déjame ponértelo- se ofreció ayudando a su novio.**

 **Rin: Makoto no puede casarse con ese psicópata- susurro el pelirrojo mirando como el pelinegro le ponía el velo a cabeza de su Makoto.**

 **Nagisa: Ese falso Haru-chan, está obligando a Mako-chan a casarse- susurro mirando con tristeza.**

 **Nitori: Makoto-sempai, se está sacrificando por nosotros- susurro el oji-celeste.**

 **Gou: Haruka-sempai mato al padre de Makoto-sempai- susurro la oji-roja.**

 **Rei: Si Haruka-sempai no me hubiera destrozado el celular podría llamar a Yamazaki-sempai- susurro el oji-morado.**

 **Rin:** _Makoto por favor no lo aceptes_ **\- pensó mirando aquel mal nacido que esta con su amor.**

 **Para eso lo trajo aquí, para que vieran como el castaño se esté casando con el capitán del club de natación, su mejor amigo, su sempai, su primer amor que esté en manos de un falso amigo. Aún recuerdan como el delfín lo sacaron a todos de la habitación oscura llevándoselos a este sitio.**

 **-Flash-**

 **Haru: Salgan- Dijo el pelinegro despertando a todos.**

 **Rin: ¿Qué?- pregunto despertándose.**

 **Haru: Ya les dije que se levante- saca la pistola de su mochila y dispara al suelo haciendo que todos se levanten gritara- Silencio- grito el pelinegro mirando a todo- Rin Ayuda a Rei a levantarse, mientras que yo los llevare con esto- saca de una bolsa unas cadenas.**

 **El pelinegro se las había puesto a todos en una fila, excepto Rei como tenía el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha rotas, Nitori y Rin se dispusieron en ayudarlo, el delfín se los llevó al bosque sin que nadie los viera hasta que llegaron al bosque donde está el miradero.**

 **Haru empezó a decorar el lugar con serpentinas, sillas, todo lo demás. Mientas que trajo unos taburetes, en una bolsa saca una soga y comienza ponerlas en la larga rama del árbol.**

 **-Fin del Flash-**

 **Eso fue peor, que ver al castaño sufriendo. Todos se preguntaron cómo es que el pelinegro se ha vuelto así de repente. El Haru que conocen se ha esfumado por completo.**

 **Rin gruño suavemente. El haría a Haru pagar por el dolor que le causo a todos… no podía dejar que ese infeliz se case con el chico que le declaro su amor.**

 **Haru: Muy bien, ahora que por fin estamos listos, podemos empezar, ¿No?- la voz el de orbes azules hizo a Rin gruñir más.**

 **Makoto ahora tenía el velo, pero la tela era una transparente y Rin todavía podía ver los detalles en el rostro de Makoto. El castaño estaba dejando que las lágrimas silenciosas se deslicen en sus mejillas mientras asentía con la cabeza, dando a regañadientes a su consentimiento en Haru para iniciar oficialmente este servicio de bodas. El trato de sonreír, pero cada vez la boca la torcía más, se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, liberando un pequeño gemido, sus ojos cambian de Haru a su padre. El pelinegro no parecía darse cuenta, porque estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo algunas líneas de bodas sagradas estúpidas. Él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de confirmar que su "querido" este bien. ¿De verdad se preocupa por Makoto o solo lo utiliza como un objeto? Las palabras de Haru que estaba leyendo sonaban apresurada y precipitada. El delfín estaba tratando de correr esta cosa. Rin frunció el ceño, mirando a Makoto una vez más.**

 **Rin trato de llamar la atención de Makoto, agitando su cabeza violentamente de izquierda a derecha. La cuerda en su cuello le hizo frenar por que le picaba y le ponía rojo por los roces.**

 **Esos ojos color esmeralda atrapados mirando desesperadamente a Rin. Rin se estremeció, los ojos del castaño nunca fueron vacío, ese vacío, que… triste.**

 **Haru:-El oji-azul estaba terminando de leer el libro, descuidadamente lo tira a un lado- Ahora los votos.**

 **Makoto: ¿Nuestros votos?- el castaño hizo un eco, su voz es distante.**

 **Haru: Si nuestros votos.-dijo el pelinegro- solo un pequeño discurso sobre lo mucho que nos amamos unos a otros y nos protegemos mutuamente y estar juntos para siempre. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas blandas- se detuvo- Entonces, ¿Quieres ser el primero, o yo?**

 **Makoto: Yo… eh… bueno, ya que… tu primero, así que tenga una idea de que decir la mía- murmuro, todavía incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Haru.**

 **Haru: -Asintió, aclarándose la garganta- Está bien, entonces… Te amo, Makoto- Su mano agarro la mano de su prometido, sosteniéndole con tanta fuerza el tiburón vio las muñecas del castaño estaban heridas. Makoto se removía pero el oji-azul no hizo caso y continúo su discurso- Desde que éramos niños siempre estuvimos juntos, me encanta cuando eres amable con las personas, me encanta cuando toleres a alguien, me encantaba mucho verte nadando a pesar que le tienes miedo al mar. Makoto eres la persona que has estado a mi lado, nunca te separaste de mí, siempre has estado cuidándome y eso lo aprecio mucho- los demás miran que el pelinegro se sonroja, Makoto se sorprendió por ver ese lado de su mejor amigo, bueno si ha visto sonreír al pelinegro varias veces antes que no se convirtió en un asesino - Casi pierdo a Makoto al océano, el agua, de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él. Yo no podía imaginar mi vida sin él. El pensamiento de Makoto dejándome me hizo sentir… Asustado. Yo…yo…**

 **El oji-azul empezó temblar de miedo dejando de sonrojarse, sus manos empezaron a temblar y sudar. Makoto mira a su amigo que estaba temblando, sentía que su mano estaba sudando, acaso tenía miedo te revelar el incidente que tuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento, los muchachos no lo entendían bien de lo que está pasando.**

 **En lo profundo del corazón de Haru.**

 **Haru/ura: Oye que te pasa, porque te detienes- dijo mirando a su doble que estaba de rodillas mirando al castaño, pero este temblaba.**

 **Haru/omote: Yo… yo-se trabo, temblando de miedo, iba a decir algo pero el Ura lo aparta de su camino.**

 **Haru/ura: Muévete- se puso de rodillas- yo lo hago mejor- dijo mirando al castaño**

 **Fuera en lo profundo del corazón de Haru.**

 **Rin: ¿Qué le sucede?- se preguntó en voz baja.**

 **Rei: ¡Esta temblando!- susurro mirando a su sempai temblando.**

 **Haru: Te juro que te protegeré, Makoto. De todos. ¡Si tenga que morir. Si alguien hace algo para lastimar a mi Makoto, voy a torturarlos hasta que entiendan que es mío! ¡Solo mío y de nadie más!- sus ojos se oscurecieron, su voz tenía un tono, mas alto ahora y todo su cuerpo temblaba- incluso si termino perdiéndome o lastimar a otros en el proceso, siempre y cuando Makoto es mío y por mi parte, voy a ser feliz. Si alguien se atreve de robármelo, quitármelo o separándonos, les juro que voy a tomar esta responsabilidad de matarlos a todos. Hare todo en mi poder para hacerlo feliz. Te protegeré de las escorias de este mundo y vamos a vivir juntos y felices por el resto de nuestras vidas. Solo nosotros dos, nadie más, tú y yo, y el agua. ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Tú me perteneces y nadie más! Viviremos unas vidas perfectas juntos. Te lo prometo- suspiro, mirando a su castaño con una sonrisa- Así que, ¿Cómo le parece mi voto?**

 **Rin quería golpear a Haru. ¿De verdad es un voto? ¡Eso sonó más bien como una amenaza que un voto! Claro la primera parte que decías era blanda y acaramelada. Pero la otra sonaba aterradora como un lobo marcando su territorio.**

 **La orca estaba temblando, en un primer momento mirando a Haru con algún tipo de conmoción y pavor en sus ojos, la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Pero a medida que avanzaba Haru más y más en el voto, sus ojos se habían oscurecieron aún más de lo normal con el miedo y el horror, su boca ya estaba cerrado, los labios apretados como sudaba nerviosos, mirando a Rin y a los demás todo el tiempo, incapaz de mirar al delfín más.**

 **Rei: Esa promesa no era hermosa- susurro bajito para que el pelinegro lo oyera.**

 **Gou: Estoy de acuerdo contigo- susurro bajito.**

 **Nagisa: Igual yo- susurro bajito mirando la escena.**

 **Nitori: Si- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **Rin: ¡Es un demente! Lo único que está haciendo es que Makoto le tenga aún más miedo- dijo el pelirrojo bajito en la cual el delfín no lo escuchaba.**

 **El oji-azul no le prestaba atención al tiburón, solamente se dedicaba en mirar a su Makoto esperando su respuesta.**

 **Haru: ¿Quieres hablar Makoto?- pregunto el oji-azul, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado- ¿Ese voto no te agrada? ¿Debo continuar o…?**

 **Makoto: ¡No!- dijo el oji-verde rápido, sacudiendo la cabeza, el velo y su cabello oculto su visión- Quiero decir. Haru… yo… yo… me conmoví. E-ese voto era una maravilla… yo… eh… tengo miedo el mio no será tan bueno… yo… yo no he practicado o incluso pensado en nada… yo… umm…**

 **Haru: Esta bien- dijo el de orbes azules- Solo debes decir lo que se te viene en la mente acerca de lo que sientes por mí, y la promesa- de repente se acerca al castaño más, apretando sus manos con más fuerza, haciendo que la orca chille de dolor- Vas a prometer a estar a mi lado. No importa lo que pase- susurro en voz alta lo suficiente para qu Rin los escuchara. El castaño asintió rápidamente, sacudiendo ahora, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nervios.**

 **Rin: Makoto- dijo mirando a su amada orca.**

 **Rei: Makoto-sempai- dijo mirando el oji-morado.**

 **Makoto: -Respira hondo y mira al delfín a pesar que esta triste- H-Haru…- comenzó el castaño- yo… bueno, nos conocimos desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que yo también no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti- al decir eso Haru sonrió. El oji-verde traga saliva- también me gustas, Haru. Seguro que cuando te sumerges en la tina del baño siente que el agua está viva, pero me gustas eso de ti. Me encanta verte nadando libremente, me gusta ver tu sonrisa porque se siente cálido y me hace sonreír, me gustas ver tus ojos empiezan a brillar cuando se ve el agua, tu… eres hermoso así. Me gusta esa parte de ti- dudo por un momento- T-te amo.**

 **Haru amplio más sus tenebrosa sonrisa, por el lindo voto que dijo. Quería besarlo ya, miro al tiburón y le sonríe victorioso. El pelirrojo miraba a la orca con desilusión, sus labios estaban temblando, ya no podía guardar silencio quería interrumpir la boda.**

 **Rin: Makot…- iba a llamarlo pero fue interrumpido por Haru.**

 **Haru: Bien-dijo sonriendo- Ahora los anillos- saca en su bolsillo la cajita en forma de rosa roja. El delfín abre la caja sacando los anillos de plata, el de orbes verdes le pone el anillo en el dedo anular de su amigo mientras que el pelinegro le pone el otro anillo en el anular de su makoto- Bien. Rei comienza tus oraciones- lo mira amenazante.**

 **Rei:-Traga saliva- Hai- respira hondo- Haruka Nanase… Aceptas a Makoto Tachibana como tu esposo en las buenas en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, para que la muerte los separe.**

 **Haru: Acepto- asintió sonriendo.**

 **Rin: No…- negándose con la cabeza.**

 **Rei: Y tu Makoto Tachibana, Aceptas a Haruka Nanase como tu esposo en las buenas en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, para que la muerte los separe.**

 **Makoto: Yo…- Tartamudea la orca nervioso de lo que va a decir, miro al cuerpo de su padre sin vida, ve a su madre y a sus hermanitos llorando. La orca no quería esto… estaba confundido… quería huir de aquí pero… si lo hace el pelinegro matara a los demás- yo… yo…- las lágrimas volvieron a humedecer sus mejillas miro a sus amigos en eso detiene la mirada y ve a Rin diciéndole una palabras pero moviendo sus labios.**

 **Rin: "No lo aceptes Makoto"-. Dijo moviendo sus labios.**

 **Makoto: Rin-susurro bajito para que su mejor amigo no lo escuche.**

 **Haru: ¿Makoto?- llamo su amigo con una mirada fija.**

 **Makoto: -La orca lloro e ignoro al tiburón desviando la mirada y ve a Haru con lágrimas, apretando sus labios- ¡A-Acepto!**

 **Algo en el tiburón se rompió, era su corazón, se queda paralizado mirando a su amigo, a su primer amor, la persona que le había dado su primer beso cuando eran niños. Acepto en casarse con ese falso Haru.**

 **Rei: -Traga saliva, mirando a Rin con deprimido- Ahora son Marido y Marido. Ya puedes besar al novio.- se mordió el labio inferior.**

 **El pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente a la pobre orca dándole un beso fogoso, lleno de pasión sin sentimientos con este falso Nanase, el pelirrojo miro haciendo que su corazón se rompiera aún más, su ojos se llenaron en lágrimas, el delfín lo noto y sonrió victoriosamente, volviendo a besar a su esposo.**

 **El de orbes verdes se siente mal, quería vomitar también por volver a besar a Haru, en un momento el delfín lo agarra de la mano y lo lleva en un pequeño camino, lejos de sus amigos y familia.**

 **Makoto:** _Adiós Mamá, Ran, Ren. Adiós amigos_ _míos_ **– pensó mirándolos por última vez dejándose guiar por Haru.**

 **Mientras en otra parte del bosque.**

 **Sousuke: ¿M?- el pelinegro mirando hacia tras.**

 **Seijuro: ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el oji-oro.**

 **Sousuke: Sentí que algo malo paso- dijo acariciando a Akamaru.**

 **Kisumi: ¿Y cuál es?- pregunto el peli-rosa curioso.**

 **Sousuke:** _Rin, Gou. No se preocupen los encontrare y a Tachibana también_ **\- pensó mirando al cielo oscurecido.**

 **En otra parte del bosque.**

 **Haru llevaba a su esposo aun lugar quien sabe dónde, pero ya estaban lo suficiente lejos de los demás que se quedaron en el altar colgados, Makoto seguía al pelinegro en cabizbajo triste. No podía escapar ya que el oji-azul lo tenía sujetado de la correa de perro que traía en el cuello.**

 **Haru: Makoto- se detuvo el pelinegro.**

 **Makoto: ¿Y este lugar?- pregunto mirando con inseguridad.**

 **Haru: ¿No te lo dije?...- dijo miro a su esposo con una sonrisa- Tendremos nuestra luna de miel- sonrió…**

…


End file.
